Assassin's Creed: Exodus
by Briar Hecate
Summary: With most of the Order of Romulus dead and in hiding, Sonia and Ezio flee to the countryside to remain safe. Soon they are drawn into the battling guilds once more and the two of them must make a decision that will change their lives forever. Sequel.
1. Prologue: A Letter

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

It is easy to go down into Hell; night and day, the gates of dark Death stand wide; but to climb back again, to retrace one's steps to the upper air - there's the rub, the task

**Vergil**

**

* * *

**

Perhaps nothing could have prevented the event, but, alas it did happen.

Brothers come into this world bound to each other. They are doomed to be locked in a constant struggle for their entire lives. As is our struggle.

We have been in hiding for many months now. The days seem long, nights are drawn out and I have not seen the sun for many days. Most of us have migrated, made our way out of the cities of Italy and into other nations. Still, we are not safe.

But all is not lost. With Leonardo DaVinci still alive and well somewhere along the Mediterranean I know our kind still lives. The ancient city of Rome still stands strong, as did Romulus in that long ago epoch. Our enemies have done nothing but given us an incentive to attack, this time harder.

Nothing will keep us from victory and our goal: to unite all the city-states of Italy into one country. Although I am not seen, I will be heard and although I am not in the middle of this war, I shall draw blood.

Now I put down my pen and pray this letter finds you. Respond to me with great haste, with every heart-beat I will be hoping that you will join us again.

_Si vales, valeo,_

Alphonse Hobbes


	2. New Visitors, Familiar Faces

Ezio read the letter once more then placed it on his desk. Rubbing his chin, he considered burning the blasted piece of paper. Or perhaps ripping it up into a thousand indistinguishable pieces. But, there was another part of him, a much more rational, academic side which persuaded him to keep it a little longer.

It had been the first time he had heard from the head of The Romulan society in over a year. Alphonse Hobbes, the leader of the Romulans had gone into hiding after the devastating murders which had almost completely eradicated the members. The Remians were stronger than ever.

But, this could have all been ancient history to the young Florentine. He had since put away his blades for the time being in exchange for a stronger cover. The Remians had contacts in every city along the Mediterranean and he wanted to be sure that no attention would not be drawn to him or his family.

So, he had taken up banking, his father's old domestic disguise. And _goddamnit_, had things become... normal.

Ezio slid the letter into his desk drawer. It was best kept there for now. He would not mention it to anyone. Not to Leonardo. And especially not to a certain blonde who had come to occupy the Auditore villa either.

He was about to take out some bank books and go over some notes Claudia had left for him when he heard a rather large ruckus coming from the courtyard. He tried to ignore it, but the yelling was distracting and he swore he heard a female voice caught up in the mix. Sighing heavily he walked over to the window and unlocking the latch, threw it open.

"What in the hell is going on?" he hollered over the din.

One of the young stable hands looked up to the window. "It's Miss DeMarco, signore!"

He was about to shout down his question to the boy, but his answer presented himself as he saw a ragged, muddy Sonia attempting to shout orders at the older stable hand. The hand was leading in a horse which had half a mind to kill him. The blonde was trying to help the man steady the beast, but it was no use, the horse reared and kicked, pawing the air violently.

"Sonia!" he yelled in frustration, dropping the accounting book and taking the fast way to the courtyard.

(**Esperanza DeMarco**)

"Shh! Easy!" I tried in a calming voice, but the animal seemed to have no interest in listening to me. The horse reared again, and this time the stable hand let go of the rope. The horse bucked, whinnying loudly and shrinking off into a corner.

"You idiot!" I shouted at the stable hand. "How could you let this happen!"

He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry signorina, but I have a wife and three children that need me alive and well. I can't bring home money for them when my head's been smashed in by some demon animal."

I bit my lip as I looked over at the horse, who pinned his ears at my gaze. "Ezio's going to kill me," I whispered.

"That may be the first thing you've gotten right today," came his unmistakable voice from behind me.

I closed my eyes as I turned around. I cursed his infuriating habit of being in the right place at exactly the right time. "I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it. For now I have to find a way to get this devil out of my courtyard before it does some real damage," he said in a monotonous voice. I could tell that he was annoyed with me though. His eyes had narrowed at me and his jaw was clenched tightly.

I could see a muscle in his jaw clench as he moved toward the frightened and angry animal. I closed my eyes as the horse reared up once more. I could hear Ezio talk in soothing, drawn out sentences as he moved closer. I opened one eye cautiously and saw that he had come close enough to the horse to grab it by the halter.

Slowly, he began leading it toward me. The horse was making sure he was giving its handler a difficult time, though. The steed tossed its head a few times and would flash the whites of its eyes. Throughout Ezio remained stoically demanding of the horse. I allowed myself to smile. That was so like Ezio. He acted the same way with the people he lived with.

"Pigeons and stray dogs the villa can handle, but a _horse_ this time Sonia?" he questioned as he drew the animal nearer to me.

I threaded the rope through the horse's halter and helped him lead it to the stables. There was a large, empty box stall in the back part of the barn, the one used for foaling mares. There was no straw in it, but I would arrange for one of the stables hands to make the place comfortable for the new addition. The horse pinned his ears as Ezio closed the stall door.

"I couldn't leave him there," I whispered.

Indeed, if Ezio would have been there, he would have done the same thing, I was sure of it. The horse had been hurting, he limped when he walked and was clumsy on his feet. He had a fight in him though, and so I couldn't just _leave_ him there. His anger was a cry for help, a need to be taken care of.

"Like you couldn't leave those three birds behind with a broken wing, or that three-legged dog, and that cat with one ear?" he questioned sternly.

I drummed my fingers on the top of the stall door. There were more animals of course, maybe ones he had forgotten. I had gotten into the habit of taking pity on small, frail creatures. But, despite Ezio's scolding and teasing taking care of them made me feel good, like I had purpose. Like I was needed. So really, a horse would not be such a huge burden.

"I have a good feeling about this one though. I mean, look at the size of him, he wasn't just some ordinary plough horse," I retorted.

"Yes he certainly looks like the pope's carriage puller," Ezio said sarcastically.

So, the horse was run down. His black coat was full of mange and his mane was knotted and draped loosely over his scrawny frame. But I was not a fool when it came to horses. I had grown up in the French court after all, and they pride themselves on their own breeds. It would've been impossible for me to escape lessons on conformation or the art of riding itself. And I saw potential in the black steed pinning its ears and shaking its big head at me.

"You wait and see," I told Ezio, turning to him and pressing my index finger into his chest, "just you wait and see you prideful Florentine womanizer. Wait and see."

(**Ezio Auditore di Firenze**)

The servant lead me out to the main entrance where I saw my best friend and closest adviser dismounting and adjusting his doublet. The inventor seemed a little distraught, having just ridden from the foot hills of Tuscany to the gates of Monteriggioni, which for him, was quite a feat in itself.

"I see you've finally taken to horseback!" I teased walking toward him.

"And I see that you've finally become domesticated!" he returned with a loud laugh.

We pulled each other into a long embrace. "It's been long, Leonardo," I told him.

He nodded, "Too long my dear friend. What has it been a year?"

"A year and a half," I corrected, but not in a grudging way. I knew that the great Da Vinci had been quite busy over the past months, creating and teaching his new techniques. I could not hold it against the man. I worked my work, he worked his. We still kept in touch though, he knew the basic details of my life and I, his.

"There is much to talk to you about. Have you heard from..." his voice quieted and I did not need him to finish his sentence. I swallowed. So Hobbes had managed to reach the both of us. I had that sickening feeling in my stomach again.

I was about to answer when Leonardo became distracted with something else.

"My, my I left you a brazen youth and look at you now!" Leonardo praised.

Sonia blushed becomingly and laughed. She was walking over from the shade, a book clutched in one hand. They embraced for a moment and the inventor kissed her hand, smiling the whole while. "My dear, you have truly become a woman! Turn for me, will you?"

Sonia obliged happily turning slowly as Leonardo admired her. "You must pose for me sometime. I haven't had much to do with painting lately. Come to my workshop, the one in Tuscany. Ezio knows where it is. You can get him to take you."

"I would love to! But you will also have to show me the new sketches you've done. I only caught wind of some of them last week. Is it true that you have been doing more inventing?" 

The two chattered on happily, as though they had not seen each other for over a year. It was like old times again. Times when I was left to stroll on the outside of their intellect, taking in words as I caught them and jumping in only to be glared at simultaneously by the two of them.

I didn't much mind it though. I smiled as I listened to the two of them talk. However, it was not long before Sonia excused herself to get ready for dinner. She left the two of us standing outside, the sun casting our long shadows, the evening dawning.

He clicked his tongue, "You should marry her, while you still have the chance. Something tells me she will not be available for much longer."

In spite of myself I could feel my cheeks flush. "We are still just good friends, Leonardo. Besides, she still partly cannot stand me, and there are still many parts of her I find... insufferable..."

_And parts of her I could tolerate perfectly_, I thought, biting the inside of my cheek.

He looked over at me and shook his head. "How long has she been here with you?" he asked. We began walking the length if the villa, shadowed from the evening sun by the olive trees which grew along the perimeter.

"Almost two years now. I wrote to you about this didn't I?"

Really, I did not want to relay the story back to him. There was too much suffering, too many wounds still left fresh on the face of the whole situation.

"Yes, I remember something about it. All I can recall was that you had taken her in after her father had passed. What I don't understand is why any of her brothers have not come to claim her yet."

It was something I had wondered too. "I think that they would all still be in hiding, or perhaps closer to Rome now. Somewhere safe. After Dante and Luca were killed I would think that everyone in that family would want to not be found for a while," I reasoned.

"The poor girl," the inventor said wistfully, clicking his tongue in the process.

"Well, she has us," I mentioned, "its not as though she has been thrown out into the street."

"And what about you, a banker? Your father would be proud." Leonardo looked over at me, smiling. "Something tells me that responsibility has tamed you some."

I nudged his shoulder, "My friend, you have no idea."

(**Sonia**)

There was a commotion downstairs as Claudia arrived for dinner. She had brought along her new husband and there was a grand chaos in the courtyard as the servants were deciding where to put the whole company. Claudia, being her herself, was yelling at the servants, shouting orders and such, as her husband gently inched her into the main entrance.

"Pasquale, it is good to see you again," I greeted as he walked into the villa.

He kissed my hand lightly, "Sonia, always good to see you."

The man was expertly chosen by Ezio's uncle, Mario, who, in complete confidence had decided that he too would be able to find a suitor for me as well. Claudia eventually stormed into the entrance way and pulled me into a tight embrace and kissing my cheeks.

"I leave and the servants seemed to have gotten stupider, _dio cane_!" she swore with such jollity it took a lot for me to control my laughter. I remembered how Claudia used to keep me up during the bad nights laughing so hard I was sure some organ inside of me would burst.

"You look well," I told her amicably.

"As do you," she said, and then she laughed, took me by the arm and began leading me to the dinner table. "Tell me, have you gotten my brother to marry you yet?" she asked, rather suddenly.

"No! And for your information, I plan not to marry," I explained to her, steadfast and firm, the way Claudia herself speaks.

"Impudence!" she called out in mock piety. "You will become a vessel of sin. We'd better keep you locked away with the nuns."

"Sonia and niece! Well met!" called Mario. He clapped us both on the back as we made our way into the dining room.

"She may as well be your niece, _Zio_. You've taken all the precautionary measures with her as you did with me," stated Claudia.

"Which reminds me, I have a guest coming to dinner tonight. He's a friend's son. He's a scientist, a doctor; lectures too, at the university in Florence. You'll like him Sonia," he said with a wink.

"Well if he's anything like the others you've picked for her she's better just to marry Jesus Christ himself and take a vow of silence-"

"Need I remind you, I was the one who found _you_ a husband. Even after all the men in the city started calling you 'Claudia the Terrible'-"

Claudia gave him a large smack in the shoulder for reminding her of that. Indeed, there was a period of time when everyone in the household was concerned with the future relating to Ezio's sister. Her sharp tongue had earned her a reputation. But, really, she did have a heart of gold. I was glad for her. Though, I did miss her around the villa. I had grown lonely since she left.

And her marriage forced me to think of my own future. The family had been kind enough taking me in, but I was also without a dowry and I had a penniless name. Although Claudia teased me about a convent, it did seem like a very real option. Unless God had decided to take pity on me, and with all that had gone on in my life so far, I decided that he did not care much for former members of the French Queen's court.

I settled into my seat in the dining room, lost in thought.

"Still thinking about that horse?" questioned Ezio, who had taken his seat at the head of the table.

I smiled at him, but did not really wish to engage in conversation. Then all of the other guests took their seats. Claudia sat next to me, smiled and held my hand. Leonardo placed himself in front of me and Mario sat at the other end of the table, his dinner guest close to him.

"Well, he's certainly not bad looking," commented Claudia in my ear.

Glancing across the table I tried to catch a glimpse of the mysterious suitor Mario had brought to dinner. I must have been leaning over the table too far because Ezio felt the need to say, "Has something caught your eye, Sonia?"

I could feel my cheeks flush immediately and Claudia somehow managed to stretch her leg far enough to give him a swift kick in the knee. There were a few more bangs under the table. I kept my eyes down at the empty plate in front of me, trying to calm the heat in my cheeks.

"Ezio!" Mario said in a loud, slightly scolding tone, "Would you mind saying grace?"

"Not at all _Zio_," he replied, ending his small battle with his sister and bowing his head in a serious fashion. The rest of the table followed suit.

"_Pater noster..._"

He had decided to recite the prayer in Latin tonight. I tried to follow along to it, but I eventually had to stop correcting his accent and pronunciation in my thoughts and allowed myself a moment or two to open one eye and see if I could glimpse the dinner guest.

To my amazement Claudia was right. He was good looking, perhaps even handsome. He was an older man, but not too old in the way that showed. Mature was a better word for it, younger than Leonardo, but older than Ezio. He had light chocolate hair and was dressed practically.

"_Amen_."

I quickly snapped back into reality, remembering myself and smoothing my dress I looked up. Leonardo smiled at me, and I happily smiled back at him.

"So I hear we have ourselves a new horse," Mario said rather suddenly.

I was about to answer, but Ezio stepped in for me. "Found him in town, nobody wanted him so I thought we could give him a try for a while. After all, he has a good confirmation, wouldn't you agree, Sonia?"

I gave him a small smile, "Yes, I would."

I mouthed a thank-you to him and he winked at me. As dinner was served, everyone became wrapped up in their small conversations. I stayed quiet, content with my own thought and enjoying the food in front of me.

"Sonia, how many years were you in France?" asked Mario from across the table. Everyone suddenly became silent, I became uncomfortable answering.

"Eleven years," I answered.

"Where were you staying exactly?"

"I was at Chateau de Montreuil-Bellay. It is located near the Thoulet River," I said. I felt a pang of homesickness, remembering swimming in that river, the tall, reaching towers of the castle-

"No, I was working nearer to the North of France, near Normandy," the guest commented.

"I was always interested in seeing the North, but things were more dangerous there, with the English, I mean," I said rather suddenly.

"Ah, but there is much culture there too. I have heard that you have quite the affinity for Roman and Greek artifacts Miss DeMarco. You would have loved northern France, you could not take a step without stumbling over some semblance of history," he mentioned.

"Oh, we've had to stop Sonia from digging in the dirt a few times. She's fascinated by the ruins around our city," Mario added, sipping his wine.

"Were the Classical Studies involved in your education Miss DeMarco?" the handsome guest questioned.

"Yes. The writings of Homer, Hesiod, Virgil, Cicero as well," I mused to myself.

"Then you can read Latin?"

"Yes, _Signore_," I answered.

"Good girl," he commented with a smile. "The period we are living in now stresses the education of all. I am glad that people are taking an interest in their origins."

"As am I, doctor," I said, sipping my own drink.

"Doctor Marcus Fiorella," Mario gave the good doctor a slap on the back and he quietly choked on his food. I could not remember if Mario had forgotten to introduce him or if I had not been paying attention when he did.

"A good Roman name," I said.

"And Sonia, a Greek name," he mentioned. "Does it not mean wisdom?"

"Her name is Esperanza," Ezio corrected from beside me. I wanted to give him a good kick under the table but I really did not want to drive this one suitor off.

"It means hope," Claudia added as an afterthought. I didn't know how she came to know that one piece of information about me. I would have to ask.

"So, a woman of two names? May I ask why?" Marcus enquired.

"I am named after my mother, _Signore_. But as I was growing up I developed a... harshness in my tone of voice, I presume," I began, Ezio gave a loud snort as I mentioned my tongue (which had grown considerably cooler since I had come to live with his family). I ignored him and continued. "Our neighbour's wife got around to calling me 'Sonia', but really it was just short for 'wise mouth'."

"Sonia's too opinionated for her own good," Mario said, but in a good-natured way, one which set the table chuckling lightly. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Well, you know what Virgil used to say, Miss DeMarco..." Marcus began, looking over to me.

"What was that, Doctor Fiorella?"

"_Fortune favours the bold_, Miss DeMarco... _fortune favours the bold_."

(**Ezio**)

I knew I would find Sonia in the stables. It was a place she went whenever there were things on her mind which tended to trouble her. I would find her there often when I first brought her home. Those spells were the most difficult. But, she had come a long way since those nights. Those night had changed her though, and at the same time I knew that behind her smiles and quick wit the Sonia I had known was no longer present.

Opening the stable door, I could see plenty of drooping heads and the heavy lashes of some sleepy horses. I walked by them quietly, a few nickered at my presence.

I could see the small light of her lamp at the end of the aisle, her body outlined in a yellowish warm haze. She was leaning against the stone wall across from the broodmare stall. She looked up as I arrived.

"You disappeared," I mentioned, sliding down next to her.

She did not answer straight away. I cleared my throat, noticing that she had been crying. I picked out a few pieces of straw from her long, golden mane. She had taken it out since dinner and the long length of it nearly touched the cobbled stable floor. I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through it.

Instead I smoothed my doublet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no. But, I feel like you should know," she said, looking over.

"Alright," I said quietly, and waited.

She took in a deep breath. "I, um, I have an uncle. He lives in Spain, but owns a shipping company. He did not choose to contact me until now because it appears as though my brothers are all in hiding or are dead."

Here she paused to let a few tears run down her cheeks. "And he told me that I have become the soul heir to my father's merchandising empire. The only problem is, that he owed more to the banks than what that franchise was worth."

That part I had already known. My father was the one accounting for the DeMarco's before his death. That was my main excuse for venturing out to Tuscany in the first place. That was my main reason for cultivating a relationship with their family.

"I cannot pay my father's debts. He left me nothing but a ruined pile of garbage," she said scornfully, tossing the letter to the ground and covering her eyes.

I reached for the paper. "You forget that I have expertise in accounting, Sonia. I'll look into it for you and see what I can do."

She looked over at me and managed a small smile. "Thank-you."

We were silent for a few moments, revelling in the calmness of the stables at dusk. The barely-there light was still spilling into the stalls, showing a brave effort before it would be snuffed out by the night. I leaned my head against the wood and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of horse and straw.

"I- I do not know how I will ever repay you," she said, quietly and with much honesty in her voice.

I looked over at her, she would not meet my gaze. I reached for her hand. "I was helping a good friend. God knows I need to be good to the people who are close to me, there are so few of them," I remarked, brushing my thumb along her skin. She tightened her grip on me.

"Really though, Ezio, I don't think I would have been able to be here if it wasn't-"

"Don't say those things," I told her hurriedly. I wanted to silence the subject of suffering, bury it deeply somewhere and let it rot in the ground. We had suffered much and greatly the past year, I did not want her or I to be reminded of it during this rare moment of peace.

Then the horse kicked his stall door loudly and squealed. Sonia cringed. "He's still getting used to everything around here," she reasoned.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed heavily. "I know, I told Mario he was my horse, I guess now we have to keep him."

"Well, good because I've already named him."

I shook my head and looked up to the ceiling. "And what did you decide?"

"Asher. His name is Asher," she said confidently.

I frowned slightly, "Asher?"

"It means 'happy'."

The stallion kicked the door again for good measure and let out a snort. I clenched my jaw, "Well, it seems to suit him."


	3. Plans

(**Ezio**)

"I want to leave," Sonia said firmly, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

I had been sitting at my desk reviewing some accounting logs when she had opened the door and barged in unannounced. "Excuse me?" I replied, leaning back in my chair.

"I want to go to Spain," she told me once more, and began tapping her foot against the floor.

"You want to just hop on a boat and sail to Spain?"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"That's exactly how you're saying it," I interrupted.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth!"

"You're the one who's making these idiotic plans in the first place-"

"And now I'm an _idiot_? How dare you-"

"I never called you that! I said that-"

"I heard you!"

"Then why are you-"

"Because!" she yelled, ending out little tryst. "Because," she said settling to the floor, her blue skirts fanning out around her, "I am tired of being helpless. I want to go and visit my uncle in Granada. I want to have my power and freedom back, and I am going to solve this whole problem with my father's company. And then when all of that has been put to rest I am going to pay you back to money I owe you and this villa."

I rubbed my temples and sighed heavily. "Sonia, I thought we discussed this. I don't want or need your money. Can we just end this now?"

"Have you ever had to live off of someone else's charity? I was raised better than that. I don't ever want to be in another's debt. And," she added, swallowed and looking down at her folded hands, "I want to live with my uncle for a while. I want to leave."

"Well, it seems that you have thought this out quite thoroughly," I said, closing the book with a loud crack.

"Why are you surprised? Did you think that I was going to live here forever?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes and looking back up at me.

We stared at each other for a few moments. I cleared my throat. I would be lying if there weren't a few moments when I had expected that Sonia would stay here for a long time. As the seasons wore on there was more of a chance of her becoming part of the family.

I had even expected... well, there was no point in that now. She wanted to leave. So, I would let her.

"Fine, I'm not your keeper. You can leave whenever you like," I told her blatantly. I got up and put the book in the numerous shelves that lined the study. I stood there for a moment. I heard the rustling of shirts as Sonia stood up again.

"Y-you're not mad... at me, are you, Ezio?" she asked tentatively.

"No," I answered hurriedly, "why I be mad?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I do have another thing to ask," she began, speaking slowly and clearly, "would you come with me? Would you travel with me to see me off?"

(**Leonardo DaVinci**)

"And then what did you say to her?" I questioned, hammering a wood peg into my latest flying machine. I had been working on this for months with one of my workers, Pasquale. He was a quiet boy, which I liked. It was easier to get along with someone when they do not speak so much, I found.

"I told her that I would go with her," my friend answered, eyeing some jars in which I kept my powders.

"All the way to Spain?"

"Yes, Leonardo, that's what I've been saying for the past half-hour," he answered me, his voice thick with annoyance.

"Pasquale, will you run and get us some wine? I fear my friend here is having delusions." The boy nodded and left the room to fetch some drink while I reluctantly put away some of my tools. It was clear that Ezio needed advice, although he had not outright asked for it.

"I mean, we would be taking her father's boat. One of the one's he has docked, of course. It's not a long journey either. It's a few days by boat and then a full day's ride to Granada. Plus, I will be able to settle some old scores in Spain," he justified, a hint of disdain was evident in his voice.

I nodded, "Well, I guess that is good. I had expected that you would put your blades away for a little, though. And I thought that most of the cities around the coast would be occupied by the Moors."

Alexander came in with the wine and two goblets. I poured us a drink and opened the doors leading to the balcony. It was a beautiful, but hot day. The sun was beating down with such force for the past week that the soil had dried and was growing cracked.

"Is it not curious," I mentioned, swirling the wine around in my glass, "that just when I thought you had the courage to ask the girl to stay, she finds the courage to leave."

"I knew she was not going to stay. And after all I've done for her... I don't know, I just thought that maybe she would-" he shook his head. "Anyway its not important, we should stop speaking about this. I am growing tired of the subject." He leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed heavily.

We remained silent for a few more moments. "There is something even more curious about your decision to go to Spain Ezio. But, it is something I am not sure I would like to draw you into."

He looked over at me and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair. "When we met last week you told me that you have received word from Alphonse Hobbes. I mentioned that I had too, but I did not go into great detail. The past year he has been sending me letters written in code."

Ezio was now standing upright and it was evident to me that he was listening intently.

"I dismissed them at first, but then I decoded them. I have eleven letters in total. In the final one he told me that his location is Seville. A two days journey from Granada. I fear that Sonia's letter from her uncle may have more to do with drawing you to Spain than it does for her own well-being."

"You mean that-"

"Sonia's uncle may be a leading player in the plot against the Romulans. I have reason to believe that he means to kill you."

I saw him take a deep gulp of wine and then pour some more for himself.

"Sonia's uncle... that would devastate her," he said in a low voice. "And I thought this battle was reserved for the north of Italy."

"Quite the opposite actually."

"Yes Leonardo, I see that quite clearly," he answered sarcastically.

"Ezio, there is more," I told him, ignoring his tone. "In his letters, Hobbes does mention an ancient artifact. One that is sacred for both the Remian and Romulan core. Only the highest members of the counsel know what it is. He would not even write its name down."

"Because of course, there _always_ has to be some kind of doom device, doesn't there?" he added, the wine going to his head and making him disagreeable.

"Come," I told him, pulling him by the sleeve back into my workshop. I sat him down at the table and spread out some of the letters I had received. "I was reading a few of them the other day and then I realized that there was a code within the code. See there? I highlighted all the letters I decoded."

He read them slowly, "_Ark_ and _Covenant_."

"The Ark of the Covenant," I said.

I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the dusty bible from its resting place. Flipping to the page I marked in _Exodus_, I began reading aloud. "And there I will meet with thee, and I will commune with thee from above the mercy seat, from between the two cherubims which upon the ark of the testimony, of all which I will give thee in commandment unto the children of Israel," I recited from the heavy volume.

"Oh _dio santissimo_," he swore under his breath.

"The very ark that Moses and David alike knelt at. Did you not say to me once that this artifact was once searched for by one of your ancestors? One that used to live in Jerusalem?"

He looked over at me, "I hate how you have the ability to remember the most minute, insignificant details. It would save me a lot of trouble, you know."

"Ezio! Do you not see what is right in front of you? You said you needed to settle old scores in Spain. This is probably the oldest of them all!"

"What I want to know is why the _fuck _early pagan Romans had their hands on the Ark of the Covenant," he said, sipping more wine.

"Yes," I nodded, stroking my beard, "that would be helpful to know as well. But, I do think that this trip has entered our lives at a good time. Perhaps it is some sort of a sign, Ezio. Perhaps you are more needed to Sonia and to Hobbes than you may think."

He waved a hand at me, "You should have been a philosopher, old man."

"And you think _you're_ one at twenty, don't you?" I jibed back.

"I should be going," he said, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to leave.

"Ezio, you must think this over. I know the last thing you want to do is become involved again, especially when things have become very well... boring. But, think of all the people that are counting on you," I reminded him, following my friend down the stairs and to the door.

"Yeah, alright Leonardo. Listen, I leave in a week, I'll try to reach you before then," he said, grabbing his horse from the hitching post and swinging up onto its back.

"Oh, and Ezio!" I called as he began to ride away. "I expect to go with you two! Send me word on the size of the boat and I'll pack accordingly!"

* * *

Ezio slowed his horse as he entered the familiar courtyard. Dismounting, he lead the horse toward the stables. Putting the reins in his mouth he tied his hair back, wiping the sweaty wisps of dark brown from his forehead. As he neared the door to the stables he saw heard a voice echoing down the aisle.

"You know when Alexander the Great was a young boy, he had a horse just like this," he could tell right away that it was Sonia speaking. She was using her calming voice whenever she taught something. Ezio halted his mount and listened.

"A horse like _this_?" said another voice, but sounded younger... probably a young boy.

"Well, once he's more cleaned up he'll look like Bucephalis."

"And Alexander the Great rode one like that?" There was still a high note of disbelief in the boy's face. Ezio took a quiet step forward and peered into the open doorway, careful not to disturb the talking pair.

"Oh yes. You see, one day Alexander stepped outside and saw that his father's friend had brought a horse to the palace. But, the animal was wild and Philip, Alexander's father, was going to send it away. But, the horse was so beautiful and magnificent that Alexander said to his father 'Let me ride that horse'-"

"That's not true!"

"It is!" Sonia responded.

"Did he ride him?" the boy asked, a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"I was just getting to that part. See, no one thought a boy like Alexander would be able to ride that horse. But, Philip looked down and said, 'Son, if you ride that horse, I'll let you keep him.' So Alexander went down to the corral and saw that the horse was indeed wild. It had fire coming out of its nose and flames in its eyes-"

"Impossible!"

"I swear its true!"

"Did his father allow him to keep the horse?"

Sonia laughed a little. Ezio found himself smiling. "Well, you see the problem with Bucephalis was that he was afraid of his own shadow."

"A _shadow_? A big horse like that?"

"Isn't that funny? So, Alexander turned the horse to the sun, so he wouldn't be able to see his shadow. Then the two of them galloped out of the corral and did a turn about the crowd that had gathered to watch. Then he halted the horse and jumped off."

"What did his father say?"

"He looked at Alexander and said 'You have proven yourself a king.' And that Bucephalis carried Alexander through every single battle. He even named a city after him."

"Really? Where?"

Sonia sighed, "That's another story."

"Tell me!"

"Oh, its not a pretty one. Maybe another time, when its not so hot outside. The heat makes storytelling hard, you know," she reasoned with the boy.

"Whatever you say signorina," he said, picking up the pail he had been using to fill the water troughs and left the stables.

"You're not so mean, are you... my mighty Bucephalis?" she cooed, running her fingers over the horse's mangy coat.

"Not when he can see his shadow anyway," Ezio commented, leading his horse into the stall.

"Where you eavesdropping on my conversation?" Sonia asked in mock offence.

"Oh, maybe a little. Perhaps you should have named him after Alexander the Great's horse, since you're able to draw so much comparison," he said, leaning up against the horse's stall door and reaching out to stroke the animal's neck.

Immediately Asher pinned his ears and snapped at his hand. He quickly withdrew his arm from the stall, cursing as he did so. Sonia laughed, and after a moment so did he. The horse continued to pin his ears and look unimpressed at the loud laughter.

"You take what you can get with horses, it seems," Sonia commented, still giggling.

"Sonia," Ezio began, becoming serious once more, "I can make all the arrangements for Spain in three weeks. I have to contact the boatman and see when we are able to travel to the Mediterranean, as well as see which workers we can bring along, send mother to Claudia's house for the duration-"

"Well," she interrupted, "before you start going over that list, you should know that a few days ago I sent word to my father's boatman. It was one of his larger shipping boats that we will be travelling on. It should be about three more days until I get a response."

"You were so confident that I would say yes to your request?" Ezio questioned.

"Well, yes. And if you said no, I probably still would have gone anyway."

Ezio shook his head, "Why do I even bother asking?"

Smiling, Sonia continued to stoke the horse, completely immersed in the task at hand.

"There is probably something else you should know," Ezio added, "Leonardo is coming with us."

"Oh!" she said, sounding surprised. "Well, that will be good. I was so happy when I saw him last week. I was hoping to spend more time with him."

"Yes, well he has invited himself so now we're plus one."

"Plus the workers we decide to bring along," she reminded him.

_Plus my weapons_, he mused.

"It seems as though we are wholly prepared for this trip," she said in a light, jovial tone.

"It seems we are," he said, forcing a smile. But, he had that terrible feeling in his gut again. And as he remained as stoic as he could be on the surface, his innards had taken on a kind of nervousness he was not accustomed to feeling.

Spain would reveal more to the three of them than what they wanted to know.

**Author's Note**

Welcome to part two! I've decided to push on and see where this takes us. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my characters in limbo. Hopefully, this will take us into a strong conclusion. I thank you for continuing on with me and hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it

-Briar.


	4. Chances

(**Ezio**)

The route to Spain would not be so long. With maps and compasses in hand, Leonardo had taken the liberty of guiding the ship to its ultimate location: the Spanish coast. The land of the Moors had been in conflict with the Christian land for many years, and the territory could prove dangerous for foreigners. But, Sonia had written her uncle and he had promised a guide to escort us to Granada.

The three weeks of preparation seemed to pass by with considerable speed, until we reached the last few days before our departure. Everyone seemed to be on edge, wanting to leave Italy.

It would be half a day's ride to Livorno, where the port was located. Sonia's boat would be waiting for us there, and ready to depart when we arrived. I was sitting outside with Sonia next to me, who was reading a play by Terence.

She had recently secured a manuscript that was written in crude Latin, but was readable, nonetheless. I ran a hand though my hair and stared off into the distance.

"You are awfully quiet today," she commented, still looking down at her manuscript.

"I was decided which horses we should take with us," I answered, pulling a loose thread on my shirt.

She hummed at my response. "We should take the new one," she mentioned.

Three weeks had made Asher look a great deal better, but he was still rather vicious. I was not interested in having one of my workers killed by a rouge animal.

"Leave this to me," I told her, "you are not the best judge of horses from what I gathered."

She looked up at me now, an eyebrow raised. I smiled, "I am just joking with you. If you want me to bring him so badly, I will."

She took a moment before she replied. "I believe, my friend, that you need to give people second chances. Maybe they might start surprising you," she said with the faint hint of a smile. Then she added, "Think about all the second chances I gave you."

I was about to reply but then a servant walked out onto the steps. "Master, Domina Maria requests a word with you," he told me curtly.

I nodded to him. Then, turning to Sonia, I mentioned, "This is not over."

She smiled, "I hoped it wasn't."

I smiled back and then left to find mother. The past year had seen a radical change in her disposition. With Sonia's sudden arrival she became again like the mother I had always known. Gaining another child had helped her move on with the loss of her others.

I found her sitting at a desk in the drawing room, writing a letter. Her hair was pulled back drastically, like it always was, and she wore a serious expression on her face. Her features softened as she motioned for me to sit near to her.

"I expected you to be longer. I hope I didn't take you away from anything," she said in a quiet, calm voice.

I shook my head, "No, I was doing some thinking."

She smiled lightly, "I had not expected you to be such a philosopher. Well, then I am glad. Are you ready to leave?"

"I have a few more things to put in order before we go, but aside from those, yes."

She nodded her head. "Ezio, I feel as though this is something that I should say straight out to you. You are going to be turning twenty-five this year, and I was wondering if you were planning to marry."

That was something which caught me off-guard. Marriage, how I hated these conversations. I was usually good at avoiding them, but now it seemed almost impossible.

"I, um, I think- maybe... I'm not sure, can we not talk about this now? I have things to finish and really this is not-"

"Ezio," she interjected, raising her hand to stop me from speaking. "You are old enough to be the head of this household, I understand. You have done well seizing your responsibilities and taking care of those who have needed it most. And, I would have expected nothing less from a son of mine."

"Thank you-"

"But," interrupted again, "I will not be here forever. And when I do go, I want you to be happy. There is more to this life than just business, Ezio. Your father knew that, and he honoured that."

I sighed heavily and looked down at my palms. I rubbed my hands together and looked back up at my mother. She leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is your life and the decisions you make are yours alone. But, do not let one opportunity pass you by in lieu of another," she said, opening one of my hands.

"This was your great grandmother's ring," she said, "your father gave it to me when..." she stopped, clearing her throat. I could see that her eyes had become bleary and despite my attempts to be brave I could feel the familiar heat beginning at the back of my eyes as well.

She closed my hand around the ring. "I don't want to be buried with it," she whispered.

Now some tears had escaped and were sliding down her cheeks. I pulled her into a quick embrace and when we parted, she was smiling but her eyes were still very red, leaving angry blotches across her skin.

"Go," she said with returning authority, "I believe you have some things you need to take care of."

* * *

(**Sonia**)

Putting down the manuscript I squinted my eyes against the sunlight to try and see who was travelling down the path. The ride was loping along on a leggy chestnut and was not far off. I took a sip of the water I had and went back to reading.

"Sonia? Are you still out here?" It was Ezio, I could hear him walking outside from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I called.

He appeared on the veranda a few moments later. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, and looked rather flustered.

"Yes, Ezio, I believe we are at the point in our relationship where you are permitted to speak to me," I reminded him in a more sarcastic tone than I intended.

"Alright," he said and sat down.

"I know that this is coming at a bit of an odd time, but I think that we have known each other for long enough..." he went on to say a few more things, but by this moment I had stopped paying attention. I was reading a fantastic part of the play, and really, he could not expect me to be listening to him fully when Terence was sitting on my lap.

Then, reaching over suddenly, he pulled the pages from my lap. "Are you _mad?_" I yelped. "You fool! Those pages are fragile! You could have torn them!"

"Do you know how difficult it is to do this when your head is wrapped up in some Roman tragedy?" he yelled back.

"It's a comedy!" I corrected in a condescending tone, "I wouldn't expect you to know that though, you uncultured pig! Now give those back to me!"

"Maybe I'll just rip them instead you little _monello_!"

"You wouldn't-"

For good measure he ripped a corner off of one of the pages and I leaped at him. There were a flurry of pages as I tried to grab them from his barbaric hands. I ended up shoving him in the gut and in a violent turn of events he had seized my wrists and pressed me up against the wall of the villa.

"Unhand me!" I yelled.

"I want an apology first!" he yelled with equal fervour.

"You owe an apology to the muses and Terence himself!" I shouted, closing my eyes and struggling against his hold on me.

He laughed at me, but I was still furious. "You imbecile! You foolish, evil, unmerciful-"

His lips were pressed against mine. His lips. Pressed. Against mine. Was this allowed? Who had given the man permission? I was in shock. How dare he. How _dare _he.

I tried to pull away but he was persistent, I kicked his leg and I could hear him grunt. Then he pressed me harder into the wall, my head knocking against the brick. This made me feel slightly dizzy and caused me to close my eyes.

I could not remember the moment I decided to stop fighting him. But I could remember how soft his lips became against mine and how gradually they taught me how to move against his. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and somehow found its way into my mouth. He brought his hand to the back of my head, cradling my neck as he flicked his tongue against mine.

I really wanted to not be enjoying this. But I did not find the words to protest as he lifted me slightly higher, so I wrap my legs around his frame. And his wicked mouth made me want to agree to anything as it nipped my earlobe. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. Ezio accepted my weight readily as I settled into a foggy daze.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two of us went rigid. This was my worst nightmare. I said a silent prayer that it was Claudia, or Mario, or someone who would be able to laugh this one off and forget about it. I opened my eyes.

The chestnut with the long legs had carried Dr. Fiorella on the path leading to the courtyard. I wanted the ground to swallow me up, or God to throw a lightning bolt and strike the two of us down to ash. Ezio slowly let me down to the ground.

"Actually you wer-" Ezio began, in a harsh tone.

"Were finding us in a harmless moment of-" I took a moment to gather my words. "Ezio and I were posing for a sketch. Leonardo just left to gather some more supplies, I believe he was going to turn it into a painting."

"What of?" the doctor asked. From his deeply creased frown I tell that the doctor was not believing me.

"I, um," I turned back to look at Ezio's face. His arms were folded and he was staring at me, an eyebrow raised, smirking lightly. "Mars and Venus, I believe," I choked out, trying to be a light hearted as I possibly could.

"At the moment when Vulcan becomes aware of their indecencies?" he asked pointedly. Then he reached into one of his saddle bags. "I came to bring you these," he said, reaching down toward me, his hands clutched around a small bouquet of purple crocuses.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. "These are my favourite..." my words trailed off. I felt awful, that familiar darkness coming back, wrapping itself around my shoulders.

He smiled, "I remembered you saying something about that at dinner. About Hermes and... well something. Anyway, I came across them today and thought you might like them."

"They are beautiful, truly Signore. Thank you," I said, and really I was thankful.

But I could see his eyes wander back to Ezio and then he mentioned, "I had better go."

"Won't you stay for tea?" I pleaded, walking after him as he turned his horse toward the gate.

"I fear I am unable Signorina. But do have a safe voyage!" he called as he cantered his horse down the hill, taking away with him news of my lost virtue.

* * *

(**Ezio**)

I stared at Sonia as she watched the doctor ride away as though demons were chasing him. She turned away and looked just past me, as though she were searching for some way to undo what just happened. He arm held the flowers he had brought for her limply.

"I am ruined," she said simply.

"Oh, relax Sonia," I told her simply, bending down to gather up the papers. "Though I did like your excuse. I think he really believed it," I quipped, laughing.

"I am to die unmarried with crows pecking at my worn carcass. I'll have to whore myself just to eat the crumbs off of people's plates," she clutched both sides of her dress, her eyes glazing over.

"Ever the poet," I muttered, making sure I had the pages of the manuscript in correct order.

"This is your fault," she said in an angry, drastic tone. She ripped the sheets out of my hands and pointed a finger at me, "I hope you're happy! You've really ruined me now. I'll have to go to Britain to find a suitable husband!"

I wrapped a hand around her wrist, "Maybe next time you should watch your tone."

"You had no right! No right at all!"

"To what?" I challenged. "I had no right to kiss you? If I remember correctly you were quite enjoying it! You are just as guilty as I am. And what are you so worried about? You're leaving for Spain, who cares what he saw?"

Sonia was now blushing a resplendent red, her eyes glistening. "That's right, you wouldn't care, would you? You've never cared about other people. You only think about yourself, never about what consequences your actions might bring about. Do you ever think about the amount of women that might not be able to find husbands _because_ of your selfishness?"

"_I'm_ the one who's selfish? What about you _principessa_? Look at you, someone who's gotten whatever she's wanted her entire life. _I_ was the one who took you in. _I_ was the one who put food in your mouth and clothes on your back. _I_ was there for every nightmare, every bad moment. And after this year, what do I get? You decide to move away and leave everything... all of this behind. I _never_ had a choice to leave!"

"What do you want from me, Ezio? Do you want me to stay? Then say it, you know I'm in your debt," she said slowly.

The ring my mother had given me suddenly felt as though it weighed a thousand pounds. She was right. I could ask her to do anything for me. She had no money, no family, and the chance that her uncle would be able to make her the inheritor of her father's shipping company was very slim.

I released her wrist, "That would be selfish of me, wouldn't it Sonia?"

I could tell that my words had hurt her. She did her best to make sure the expression on her face did not change. "Don't bother coming to Spain with me," she said, her voice coated in venom, "I don't want you there."

I handed her the manuscript and walked away.

* * *

The maps spread out across the table, could hardly be read in the dim candle light.

"The ship will be leaving from the Italian port on Wednesday, from there we should be able to intercept their route," the young man said, using his pocket knife as a means of showing the path of the merchant ship.

"It is a good plan sire," the second one commented, who was standing in the far corner. "They won't be carrying many good with them, and they will be meeting up with many guards once they reach the Moorish coastline."

The old man nodded, stroking his beard as he listened. "The Romulans have suffered great losses for the past year. But, we cannot underestimate the power that they may still have."

"We've infiltrated almost every Romulan post from Venice to Sicily! They would have no chance for survival. If that boat is indeed carrying Leonardo DaVinci the Romulans will suffer the greatest loss of all. He has the codes for deciphering the whereabouts of the ark."

"He is right, my master. And if we are able to get the DeMarco girl, we could have access to her family trading routes once more. Then we would be unstoppable," the man mentioned, walking out of the shadows and further into the candle light. "This is our best chance for ensuring dominance over the Romulans."

The young man nodded enthusiastically, "We are so close! I can taste the victory in my mouth."

"My son," the old man said, "this is usually the point when things go very wrong." He paused and then stood from his chair, leaning over the maps once more. "The DeMarco estate can only be secured through marriage and I believe that Leonardo does not know he carries the codexes with him. And you forget another very important detail- they have an ex-assassin with them."

"They will be helpless against our arms!" the young man yelled in frustration. "Let me fight them, I'll be able to gain all that you ask for!"

The old man folded his arms. "Henri, you will lead my son through this task. I will give you an army of twelve men to oversee. I hope you understand the gravity of the situation. Much is resting in your hands."

Henri straightened his figure and bowed quickly. "I will not fail you."

"And you, Adriano," the man said, looking to his son, "I will not pass down the Remian Order to someone who is incapable. Show me you are able to do what you say you are able."

The young man smiled and nodded to his father. Then, he snuffed out the candle.


	5. Escape

(**Leonardo**)

It seemed that Sonia and Ezio had agreed to leave ten feet between the two of them at all times. They did not speak to one another. They did not look at one another. And they especially did not want to be in the same room with each other.

It was making the boat seem very small. I was caught in the middle of glares and raised chins. It was a place I had no desire to be.

We had only been travelling for a day. The winds on the open water could be fierce or an eerie calm. I was taking as many notes as I could on the engineering of the boat and the way the winds influenced our directions. Navigation seemed easy, as the captain and I discussed various methods of piloting. I also had much time to do sketching, which was something that I had dropped off in favour of more scientific pursuits.

I caught Sonia sitting at the bow of the boat, sketching a bird which had settled on the edge. It was preening itself quite haughtily, and Sonia was immersed in the pencil marks on the page of her leather-bound sketch book.

The bird soon flew away and she sighed heavily, putting down her pencil and staring out at the water. I walked over to her and took a seat beside her. She looked over at me and smiled, "I was expecting you to be bothering the captain with more questions.

"Ah, well I decided to give him a slight rest. I thought he may enjoy some quiet," I answered, taking out my own sketching book. "Would you mind if I drew you, Sonia?" I asked.

She seemed slightly taken aback. "I would permit you, but I fear that I am no Venus... or an Vesta for that matter," she answered smiling and tucking her pencil behind her ear.

I laughed lightly, "Ezio told me about your little stint as Venus."

"He did? Oh I'll-"

"Peace, my dear Sonia. I believed that I deserved to know part of what happened, since I was used in your excuse. Besides, I have no use for Venus... I much prefer a Diana. And you my dear, would make a perfect picture of her," I answered, making an almond shape with my charcoal and creating the beginnings of her face.

We spoke of other Roman goddesses and gods as I worked on the drawing. She was a remarkably easy subject to trace onto my page. The most difficult part were her eyes, as with any other sketchings I had done. Sonia's eyes had an innocence to them, but were not complete without a small spark of boldness.

"Do you see that ship out there?" she asked, squinting her eyes to look at the horizon.

I stopped for a moment and followed her gaze. There was another ship on the water, not far off from us. Its sails were white, and it looked like a yacht used by some rich aristocrat.

"Are you alarmed?" I asked her.

"No," she said firmly. But I could tell that she was harbouring some form of worry. "I am just surprised, it seems to be moving straight toward us," she said, standing.

"We are on a merchant ship's path Signorina. I am sure there would be other boats on a similar path," I reasoned. But now the two of us were both worried. It was the time I had spent being chased by those blasted Remians. Every little thing seemed terribly suspicious.

Now that nagging feeling had come back and would not venture from me.

(**Ezio**)

Night had come quickly over the waters. The night sky was blanketed by a grouping of dark clouds and the moon was not visible. A fog had also settled over the Mediterranean. Walking up from below decks I saw that Sonia was leaning against the edge of the merchant ship, leaning over the side.

"Looking for something?" I asked. I decided that it was now time to put our past arguments behind us.

She looked back and then returned to the water. I thought she was going to ignore me, but then she added, "There were some porpoises jumping close to the boat earlier. I wondered if they were going to come out at night."

"I think most of them would be asleep," I mentioned, leaning over the side beside her, squinting my eyes and trying to see into the dark depths.

"Yes, but do you hear that splashing?"

I strained my ears, and indeed there was something making splashing noises in the water. We stayed silent for a few moments. "Sonia I-"

"I know," she finished. "I'm sorry too."

I smiled and she returned one as well. "I thought it was best if I just said what we both meant," she whispered, turning back toward the dark ocean.

Reaching over, I clasped my hand with hers, "You're not selfish, Sonia."

"And you're not either!" she exclaimed hurriedly. "You are kind and generous, and really, so caring. I know I haven't thanked you enough for what you've done... I am sorry for it." She reached for my other hand, "If there is anything I can do, tell me. I owe you my life, Ezio Auditore."

_Come back to Italy with me_. "I was helping a good friend," I responded.

Her lips curved up in a small smile and she reached up to fix the collar on my shirt. I held her hands there for a moment. Then I leaned down and placed my lips on hers. The kiss was chaste and when I pulled away her eyes were closed still.

Standing up on her toes she reached up once more and curiously, lightly kissed me. I immediately deepened it, reminding myself that she was still unused to such things. But it was so hard as her hands wove themselves around my neck and I wrapped my palms over her hips.

"Stop," she said breathily, pulling away from me so quickly that my body was still conformed to her slight figure.

"Why?" I asked, my head still light from the feeling of her lips against mine.

"Because!" she said in a bewildered tone. "Because I can't- we can't just... You haven't even courted me ... or- I'm leaving for Spain in less than a day's time!"

"And that matters because..." I said, walking toward her again.

She was stepping away from me, until she was pressed up against the wall of the boat, the door to the cabins behind her and me in front of her. "Because, I may never see you again. And I would rather us part as friends... rather than... than..."

"Lovers?" I finished, my palm brushing up against her hip.

She swallowed heavily, "I never said that-"

"You were thinking it," I corrected.

She blushed heavily, "No! How could you say such a thing! I'll have you know that I am a good Christian woman and do not-"

"Hush," I whispered, pressing my finger to her lips. "Do you really think I would do anything to harm you?" I asked, leaning in close, feeling her breath against my lips.

"I... um- I-"

"Sonia," I told her, threading my fingers in hers and bringing her hands up so they rested above her head. I secured them there with my left hand. I ran a thumb over her swollen lips with my free hand. "I've taken care of you thus far, haven't I?"

"Is that what this is about?" she whispered.

I brushed my lips to hers. "You know that's not what it's about," I answered, whispering lightly, dragging my tongue across her lower lip. I could feel her quake slightly.

"Please stop," she said quietly, her eyes closed.

"If you really want me to, tell me now," I said, releasing her wrists, bringing both my hands down to her hips.

Sonia swallowed deeply and smoothed the front of her dress. She looked up at me, her eyes glossy and round. The green of them was unsettling. She was so very different from anyone else I had ever gotten to know. We stayed there in silence for a few more moments. The fog was beginning to clear and some of the clouds were dispersing, the bejewelled sky shining over head.

"You are my best friend," she told me, "I hope you know that."

"I'll miss you," I said, stroking her cheek.

"I will miss you too."

"You know that you will always have a place in Italy."

"I know," she sighed, "but I also feel like it is time for me to move on. I need to find whatever God has left there for me to discover."

And for the first time since I had known Sonia, I finally understood wholly what she was speaking to me about. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She pressed her cheek into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck, stretching up to accommodate my height.

And then the world shifted.

(**Sonia**)

The loud crack sent a ringing through my ears. I noticed the explosion, but I suddenly went deaf. There was a throb pulsating through my temples. I could feel Ezio on top of me, shielding my body from the debris raining around us. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

Except the chaos was not ending. There was another explosion. I could see the flaming red flashing through my eyelids. Then Ezio pulled me up.

He mouthed something, but I could not hear him. Gripping my shoulders he shook me slightly. "Listen!" he yelled. "Can you swim?" he voice sounded as though it were far away, like a distant echo.

I nodded dumbly, looking around, seeing the damage that had been done. And as quickly as the chaos had come, the hearing in my ears returned. Looking around I could see that the ship master and hands were scurrying around, attempting to bail out some of the water and throwing large planks of wood off the main deck.

I could then feel the cool air on my skin. Looking down I saw that Ezio was removing my dress. I slapped him away with as much strength as I could muster. "What do you think you're doing!" I yelped, rushing to cover up my corset, which was now fully exposed.

"How do you think you're going to swim with all of those petticoats!" he protested loudly, his face red from where I had struck him.

I then noticed that I could not see Leonardo. "Where is he!" I asked over the din.

"Who!" Ezio questioned, removing the last of my heavy, outer dress and loosening my corset.

Not bothering to finish my thought, I slipped out of arms and into the thick of the battle. I could see a ship dangerously close to us. They were so near, that some of their ship mates were yelling and whistling at me. Then I realized. The sounds I was hearing earlier were not from water creatures, but from a neighbouring boat, pushing water out of the way to make its course toward our small merchant vessel.

I wanted to scream in frustration, but I remembered my friend and sought after him in the cabins. The water was up to my thighs as I entered the cabins, but I could see the inventor scrambling in one of his rooms, a candle almost out of wax to melt.

"Leonardo!" I shouted, sloshing my way over to him, knocking floating furniture out of the way.

"Where is it?" he was mumbling to himself, looking through his notes for something.

I grabbed his shoulder, "We have to leave!"

The water was rushing in through the cabin. We would not be here much longer without drowning. I was about to smash out one of the windows with a nearby lamp, but I could feel my friend grip my arm frantically.

"Hush," he commanded and we both went still.

There were footsteps above us.

I closed my eyes, praying silently that they would not fin us. But I could hear their voices and they sounded angry. I strained my ears to listen to them, but they were harshly muffled.

"Sonia," whispered Leonardo, "take these documents." He shoved a collection of papers into my hands. I glanced through them. All were codes that had been broken and odd diagrams.

"What are they?" I asked.

His eyes moved upward. "They've found us, I fear. But, there is still hope. Take those with you. You have to finish what I started." He put a hand on my shoulder, "No matter what happens you swim. You swim and you do not look behind you. And when you touch the coast you run. Run and don't stop running until you find your uncle in Spain. I was wrong about him Sonia, dead wrong. Now he might be our only hope."

I couldn't follow what he was saying, "What? Leonardo, you're coming with me, you have to come..."

He shook his head, "Keep your voice low. Get to Granada and give these papers to your uncle. He'll know what to do with them."

"But its water, they will be ruined!"

My friend wrapped them in a leather satchel and handed them back to me. "It is a risk that we must take," he gave me a brave smile. "Go below decks and free one of the horses, now we must be brave, my dear."

I tried to grip onto his arm once more, but I could not. He swam past me and made it to the stairs. I watched him, memorizing every detail of what he was wearing, remembering the smile that he had afforded me before he took leave. I had a dreadful feeling that I would never see him again.

Then, marshaling all my willpower, I took a deep breath and descended into the depths of the ruined boat.

(**Ezio**)

The gang aboard the other boat had attached a ladder and were swiftly climbing on. I wish I had my knives with me. Instead I picked up a piece of driftwood and used it as a club. Running to the ladder I took a swing at one man and he plummeted down into the water.

I raised my makeshift weapon again and with a loud thwack another thug went careening into the water. "Hey Leonardo!" I yelled. "You should make me one of these next time!"

"Ezio! Pay attention!" he yelled back, brandishing his own piece of wood.

Spinning around I saw a young man armed with a sword. Taking a step backward as he leaped off the ladder, I looked around to try and see if there was something I could use. I felt myself hit the edge of the boat, swirling water not far below. I could feel it begin to soak through my boots.

"Last words, assassin?" he asked, his blade drawing dangerously close to my throat.

"Goodnight," I replied as Leonardo landed a good hit across the man's head. Bending down I retried his sword.

"Thank you friend," I said, smiling and clapping the rattled inventor on the back. His face was a deathly pale. "It's just like old times," I commented.

"Yes, though I do recall that it was you who took care of all the brutality," he retorted.

I gripped the sword tighter. It was a light blade, made in the Spaniard style. I turned it over in my hand. "It feels good to have one of these again," I said through clenched teeth, setting myself up for the next assailant.

Leonardo took a step back as the man lunged at me. We were suddenly engaged in an intense state and I tried desperately to remember my footwork. I was not as light on my feet as I used to be. He jabbed with his right and I managed to block him. I slashed deeply at his arm, drawing blood.

"Where's Sonia?" I called to the inventor, who had become engaged with another thug, close to me.

"I sent her off with my documents! She's releasing a horse from below!" he shouted back.

"Not to worry, our men will find her soon enough," the swordsmen I was duelling informed me, his voice surly.

"What would you want with her?" I demanded. He had bested me, pressing me up against the ship wall. I could feel my torso hanging over the edge.

"What does it matter to you? You will be dead anyhow," he said, laughing lightly, pushing me further over the edge.

Bringing up one of my feet, which was now drenched in water, I pressed it to his leg and kicked as hard as I could. He went flailing back, but not before he cut my wrist. I dropped the sword and it went below the water which had accumulated all too quickly. It had disappeared.

"Ezio!" I heard my friend yell.

The last thing I saw was a piece of wood. Then I fell into a dark slumber.

(**Sonia**)

I picked up my skirts and sloshed my way to the below decks. The water was nearly up to my neck. It was freezing and I could feel my chest seize up in protest. I swam past barrels and floating stacks of hay until I reached the two small stalls where they kept the horses.

Asher was whinnying loudly, his nose high in the air, stretching his neck as far as it could reach. The two other horses were drowned already, their lifeless bodies floating in the ice cold water. It felt as though it would take me an eternity to reach them, my limbs frozen in the sea.

"Easy boy," I told him quietly. The whole place seemed to be getting darker, the light from the cabin slowly snuffing out. Then I would be in real trouble. Eventually I waded close enough to reach up to his halter.

The horse squealed and pulled as I undid the rope which tied him to his stall. I could see where the cannon had made the massive gash in the side of the ship, the water leaking in inexorably. I could feel my breath quicken as the light went dark. I could see nothing.

Clutching the leather folder to my chest I wrapped my hand in Asher's mane.

I could feel him break free of his surroundings and begin his laboured swim to the outside of the boat. Above us I heard the yells and footsteps of many people. I was hoping that they would not see us. I found myself praying as well, that I would not die... though I did have a moment of thinking that it would be rather romantic to die in the sea in such a way.

As Asher carried me through the gaping wound in the side of the ship I saw something bobbing on the surface of the water.

Ezio.

Reaching as far as I could, I managed to grab his shirt and haul him toward me. He could have been dead. But at that moment, the only thing I could think of was reaching the shoreline.

Looking up in the night sky, which had become ironically clear I said a prayer in Italian. And then in French. And then, feeling tears begin to fall down the sides of my cheeks, I nestled my face into the black mane of the swimming horse beneath me and sobbed.

"Take me home," I cried. "Take me home."


	6. Things Foreign

Sonia woke to the sound of the waves. The constant music of the ocean was soft and calming. Opening her eyes, she could feel them burn for a moment from the salt in her eyes and the light overhead. The day was grey, the blue sky quilted with clouds.

She coughed a moment. Was this heaven? She had expected to see St. Peter, or some other saint waiting to greet her. Perhaps her father, or mother. Mother.

Her arms were stretched out on either side of her head. The soreness of her muscles was an indication that she was still alive. Taking in a deep breath of air she could feel an ache in her lungs as well. Turning her head, she coughed up a small amount of salt water. The leather bound folder Leonardo had given her was resting easily on the beach, half covered in sand.

Sitting up, her eyes still burning, Sonia glanced out at the ocean. The vastness of it was making her feel ill. She had not expected to live through the night. That in itself was a miracle.

Turning her head to the other side, she saw Ezio lying half in the surf beside her. The water washed over his legs rhythmically, his face pressed into the coarse sand. The blood from the wound in his head had leaked down the side of his face and was turning the sand red.

Shakily getting to her knees, Sonia crawled over to where he lay. Mustering her strength she turned him so his back was lying flat on the beach. Pressing her ear to his chest, she could feel the small pulse of his heart under his cold skin. He was still alive.

She shook his shoulders. "Ezio, wake up," she commanded hoarsely. There was no response.

She began to sob again, wondering what she could possibly do to rouse him from sleep. She shook his shoulders once more. "Wake up," she said through a choked sob.

Once again there was nothing.

"What am I going to do?" she voiced out loud. Sonia knew that there was nothing she could do. She was hurt and in pain. She had no idea where they were on that godforsaken shoreline. The whole situation seemed utterly doomed.

Her vision began to blur as she saw a dark figure in the distance. Feeling her torso slump onto Ezio's unconscious figure, she wondered for a moment if it was death coming to retrieve her.

* * *

(**Ezio**)

I woke up. And slammed my head against a hard piece of wood.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of the dots in my vision. "What the fuck?" I murmured, lying back down as my head throbbed.

"Ezio! You're awake!" came a voice to the left of me.

It was Sonia. Her face was peaking just over the floor boards. She had with her some bread and wine.

"What are you doing in the floor?" I questioned, squinting my eyes to get a better view of her.

"I'm on a ladder you dolt," she mentioned, laughing slightly. "And watch your head when you sit up, the ceiling is dangerously close."

"Yes, I've learned that one the hard way," I mentioned, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Oh! Do be careful!" she chastised, crawling over to me to inspect the damage I had inflicted upon myself. She prodded my head with the dexterity of Leonardo before determining I would live. "I mentioned to Father Pierre this could be a problem," she murmured to herself.

"Who is Father Pierre, and where I am I?" I questioned.

She dipped a rag in a bowl of water and applied it to my face. The sudden sting of it was a shock to me. "That hurts woman!" I shouted.

"Oh hush! The wound needs to be cleaned," she explained, "and besides, I've seen you suffer much worse."

"Yes, like the other things you've put me through," I muttered.

She ignored my comment, humming lightly as she redressed the gash on my forehead. There were a thousand questions I wanted to ask her. Questions like where the hell we were, and where Leonardo was and why she was acting so normal when things had fallen apart so quickly. I waited for her to finish.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

I saw that Sonia had brought me up some wine and bread. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. Moving my hand, a searing pain ripped through my wrist and up my shoulder. I winced and placed my hand back on the wrinkled blankets I was lying on.

"He did some damage on that arm too," she mentioned.

I felt worn, haggard. As though my entire body was broken. "Here," she said, dipped the bread in some wine and holding it out to me. I took it from her with my good hand.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled, "You're quite welcome. Your body hasn't had much food in the past five days. This will be much better for your stomach."

She chattered on about something as she gave me more bread and wine. I could feel myself becoming warm with the feel of alcohol. My empty stomach was permitting me to get pleasantly drunk. I nodded along every so often as she spoke. Not really paying attention to what she was saying. That's how it was sometimes with Sonia. Her voice was sometimes like the music they played at parties... a good background noise to the action which was taking place.

"- and then we brought you up here, because there really was not enough room downstairs for the two of us. Well, there is that extra stall... maybe we would be able to move down there when you're feeling better. Besides, its so hot up here, its no wonder you were asleep for so many days! I thought-"

"Who helped you move me up here?" I interjected suddenly.

She was slightly taken-aback by my brashness. Had she been speaking of my rescue the whole time? Perhaps I should have been paying closer attention.

"Father Pierre. This is his shed we're using, the one behind the church."

"What church... where are we?"

"We have washed up on the shore of France. You, Asher and I... we were rescued by a priest who has a small church close to the coast. This place is a small fishing town. I told him the gist of our story and he agreed to let us stay here as long as we needed," she answered.

France. I had never been to France. But it would make sense, I decided. From where we were on the Mediterranean, France would have been the logical point from where we would have been at the time we were attacked. Things were slowly becoming clearer to me.

"The horse survived?" I asked, rubbing my head.

Sonia nodded her head easily. "He's the reason why I'm alive, I think. There's only one stall in the shed that we could use. I don't know how long we'll be here for, but Leonardo said we'd have to take his documents to my uncle in Granada."

She sighed heavily, laying down beside me. "There's too much to think about," she mumbled, throwing an arm over her eyes and taking a deep breath.

I an arm around her and she leaned into my embrace. "We'll take as much time as we need. We should just be thankful we're alive," I said quietly.

I could feel her nod her head once more against my arm. Then she rose up and reached over to where the empty cup of wine was resting. Turning back to me, she handed me a leather portfolio. "Leonardo gave this to me before he was captured. I've looked through it, but I'm unable to make much sense of it. Maybe you could do better?" she reasoned.

I took it from her hands and undid the strap which held the openings together. Pages fell out and onto my lap. They were crinkled and most of the ink had run, ruining the paper and the precious secrets they kept. I held one up to the light. It looked like a codex page. A large hexagon was sketched in the middle, with odd markings on the outside of the shape.

I shook my head, "What did the fool get himself into this time?"

She pulled the page from my fingers and examined it herself. "I asked myself the same question. But now I fear that he's brought us into this."

I smiled, "Isn't that _always_ the case?"

The next few days I spent in the attic of the tiny shack. Sonia had brought up more blankets and we would stare at Leonardo's notes for hours, trying to find some semblance of reason... or sanity in them. However, it seemed like the more we tried to make sense of them, the more the meaning eluded us. Eventually we gave up and tried to create a plan for the next month. We decided that we would have to travel by foot and horse because the seas had proved themselves dangerous. It would be a long and weary trip, but not impossible.

After my bruises had yellowed I was allowed to venture downstairs and into the main part of the structure. Sonia was right, the thing was tiny, and they had Asher squeezed into an even tinier stall. The horse was nearly mad with nerves and energy.

Sonia pulled out an old saddle and took the horse for a few turns about the old shack. The priest was scandalized by the way her plain skirts rose above her ankles, but eventually became used to it and would even come out to offer his instruction on the proper way to sit a young horse.

Father Pierre was shorter than Sonia and had a full head of grey hair. He only spoke French and broken Latin, so Sonia would be the only source of communication between the two of us. Sonia had lived in France for most of life and spoke the language with a well-learned tongue. He had the same dark robes he would wear each day as he combed the beach for interesting item which washed up on its sands.

The church itself was only slightly larger than the shack and every Sunday the populous from the surrounding village would pack themselves in. The priest did the mass faithfully in Latin, behind a changing screen after half the alter had fallen victim to mould and age. Sonia insisted that we go, even though I had not attend mass since father, Federico and Pertuccio had died.

The nights were cold by the sea. Early one morning, I found Sonia sleeping in Asher's stall, the horse standing, dozing lightly. She did that for the rest of our time there, while I preferred the attic. It was quiet there, and gave me time to puzzle over Leonardo's pages. They were terribly difficult to read because of the water damage... but I couldn't help but try to solve their mystery.

And there were other mysteries that kept bothering me about that night. Like how Leonardo had known to protect his pages from the intruders. And how Sonia had come up in conversation during the fight that night. It bothered me, and I felt as though I was being excluded from an important piece of information.

I brought this up to her as I helped repair one side of the church which was in danger of collapsing. "Sonia," I began, as I sawed another piece of drift wood, "there's something that's been troubling me about the night we were attacked."

"And what would that be?" she asked, squinting her eyes and hammering the wood softly.

"One of the attackers mentioned your name. I'm just trying to understand why. Did you know any of them. We were speaking Italian, so you could have known them..." and then seeing she was having trouble getting the nail into the wood took the hammer out of her hands and went at it myself.

"Well," she started, holding the piece of wood in place, "I didn't see any of their faces, so I wouldn't be able to tell you that."

"It seemed like they wanted you for something."

When she didn't answer me, I knew was on the verge of divulging some information. I looked over at her and she was nibbling on her thumb. "Do you have something you want to tell me?" I questioned.

Her eyes darted to the ground. "No," she said weakly.

"I think I would deserve to know, if you may have been the reason that our ship was attacked," I said firmly.

She took a deep sigh and sat down on the crispy beach grass that grew on the hill. I joined her. The two of us stared blankly out to the grey ocean. She pulled a long strand of grass from the soft soil and twirled it anxiously in her fingers.

"I have not been completely honest with you," she said finally.

The silence between the two of us became thick. She swallowed. I felt anger boil inside my gut. I had been lied to. _Lied_ to. I hated the word. And now people's lives were in danger. Grave danger.

"_Cazzo,_" I swore under my breath, running a hand through my hair.

"My uncle told me in his letter that the only way I would be able to inherit the shipping routes, the business, merchandise... everything, is if I have a male ward. One that is of immediate family. And since there are none in my life, the company will fall to him. Unless..."

"You find a husband," I finished. "So, those men on the boat wanted to force you into marriage?"

"If they did, they would have access to ports all over Arabia and the Mediterranean. I think that's how my father... well, conducted business with the other Remians. What better way to send assassins over the known world than in a cleverly cloaked merchant operation?"

I was about to say something, but she began before I was able to speak. "That's why I was so upset when the doctor rode off. I thought that I would be able to maybe... put myself in a situation which would require a hasty marriage. But, you took care of that all yourself..." she said, with a hint of disdain in her tone.

"But I couldn't take the doctor to Spain with me, so I thought... thought that I would be able to convince my uncle to give me more time. After all, if he is a Remian, we may as well try to stop him. Shouldn't we?"

She looked over at me, her large eyes glazed over with forthcoming tears. It was much to take in all at once. "Well," I began, "this is a bit of a mess. But, looking at the whole situation now, I would say that it is God's will that we ended up stranded on a beach with a church and a perfectly sound priest."

The blush covered her body like a thin red sheet, much in the fashion of the courtesans back in Venice. She coughed and looked down at her hands. "I- ahem, I don't know what to say..." she whispered.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

She paused. "Do you know what you're asking? The only way we could keep possession of the company is if we stay married. You inherit another business... and it is difficult too, rewarding, I should think but bloody difficult-"

"Sonia," I said, but she kept rambling on. "Sonia!" I said, loudly, not trying to frighten her. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at me for a few more moments. She kept her lips pursed tightly, as though she were trying to find something wrong with the statement.

"Oh Ezio," she said, sighing. "We don't even love each other. And you can't even propose marriage to me properly without us bickering."

"Who better to marry than my best friend? I can't marry Leonardo either, so I might as well lead you into matrimony," I teased lightly.

"Don't jest with me," she said, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls back home in Italy that are much better suited to you than me."

"Yes, but this is a problem which needs to be solved now."

She looked at me, her eyes doubtful. She sucked in a large breath of air. "Okay," she said, "I'll marry you."

For half a second I couldn't believe her words. Then they slowly became real to me, and I realized that we were staring at each other, nervous and embarrassed. "I have something for you," I said, reaching into my pocket. The ring had miraculously survived, though it had suffered some slight damage it still was as beautiful and finely crafted as the day my mother had given it to me.

I took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was slightly big, but other than that it looked good... peaceful on her slim finger. We both swallowed.

"I have nothing for you," she said quietly.

"It's fine," I told her.

"Wait," she said and reached around her neck, undoing a long chain which rested there. "Here," she said, reaching up around my neck to place the chain there. A small, delicate cross hung on the end of the fine gold. It was carved in blue lapis lazuli.

"My father found it in Egypt and gave it to her as a gift when they were courting. I've had it since I was born. It looks good on you," she said, smiling slightly.

"I can't take this Sonia-" I said, moving a hand to remove the chain from my neck

"No!" she said, holding my hand in place. "I want you to keep it. After all the things you've done for me, you deserve so much more. I don't even have a proper ring to give you... will you please just take it?"

"Yes," I told her.

And before we went to find the priest, and before he wrote up the proof of marriage, and before we said vows we had agreed on minutes before, the two of us sat and stared at the ocean... revelling in the last moments of freedom and innocence. But more importantly, mourning the death of one chapter in our lives and the imminent birth of a new one. Nervously, she reached over and held my hand. I could feel the ring I had given her press into my skin.


	7. Healing

(**Leonardo**)

I was lead into the room where the head of the Remian Order stood. He was older than I had pictured. Much older. It seemed impossible that a man of his age was able to wield such an enormous power. He had his back turned to me, facing outside of a large window.

"So, the great Leonardo DaVinci has decided to grace us with his presence," the man said. His voice was low and secure, like a trained orator.

I could not find the words to speak. I was desperately tired and aching. The journey had made me sick and irritable. I could not keep a morsel of food down and night sweats had plagued me ever since we were captured back on the French Coast. I was beginning to look skeletal and my poor frame had proven itself weak when I could feel the exhaustion creeping over me from climbing the stairs to the study.

All I wanted was a good bowl of soup... and some wine.

"Please," the man said, motioning to a chair which was placed in front of his desk, "sit."

The guards which had led me here released me. I hesitantly walked to the chair and rested in it. My body rejoiced for the small amount of comfort it was currently receiving. Oh, how had I gotten myself into this mess anyhow?

"We understand that you've been receiving letters from a certain Romulan. Is that right Leonardo?" he asked, sitting down at his desk and leaning forward, his hands folded neatly.

The man _was_ old. Or perhaps it was just how the light hit his face at the moment. His hair was sufficiently white, and his beard peppered lightly with dark brown. The lines around his mouth drooped with wrinkles and the lines at the corners of his eyes made his stare even more severe.

"I have no idea what you're speaking about," I replied.

He smiled. And then laughed lightly. "I highly doubt that statement of yours. You see, we have captured the people who were delivering those letters to you. They had much to say about who was sending you them. It will not be long before we close in on Hobbes and crush the rest of the Romulan resistance."

I returned his smile, "Then you will be needing nothing from me."

"On the contrary Signore DaVinci, there are many things we will be requiring of you. First of which, the codes you deciphered for Hobbes. Believe me, Signore, when we win... which is inevitable, you will not wish to be on, how shall we say it... ill terms with us? It will not go over well with you," he said, running his thumb over the dark wood of his desk, removing a faint coating of dust.

"I wish I could help you, but it seems that the pages you needed are at the bottom of the ocean," I answered with a slight boldness in my voice.

Again he chuckled. "Nonsense DaVinci. A smart man like you would never commit such a crime. Especially with such important information at stake. The girl has it, doesn't she?"

In spite of myself I could feel my skin grow pale. I desperately hoped that Sonia and Ezio had survived. Though, it seemed entirely possible that they could have drowned, bled out or have some other awful thing happen. But, I had a feeling that they were alright and that they were making their way to Granada now.

"And I see that you have just confirmed my suspicions DaVinci," he said, putting his elbows on the desk and leaning forward, a glint in his eye.

"Not to worry though," he added, "we will have the girl and assassin standing where you are soon enough."

(**Ezio**)

The small town we had come upon in the past few weeks was the largest we had seen. It gave me hope. And a reason to slow down. We had kept up a starling pace, Sonia and I, since we left the cramped beach parish. Now we were closer to the border of Spain.

Travelling that fast had worn us down though. We had minimal money, so sleeping outside was a necessity, and anything we caught along the trail was gladly eaten. Sonia was able to procure some more money by offering to do sketches of individuals who were willing to pay a small sum.

We also loaned out Asher to a few farmers for a day in exchange for room and board. The horse was quite reasonable at plowing fields and we were even received offers for him. Although I would have liked to be rid of the dark nightmarish creature, I could not simply let our only source of transportation go.

When we arrived at the larger cities, our luck changed for the better. Wanted individuals with bounties on their heads were surprisingly easy to find in France. And only armed with my pocket knife I made enough ducats to spend a few nights in one of the large seaside cities we encountered.

Sonia and I agreed it was time for a rest.

I stood beside Asher, holding the reins loosely in my hand as I waited for Sonia to finish dealing with the innkeeper. The old woman was taller than Sonia and three times as large. I could not speak a word of French, but the conversation seemed heated. Asher's ears flicked back and forth as the tones differed. Eventually Sonia walked back to me, her face red.

"She is letting us have three nights for a rather reasonable price. She also mentioned that she would let us have a warm bath tonight," she informed me, scratching Asher's ear.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I think we might as well. I just fought with the landlady for fifteen minutes. She seems like a good business woman."

"Alright then," I said, handing Sonia the money.

She walked back over to the landlady and then Sonia and I lead Asher over to the stables.

"Here," I said, handing her our pack of extra clothes and blankets, "take these to our room. You can have the bathwater first. I'll stay here and look after the horse."

"No, you go," she said, helping me unfasten the buckles of the saddles. "You've been working too hard lately. I can do this."

"Sonia," I said, holding her wrist and putting my other hand on her shoulder. "Go and rest. You're exhausted. You've done more than I have these past few weeks. Besides, the horse and I need to cultivate a better partnership."

"Are you sure?" she asked, and I could tell that she was grateful.

The dark circles under her eyes had grown for the past few weeks and she was hungry, I could tell. She did not complain to me though, and it was something I admired about her. Despite her strong demeanour I was growing worried about my new wife. She looked sickly, and I had a feeling that she was keeping something from me.

"Go," I told her. She smiled at me and leaned up, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I smiled as I watched her leave. Then I went back to untacking Asher who stood patiently, pinning his ears every so often, but too tired to do anything about it. I tied him to the rung, made sure there was fresh hay in the trough and left him to himself.

I began to walk back to the inn, brushing the dust off my thighs and undoing my cloak. The clothes that the preacher had given me were modest, but fit me well. I was glad to have something on my back. The French days were sweltering, but the nights were devilishly cold.

I stepped into the inn's tavern. The establishment was dark and dank, smelling of mould and wine. Sitting at the bar, I ordered an ale, drinking it slowly. I turned the cross Sonia had given me over in my fingers absent-mindedly. I thought marriage would have transformed me somehow, but nothing felt as though it had changed.

Perhaps it was because we weren't technically married. The piece of paper confirmed our union, but there had been no act to seal the marriage. It was not consummated.

I kneaded my fingers on my temples, closing my eyes. I hadn't dared touch her. I felt like perhaps we had rushed into this whole endeavour blind-folded. But, we _were_ married. And it was not like Sonia was unattractive. On the contrary, she was quite beautiful. People would turn their heads to look at her. Not as much in France, because pale features and flaxen manes seemed to be a staple here, but in Italy she was a foreign beauty.

And I felt as though I was not some sort of invalid. I had my share of people... well, _women_ tell me I was not bad to look at. Perhaps she was avoiding me because she felt just as awkward and useless as I did. Or perhaps she would annul the marriage based on the fact that it was not consummated. But, that seemed highly unlikely...

"Oh, fuck," I muttered, sipping more of the alcohol and running my fingers over the wood of the bar counter.

"Have a problem, my friend?" came a voice from beside me.

"Women," I mentioned to him.

"Ah," he said in a nostalgic tone, " that reminds me of Martial: _non possum tecum, nec sine te_."

I chuckled at that, "Not able to live with you or without you. Good choice of words."

"Your Latin has gotten better, friend."

"My wife speaks it fluent-"stopping I turned my head to see who it was I was speaking with. I_ knew _I had heard that voice before.

"Hobbes!" I said, almost falling off of my bar stool.

"Keep your voice down. This area could be crawling with Remians. France is full of them-"

"How did you find us?"

"It was simple. The Romulans may be suffering losses, but we have not become extinct yet. I have people watching you. And now I hear that you've married one... a Remian."

I was slightly irritated by his tone. "Sonia's father and brothers were Remians. That does not mean she walks the same path as they did," I rationalized to him. What did he know of Sonia?

He laughed lightly. "Everyone says that. But think about when it comes down to blood. Do you think she will side with the man she married for convenience or a brother she's loved since birth?"

"You should be offering her thanks instead of hurling your insults. Now the Romulans have the advantage on the Mediterranean. And I have the certificate to prove it."

"Yes, well that's all well and good but I've come here because I need your help. I want you to come with me to rescue Leonardo DaVinci," he said, putting down his hood.

"They have him?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, they're holding him at a citadel about a three day's ride from here. I want you to come with me," he explained.

"I can't," I answered, "Sonia and I are supposed to be heading to Granada, along the Moorish coast. Those were Leonardo's strict instructions."

Hobbes smiled lightly at me. "I understand what you're saying, but listen to what I am telling you. Your best friend and our only chance at survival and saving Italy from a horrific fate is trapped in a fortress near to this place. Do you really need to do any more thinking?"

I waited for a moment. I would have been ready to up and leave... my friend was in need. Now, though, I had other things to worry about. Things like a wife. And secret documents.

"Let me know in a week. I am staying in the Monastery of Saint Peter on the outskirts of this town. And here's an idea, why don't you try talking to your wife instead of sitting here, assuming and feeling sorry for yourself? The key to women is to get them to talk."

"Are you married?" I questioned with slight spite.

"Almost twenty-five years now. How long have you been married?"

"Three weeks."

He laughed and clapped me hard on the back, "And so it begins."

He slipped off the stool and glided out of the tavern. He carried himself with the grace of an assassin. I was suddenly reminded that my white cloak was hanging in the study. It was collecting dust. I suddenly realized that I would be rushing into a fray without it. It made me slightly uneasy.

_The advice is worth a try_... I reasoned with myself. Putting a few coins on the counter and made my way up the stairs. The inn was empty except for one door, which was closed. I opened it and was relived to find Sonia wrapped up in sheets, her eyes shut.

I walked over to the bed, sitting on the other end. It was fascinating, watching people sleep. But I was beginning to realize that something was wrong. Her breathing was laboured and skin flushed a deep pink. Sweat edged her hairline and beads of perspiration had formed on her collar bone.

"Sonia... Sonia!" I called, shaking her.

She opened her eyes. They were large and glossy. "What?" she questioned, her voice weak.

Feeling her forehead, my skin was burned by the smouldering heat of a high fever. "Damn! Don't move, I'm going to find a doctor... or someone who can help you. What's the French word for doctor?"

"_Un médecin"_ she said, her weak voice floating by the door where I was standing.

"I won't be long," I promised.

* * *

I stood in the corner of the room, feeling completely useless as the doctor prodded Sonia with minimal care. I could feel my fists clench as she winced when he examined her rib cage. I felt my eyes drop when he pulled down part of her night gown. She was too tired to bother blushing.

He laid her back down in the bed and turned to me.

"Your wife, sick," he explained in horribly broken Italian. I nodded and listened closely to his words, though what he was saying was completely obvious to me already.

"She had hot head and a bad... bad... _quesque c'est en Italien_?" he pointed to his throat and I understood.

"Her throat," I informed him.

"Ah," he nodded and continued. "She need rest- much sleeping. If no better in two days, or get worse, bring me back. I try and fix. For now, _elle dormira_."

I begrudgingly paid the man. The doctors in Italy would have done something. They would have given her medicine, made a diagnosis. A witch doctor could have done a better job at healing Sonia than this man. He left the room with coinage jingling in his pocket.

I looked over at Sonia. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. I sat on the edge of the bed and poured some water from the jug on the bedside table. Her eyes opened drearily. "Sit up," I told her, helping her lift her torso and propping some pillows behind her back.

"Here," I said, giving her some water.

She took the cup shakily from my hands. I held the bottom as she drank so it wouldn't spill. "You should have told me," I said, frustration building in my stomach. "We would have been able to solve this sooner."

"Don't chastise me," she said hoarsely, "you would have done the same."

And I would have. I had too much on my mind right now. With Hobbes' offer still hanging high in the air, I couldn't think. "Well, I just- I just... think that next time, you should tell me if you're feeling like that again. You could have injured yourself further and then we'd really be nowhere."

"Okay," she said, and closed her eyes.

I pulled the covers up closer to her neck. She pushed them down again and turned on her side, away from me.

"Sonia," I began, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She hummed, but I knew that she was falling asleep. Now was not the time to discuss such things with her. "I've been asked to go away for a few days. Will you stay here when I'm gone?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" she breathed out, craning her head backwards to look at me.

_Don't lie to her_. "I was going to go down to one of the ports and see if there were any more of your father's boats docked in France. Or if anyone around here's heard of your family. I thought we could take the boat to Granada, cut some of our travel time..."

She wordlessly nodded her head. Then, turning back to me, she put her hand on my cheek. "Please be careful," she whispered.

I slowly bent over her, shadowing her body slightly. Carefully, as not to frighten her I brought my face closer to hers. Kissing her lightly on the lips, I covered her hand with mine. I could feel her soft and inexperienced lips mould to mine. I fought the urge to deepen it. For heaven's sake, she was sick.

I pulled away and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"I will," I promised.

* * *

A little bit of a tender moment to lead you to the next chapter, which will have a bit of a lack of any Sonia and Ezio. Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As always comments and concerns are welcome. Enjoy,

Briar.


	8. Regained

Ezio dressed as the sun barely made its ascent into the sky. It was still dark outside. He was silent, the only sound in the room was Sonia's wheezing. It had been two days and still, nothing had helped her. Wordlessly he stroked her cheek, feeling warmth there. He had decided that it was easier to leave early in the morning. Hobbes was already waiting for him outside. Ezio saw the man perched on a large chestnut from the cramped inn room's window.

Turning back to his wife he bent over her sleeping form. Kneeling beside the bed, he brushed some hair from her face. Her features softened considerably when she was asleep. Her expressions were not as severe; instead she became serene. Ezio pressed his lips to her warm forehead and then stood up. He buttoned his doublet and then shut the door behind him as softly as he could manage.

"I thought you'd never leave," mentioned Hobbes in an annoyed tone as the assassin came striding out of the inn.

"I have to tack my horse," he replied, heading into the barn.

"I took the liberty of having one of the stable boys do it for you. We've no time to waste."

Asher pawed the ground as Ezio swung up onto the beast's back. Adjusting the stirrups to accommodate his legs, he pressed his heels down. The horse chewed the heavy bit in his mouth, snorting in the cool early morning air.

Hobbes kicked the chestnut into an elegant canter. Ezio turned back once more to glance at the window of the inn where he had left her. With a touch of his leg, he felt Asher's muscles bunch as he took off after the horse in front of him. They had long days of riding ahead of them.

(**Ezio**)

The light in the cellar was dimly lit and the air smelled heavily of mould and decay. It was one of the places the Romulans met to ensure each other's existence. We were seated around a heavy wooden table, a single candle well on its way to burning itself out sat idly in the middle.

Hobbes sat to the left of me. In front of me was a man with a thick beard and even thicker French accent. He had introduced himself as Frederic. Next to him was a man about my age, with a young, unscathed face. His name was William, and he looked to be one of the youngest men in the room.

Next to Hobbes was his own son, Angelo, who had the same light hair of his father. He was older than me, I knew, but not by many years.

I stared down at my reflection in the cup of wine I had been given. I did not drink it. My mind was elsewhere, my thoughts travelling. I ran my finger around the rim of the wooden goblet.

"Livia is always late," grumbled Frederic. He was running a finger through his beard with an absent-minded look on his face.

This was what was left of the Romulan Order. A few men, half-drunk and sitting in a cold wine cellar in the basement of some degenerative building. I could not help but wonder if there were others out there, waiting to be re-introduced to the world of assassin-hood in the Order. If they missed their comrades.

I thought about the people I had met during my years as one. I ground my teeth. Putting the blades away had given me a new perspective on life. More responsibilities had changed me. But, what frightened me the most was how awkward and foreign I felt. I should have been more comfortable.

But I felt out of place. Like this was not my world anymore. What had become of me?

Trying to regain some of my nerve I took a large gulp of wine. And then she walked down the cluttered and rickety stairway. Putting her hood down, long waves of charcoal hair descended down her back. Smiling lightly, she took a seat at the table, beside me.

"And finally, Livia Drusci has decided to sweep in at the last possible moment, as per usual," Hobbes said in mock regality.

"I did not know that you allowed woman in your order," I said. Most did not, although I did recall meeting some deadly women in my previous line of work.

"Oh, but I am not a woman _monsieur_. Can you not tell by my bulky figure?" she answered, a small smile on her face. She had anything but a bulky figure- quite the opposite in fact.

"You will have to excuse her. Livia's wits are as sharp as her blades," Frederic mentioned.

"It is true. Many a man has suffered the wrath of my ingenuity more than my weapon. It is a curse, to cut down men so often, I mean," she said coyly.

"Enough," Hobbes said firmly. "There is a reason why you were all summoned. Leonardo DaVinci has been captured by the Remians and is being held in a citadel about a day's ride from here. We need to rescue the man from the Remians because he has information vital to our cause."

"How exciting," William said in an unenthusiastic tone. He was turning a blade over in his hand. The candle light was catching it with every turn it made in the air, distracting me. I wondered if Sonia was feeling any better. _Perhaps I should try and send a letter back_, I thought.

"Remian citadels are heavily guarded around this time of year. The riding is better, more reason for it to be attacked," Frederic mused.

"Or they know that we are coming for him," Livia mentioned.

"Livia's right," murmured Angelo. "I would not discount their intelligence. We could be walking into a trap."

Hobbes shook his head, "They have more reason to hold DaVinci captive than to simply lure us into one of their hideaways. The information contained on those documents is extremely important."

I decided that it would take too long for it to travel to her. It would probably arrive to her the day I returned. The whole endeavour seemed too tedious to put any real time into it. I leaned back in my chair, folding my fingers across my abdomen.

"What are your thoughts Ezio?" Hobbes asked me suddenly.

My head snapped up to see everyone in the room looking intently at me. Livina cocked one eyebrow at me, knowing that I was completely ignorant of their conversation. Clearing my throat, I leaned forward, looking as though I had an intent plan.

"I think the Remians aren't as smart as they look," I shot out.

"The Italian has a point," William mentioned. With a forceful strike he planted his knife into the wood of the table. "I think disguise is our best option here. We infiltrate the citadel and then sneak the inventor out. They don't know who we are, it will be easy to pose as Remian messengers or something. It's really our only chance at a successful rescue."

Hobbes nodded his head, contemplating.

"But, they've already seen me," I said.

Then Hobbes looked over at me, his eyes gleaming with a new idea. "That makes things even easier," he said lightly.

I hated the feeling of rope tied around my wrists. I could feel it biting into my skin and I asked Hobbes to loosen it. He shrugged his shoulder and replied, "We have to make it look realistic."

"I understand, but it has gone to the point where _I'm_ convinced that you're turning me over to the Remians," I complained.

Reaching for a blindfold, he covered my eyes. Immersed in half-light I could feel him looking me over. "It's convincing," he mumbled. I could tell he was nervous. This task would have to be completed with the skill and nimbleness of a surgeon. If not, we would lose one of the most important assets the Romulan order had ever acquired.

"Let's get you on the horse," he said, leading me out into the sunlight.

(**Leonardo**)

The quill scratched through the parchment I was using to scribble some notes onto. I cursed lightly and reach for another piece. Oh, how I _hated_ the paper in France. I dipped the long feather into the inkwell and attempted it again (this time I did not press so hard) but the ink dripped from the quill, leaving large black splotches on the page.

I grumbled to myself. I despised the paper here, but perhaps I hated being held captive even more. There was no decent food, no decent reading-

"and no decent paper," I voiced out loud.

I could hear the distant whinnies of horses from outside my window. I stood up from my desk and peered out, hoping to see the people who were arriving. Many people did not come to visit the strong hold... and really I could not blame them. There was not one redeeming quality about the structure. And the company wasn't much either.

Sure enough, three riders came tearing out of the woods and stopped in front of the stone gate. I leaned farther out the window. To my horror, I recognized the man seated on one of the animals. It was Ezio.

Now we were quite doomed.

The guards shouted at one another and eventually let them in. Well, perhaps now I would have a roommate and someone to speak to. I wondered how the devil Ezio had managed to get himself captured. And by Remians too. Had Sonia gotten away?

The questions flooded my thoughts as I crept down the winding staircase which lead to the main hall. Luckily the guards were preoccupied so I was able to creep down far enough to see the scene unfolding before my eyes. Shadowing my figure behind a large pillar I watched at the men dismounted and roughly took Ezio off his horse.

The man who was holding me captive clapped lightly as they brought him toward the company of Remians. "Well done gentlemen," he said in a surly voice. "We are willing to offer reward, as you must know. What'll it be then, coin?"

"We'll take coin," the large man said and he suddenly drew his sword. "Perhaps you heads will serve nicely as well."

(**Ezio**)

I hated having my eyes covered. I felt terribly unprepared and weak. As soon as I heard Frederic draw his sword, I felt Angelo cut my binds and I whipped the blind fold off my face. Taking in a gust of the stale air inside the fortress I was drawing my own long knife from my boot.

I could hear Livia and William come in from behind, their sure arrows flying soundly beside my ears. They picked off two guard who were rushing down the steps to dive into the fray. Turning the blade over once in my hand I slashed at a guard who had singled me out.

My training had come back to me more quickly than I was expecting. Given, I was quite out of practise. But it felt good again. The familiar feeling of power was rushing up through my limbs, beating through my loud heart.

He lunged with his sword, I ducked and slashed at his legs. Watching him fall to the ground, Fredric quickly finished the man. "Go and get the inventor," he instructed, "we will finish what is left down here."

I nodded and stepped over the body. They were obviously keeping my friend somewhere high up. Angelo had told me that there was a tower when we were approaching. I took his advice and leaped up the stairs, encountering one guard who could not unsheathe his sword quickly enough.

"Leonardo!" I yelled, reaching the top of the stone staircase.

"Right here," he said, coming out of his room and shutting the heavy wooden door behind him.

"You could have met me half-way down the stairs at least," I mentioned, wiping the blood off my blade on a near by tapestry.

"It's safer up here," he rebutted. Then, his eyes widening he added: "There's someone behind you."

I could hear the heavy footsteps of another guard coming to meet me. Spinning around I barely managed to meet his steel. I struggled as we, locked in combat, pressed our weapons against one another. My shorter blade was failing against his full-sized sword.

Lifting up his leg, I took a hard kick to the chest. I hit my head against the stone steps, feeling the vibrations of the impact through my skull and my knife fall from my hands. I winced, but attempted to sit up. I could hear Leonardo yell my name as his blade came down. I rolled away, but the weapon cut my shoulder. I could hear my shirt rip as I sat up desperately.

No knife in my hand, I suddenly felt naked and exposed. I backed up a few steps as the guard advanced on me. Looking around, I tried to form a decent escape route.

_The closest thing to me is the ceiling_, I thought, cursing myself for being so stupid. I rushed into the escape with no alternative.

I turned my head to the side and noticed the thick beams that made up the roof of the building. There was little time to think though, as the man lunged once more. With the most graceful jump I could managed I latched onto a ceiling beam.

I could hear the fight raging on, but a few looked up and yelled to me. It was all in French, so I could not understand. But, as I lifted myself up I could see the guard had followed me. Holding my breath, I gained my balance on the beam and looked up at him.

He was taking his time with me, the bastard. My first time back and God had graced me with an experienced opponent. I grit my teeth and dodged a long slash. He was growing frustrated too, and tired. All I had to do was wait for him to grow weak and then push him from the beam.

So it was not impossible.

But I too was growing tired. My shoulder was burning and my legs were shaking. I had let myself get out of shape. I was regretting my decision to give up assassin-hood now.

There was another lunge and this time I lost my footing on the beam. I fell backwards. The sensation was not unknown to me. But the panic I felt was. I almost could not believe that I had managed to grab the beam as I fell.

I was hanging, my eyes still closed fiercely.

It was another yell from Leonardo that had caused me to open them. The guard was looming over me. He brought his sword down, slashing my knuckles. The blood seeping from my hands was making the wood more slippery. I was loosing my grip.

And then, I saw the man fall past me. Looking down, the guard was lying face first on the cobbled floor, his own pool of blood surrounding him. I hardly had time to look because strong hands were grasping me and pulling me up.

It was Livia.

"I thought you were going to join him," she said, helping me off the beam and onto the solid stair case. I had never been so happy to be standing on stone in my life.

"It was tempting," I said, holding a hand to my shoulder. I could feel Leonardo pry my fingers away so he could get a better look.

"How bad is it?" I questioned.

"You'll live," he said, a serious look on his face, "but I have to clean it and put some stitches in."

"Brilliant," I muttered, walking down the stairs with the rest of the crew. I stepped over the bodies of the expired Remians and the others joined us.

"Nothing like getting a little scratched up when there's a fight, eh Auditore?" said Frederic, clapping me hard on the back. I winced and coughed loudly.

"Just like old times," Leonardo said, a smile on his face.

"I didn't remember them having so much pain," I mentioned, swinging up onto Asher, who shifted impatiently under me. I put the reins in my good hand. Leonardo tore off a piece of his cloak and secured it tightly around my arm.

"The wife will love the wound. Women are partial to injuries acquired in battle," Hobbes commented slyly, mounting his own steed.

Leonardo's brows furrowed, obviously confused. "Wife?" he questioned.

"Yes- well, I..."

"He's married the Remian girl. DeMarco there... the blonde with the bad attitude," he answered the question for me. I avoided eye contact with Leonardo.

His eyes widened slightly but he soon added, "Well, I suppose I always that to happen eventually. You two always liked each other. I supposed I am a little surprised at how brief the whole engagement was. _Was_ there even a period of engagement?"

"It's not like that," I murmured to him. "I'll tell you the whole story when we make it back to the inn."

With the whole party seated on their horses we set off from the outskirts of rural France and toward civilization. But, I knew that not even half the battle had been won. There were still the documents to decode and the Remian order was still dominating Italy.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, pushing down the burning pain which was aching in my shoulder and the fears which fluttered lightly in my stomach.

The road ahead of us was a long one.

* * *

Sorry the update was so long! School has been rather hectic! Anyhow hoped you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Intimacy

(**Ezio**)

Every muscle in my body was in protest. They had commanded me to rest after the battle with the Remians. I was embarrassed at my lack of strength. I could tell the other assassins were disregarding me as a legitimate member of their order. Well, if I could even be considered that.

Hobbes had sent Livia to collect Sonia. She would be arriving soon. A two day's ride seemed far. Especially now that she knew I had lied to her. I was not looking forward to seeing her and having to explain myself.

I heard a knock at the door. My heart pounded. "Yes?" I questioned.

"I've come to redress your wounds!" I could hear hear the enthusiasm in Leonardo's voice even through the thick wood.

"Come in Leonardo!" I called, sitting up.

He came in and immediately began chatting about Sonia and I, offering every opinion he had about our union. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to rid myself of a terrible headache. I had not had the chance to speak to the inventor about the current state of affairs.

"I really thought you would gain the courage to ask her. How wonderful! I think your mother would be readily pleased. And Claudia too, she does have a certain affinity for Sonia, doesn't she?" he said as removed the cotton bandage from my arm.

"They were good friends," I mentioned. He was forgetting to be gentle with me, I winced as he removed another piece of the linen closer to the tender flesh.

"Ah! Careful!" I warned.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I am surprised though, how did it all happen in the first place."

"It is a marriage of convenience. I married her so she would have control over the merchant ships her father once owned. So we could keep them out of the hands of her uncle. We haven't even consummated the thing." The last part slipped out of my mouth. I had to remember that now my private life included a woman who Leonardo knew very well.

Leonardo cleared his throat. There was an awkward silence between the two of us. "Are you asking me for advice... on the subject?" he asked.

A part of me was absolutely mortified. He had known about my conquests with women, perhaps more then he wanted. I had never heard my friend talk of women before, but I had naturally assumed that a few had graced him once or twice in his lifetime.

"Alright," I said quietly, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He cleared his throat once more and continued to dress my wound as he spoke. "It would seem to me that you have had a desire for Sonia since you met. I have sensed she has the same for you as well. But you have not wooed a woman like Sonia before, have you?"

"I've had my share of intelligent women," I answered briefly, feeling the need to assert myself on that topic.

"No," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Sonia is certainly intelligent, but she is also a dear friend to you. Have you ever wooed a friend?"

"I've tried to woo you on numerous occasions," I teased. The inventor cocked an eyebrow at me, encouraging me to be serious about the issue. "Yes, I suppose I haven't really."

"I have a feeling that she is just as terrified as you are," he mentioned.

I was about to offer a valid argument about how I was gloriously unafraid, but as the doorknob turned to reveal my new wife standing in the door I realized that I was. Well, perhaps nervous would have been a better description. She was standing in a long, dark cloak with her long hair falling over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were narrowed at me.

"Hello Leonardo, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Ezio?" I could tell she was angry with me. Leonardo had finished redressing the wound already and stood up.

"It is good to see you again so soon, Sonia," he said, and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and covered his hand with her own. He lingered back for a moment but then exited the room.

She removed her travel cloak and placed it on a nearby chair. It began to rain and she walked over to the window to shut it. There was a heavy silence in the room. She continued standing at the sill. Taking a deep breath she said, "I will not be one of those women who pretends to be oblivious to her husband's undertakings. My mother lived like that and I refuse to dwell in the same misery."

I swallowed, "I just thought it would be easier..."

"No. You thought you would lie to your wife so she wouldn't tag along with you," she finished. She still faced the rain-splattered window. She ran her fingers along the glass lightly, tracing the long trails the drop left as they slowly ran down the window.

"I'm sorry," I said, sighing heavily. "And I don't expect you to live like that," I told her gently.

We both remained silent for what felt like an eternity. She turned her neck to look at me. She looked very dignified, standing there like that. "Do you... ahem," she paused, and I could see a large blush begin to creep up on her cheeks, "want children?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Come and sit with me," I said, sliding over so she would have enough room.

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm not suggesting we participate in conceiving some now," I said, smiling and watching her face flush an even deeper shade. Slowly, skirts swishing quietly she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"To answer your question, yes. I suppose I do want children. Not this moment of course. I do think we rushed into things but... I think we can agree that eventually we could become comfortable enough with one another to fully be married." I blew out a large breath of air. I was very pleased with myself with handling the situation as well as I did.

She nodded her head. "I think that is an agreeable decision."

* * *

The two of us were dragged into the tavern that night for a large celebration. The locals of the city had gathered there and were being loud and obnoxious. It was exactly what I needed. A few lute players were there, pressed against the walls, trying to play their instruments despite the commotion around them. The place was nearly filled to the brim with yelling patrons, drinking obscene amounts of ale and wine.

This was Sonia's first time in a tavern. She tried to look comfortable, but I could tell that she was slightly overwhelmed. I brought back a flagon of wine for the two of us to share.

"Thank you," she mumbled into my ear, so I could hear her over the din. I squeezed her arm and winked at her.

Pouring a glass for her, Frederic, who was now reasonably drunk leaned over the table as said, "So how does one become the wife of one of the most notorious womanizers in Italy?"

I nearly choked on my wine.

To my relief Sonia laughed. "I told him I was with child," she answered, a familiar gleam coming to her eye. Frederic's eyes widened, but then were immediately replaced with mirth. He laughed loudly at her joke. I found himself laughing as well.

"Really, it was just for my money," she said, gaining another laugh out of the man.

"Well, Ezio my dear boy... you can never go wrong with that!" he hollered, his face turning red from exertion.

The table settled into light conversation and soon we were finished our drink and I went to retrieve another flagon of wine. By the time I returned, Sonia had even had Hobbes laughing. She was absolutely beaming. Her cheeks were aflame with life. I had not seen her like this since... actually, thinking about it, I had never seen Sonia like this.

As she poured more wine for herself I suddenly realized. "Easy there," I said, gently easing her hand from the jar as she filled her cup.

She batted my hand away. "Nonsense, I am perfectly sound," she said, laughing to herself.

I tapped my fingers on the table, a little annoyed. Sonia went back into relaying stories about her life in the French court. Although they were funny, I was not amused. She was wildly drunk and making a fool of herself.

The night wore on and eventually she had the other bar patrons listening to her stories, pouring her hard liquor and laughing heartily.

"You are a great wit _ma belle_, but can you dance as well as you speak?" a bold man questioned loudly.

She bowed to him in mock court-fashion and then kicked off her shoes. "Well, would you like to find out, _monsieur_?"

"Indeed!" he said, striding up to her and pulling her into an upbeat, quick dance. The music grew loud as people clapped in tune with the melody. It was all too much. I got up from my seat and pushed past a few people. I stepped out onto the impromptu dance floor which had formed from the spectator which had formed a circle.

I put a hand on her arm and attempted to pull her way, but being the elusive wench that she was she shied away from my touch and continued dancing. Huffing, I followed her steps and became acquainted with the dance she was now imitating. Some French woman taught me once half-naked in the South of France. I was surprised at how well I remembered it.

The crowd was enjoying this whole scene immensely.

I pulled Sonia into my arms and when she realized that I was dancing with her, complied rather happily. I twirled her around until bits of her hair fell loose and she was laughing wildly. Then suddenly the music stopped and she fell against me in a fit of laughter.

"Come on Sonia," I said, gathering her drunken self into my arms. There were whistles as I carried her up the stairs. Once I had disappeared from sight the patrons went back to their raucous behaviour.

"Do you remember when we first met and you gave me that black eye?" she asked, laughing lightly in my arms. She was making it mightily difficult for me to open the door.

Eventually I was able to unlock the contraption and turn the knob, impressed with myself for accomplishing such a feat with a woman in my arms. "Yes," I replied, laying her down on the bed, "but you were dressed as a boy and acting like a complete fool."

She hiked up her skirts in an attempt to remove her stockings. "Can you help?" she asked, lifting a leg and beckoning for me to continue.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem... um, alright," I said, bending down and reaching up her thigh to unlatch the stays.

"I thought you were the most arrogant man I had ever met," she answered, sitting up on her elbows so she could get a better look at me.

"Is that so?" I said absentmindedly, realizing that I was running m hands along Sonia's thighs. She had gloriously white thighs. They were muscular and bruised from riding. I could hear her breath hitch as I ran my thumb across one.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling down her stocking and discarding it on the floor. I had to summon supreme concentration to do the same on the other leg.

"What did you think of me?" Her voice was light and airy, still a by-product of the alcohol.

I decided it would be a good idea to choose my words with great care. "I thought you were spoiled and conceited," I answered truthfully. "But as I spent more time with you I began to find you strong and opinionated, and very... wise for your age."

"Do you find me attractive?" she questioned suddenly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Why are you asking me such questions?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I am curious."

The second stocking was now off. It too was dropped to the floor. She stood up and turned her back to me, moving her hair to the side. "Can you?" she enquired softly.

Swallowing, I nodded. I stood up and walked behind her, carefully undoing the soft buttons of her plain gown. "You still have not answered my question," she mentioned.

The buttons revealed the long column of her neck, the knobs of her vertebrae showing elegantly as she sighed. "I- I think that you're..." I brushed my fingers along her skin, revelling in the feeling of her shivering beneath my touch. This had become a dangerous road indeed.

"Yes?" she asked, craning her neck around to look at me.

"You should... call one of the maids in to finish this," I told her. I was attempting to be responsible.

"To finish what?"

I pointed to her gown, which she was now slipping off of easily. It dropped to the ground, pooling around her legs. I chewed the inside of my cheek. There had been moments when I had wondered what lay beneath Sonia's garbs. I gulped as it was bared to me.

She certainly did not have a courtesan's body. There was nothing excessive or voluptuous about her. She was just... so _Sonia_. The shift she wore went only slightly past her knees, revealing strong calves. The corset she wore displayed her budding chest amicably, without making her look vulgar in any way. She reached up to undo her hair pins and the long mane of honeyed curls fell down well past her shoulders and breasts.

She looked like some kind of pagan nymph.

"You're staring," she whispered, taking some steps toward me.

I moved my eyes away from her. My heart was beating wildly out of control. Was this happening?

"Is what happening?" she asked her body inches from mine, her hands sliding up around my neck.

I must have voiced my thought out loud. But before I had time to think she hastily pressed her mouth against mine. It was a terrible kiss. Her mouth was open and it was awfully wet. I put my hand against her rib cage and gently pushed her off me.

"Who taught you to kiss, a carp?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

She pouted and answered indignantly, "Well I haven't had as much practise as you've had!"

"Here," I said, tilting her chin up. "Part your lips only slightly like that," I instructed. To my amazement she closed her eyes and did as she was told. Brushing her hair away from her face I placed my index finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

I closed the distance between us enveloping my mouth over hers. She moved her lips softly over mine and I licked her bottom lip. "Open your mouth," I told her, her breath hot on my lips.

She opened her mouth slightly more and waited for my lead. Cupping her cheek I brought our lips together once more. She was startled by my tongue but with a bit of encouraging she had melded her body to mine and accepted me with eagerness.

I groaned, deepening the kiss. It had been a while since I had been kissed like this. I had forgotten how much I missed it. My palms grew wide on her hips as I pulled her closer, bringing my hand up to cup the underside of her breast. The corset she was wearing was becoming increasingly infuriating.

I fitted my hand under the top of her corset in a desperate move to get closer to her skin. She whimpered in my mouth.

"Bed," I said hastily removing my hand from under her corset and lifting her up, "bed now".

I could hear her breath hitch again. At first I assumed rather arrogantly that it was from passion, but then I realized that her corset was making it hard for her to breathe. Her chest was straining against the thick material, just begging to be released. "Here... I can't..." she mumbled as she fumbled with the ties.

"Let me do it," I said, realizing that I too was breathing rather heavily and that my pants had grown uncomfortably tight. She sat up on the bed, her back turned to me once more.

I had unlaced more than a few corsets in my lifetime, but this one was being bloody uncooperative. There were hooks and ties in places I had never seen before. Sonia was not helping much either, because she too always had someone remove it, or put it on for her. Eventually we began to argue, our voices rising.

"Don't unlace the whole thing, you idiot," she said firmly, reaching behind to try and help me.

I tried to work around her hands, "It's not _loosening_! Move your hands, you're getting in the way."

Finally I unsnapped one hook and much to both our reliefs the corset loosened. Now nothing more than a shell, I lifted the malevolent contraption up and over her head and threw it gladly to the floor. We both sighed in relief.

She flopped back onto the bed, her arms about her head. I joined her, resting a hand on her hip, slowly pulling her closer to me. I could feel her hands run up my chest and tangle into my hair, then reaching to remove my top. I helped her.

We kissed again, our mouths becoming more urgent as we fought to get closer to one another. I allowed my hands to slide to her breasts and shape them softly in my hands. I could feel her body trembling under my touch. I broke away from her mouth and planted kisses along her jaw line.

"Ah," she breathed as I tugged at her earlobe with my teeth.

I took my time, fixing my lips and teeth to her skin. I loved the feeling of her writhing beneath me. And this all seemed so strange... strange because I was remembering how we got into that scuffle almost two years ago. And how so many things had changed since then.

She sighed, arching her back into my palms. The shift she was wearing seemed like too much clothing. I slid the garment down to her hips, letting it gather there for a moment. Her eyes were clamped shut, but I could not keep mine closed, having so much flesh yielded to me, for me to discover.

I allowed my hands to explore, my lips followed where they touched. Sonia kept her eyelids sealed. Eventually my lips found hers once more, fingers travelling ever downward. When I slid one of my fingers inside of her, her mouth twisted into a grimace. When another finger joined, her hands wrung in the bedsheets and I kissed her neck as I attempted to settle into a steady rhythm.

Then her hands flew up to my chest and pressed against it. "_Wait_!" she cried frantically.

I froze in place. _This is certainly an odd time to be telling me this _I thought, because my mouth was attached to her neck, my fingers were fully inside of her and she was breathing heavily beneath me.

"Just... _please_, just stop," she whispered.

Without saying anything... because really my mind had not been functioning properly for the last few minutes, I withdrew my fingers from the apex of her thighs and rolled to the other side of the bed. I sat up, leaning against the bed frame and looked over at my wife, who had already covered her naked chest with her hands and was pulling the bed sheets up to preserve some of her modesty.

"I'm, um... sorry," I tried. I could not contain my feeling of incredible bewilderment. This really, had never happened to me before.

"It's fine," she said shortly.

I balked at her answer. I was growing more frustrated by the moment. The tension in the room grew and her shoulder, which was not a foot from me, felt as though it were a thousand miles away. "Sonia, are you alright-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she interrupts.

Angered, I threw on my shirt and exited the room, slamming my fist into the wall on the way out. I was still slightly drunk, my arousal had not yet waned and the last thing I needed was Sonia being stubborn.

I staggered down the stairs and to the bar, seeing that all of the patrons had left but one. Even the bar tender had gone home. Reaching over the bar counter, I stole a bottle of wine and uncorked it, sipping straight from the glass container.

"If you needed alcohol that badly, you could have just finished mine," a light voice said from beside me.

It was Livia.

"I didn't see you there," I answered truthfully.

"I heard you get into a fight with the wall up there. What did it do? Start talking?" she smiled, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder and letting it fall easily down the length of her back. I had not once seen her with her hair bound.

I didn't answer.

"Ah, woman trouble it seems then," she deduced, pouring the stolen wine into her own cup. "I like your wife there, but she is too innocent."

_You should have seen her tonight_, I thought. She had become bold to undress like that in front of me. I was shocked at her actions.

"I thought you would like those," she replied.

I must have voiced my thought out loud once again. The wine was making me more talkative. When I shot her a questioning glance Livia smirked. "I gave her some words of advice on our ride back here. It's too bad she didn't follow through on some of them... you would have _really_ enjoyed those."

I clicked my tongue, "I would have."

"Well," she said, downing her drink, "there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to find out."

"I can't go back up there," I said, as cowardly as it sounded.

"I wasn't talking about your nun," she answered.

A _no_ began to rise up from the bottom of my throat, but as she slid closer to me, putting her hand on my inner thigh, kissing me, leading me up the stairs and falling into the bed with me, I could not find the courage to voice it.

* * *

Uh, oh. Here we go, some emotional conflict. Will Sonia find out? Is Ezio in the wrong? You'll have to stay tuned...

Briar.


	10. Splinters

The next morning, Sonia woke to the sound of the loud kitchen staff directly below the bedroom. She shivered and wrapped the covers tightly around her. The room had a dreadful draft and the floorboards creaked incessantly as she shifted positions on the ancient bed. She had left her hair unbound last night and it was draped over the pillows in a tangled mess of curls.

She sat up, running her fingers through the knots, trying to smooth the long locks.

It had been a long night. After Ezio had left, the room seemed to grow much larger than it was. She could not fall back asleep, her eyelids light and mind churning.

Sonia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to rid herself of the memory last night. Her heart pounded as she realized that she would have to face him later on.

There was a loud rap on the door.

"One moment!" Sonia called.

"It's Leonardo! Hobbes had told me that he wishes the party to be ready to leave in a half-hour!" he shouted through the door.

"Alright!" Sonia called back, lifting herself up from the bed.

She dressed slowly. Sonia did not bother with her corset, packing the stiff piece of clothing away with the rest of the strewn clothes from last night. The satchel she carried was hardly full, but had everything she would need in it. When she reached Spain, her uncle would surely provide her with better, more expensive clothing.

She managed to tame her hair into a tightly bound bun and secured it there with a head scarf. Marshaling her courage, Sonia stepped outside her room. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Ezio exiting the room directly across from her. The two stared awkwardly at one another for a time.

"Good morning," she said, plucking an invisible piece of dirt off her skirt.

"Morning," he mentioned. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," she lied.

Sonia was about to return the cordial question, when Livia stepped out of the bedroom behind him. Her long, luscious hair was mussed from sleep, lips pleasantly swollen. Sonia stood frozen in place. Livia smiled at her easily, dressed perfectly in men's attire. She walked past the couple and down the stairs.

"I-" he began.

But Sonia had already rushed down the hall and was half-way down the stairs before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

(**Sonia**)

_I will not cry_, I chanted in my mind. _I will not cry_.

But I could feel the tears threaten at the backs of my eyes. I wiped a stray one away hastily. The mare I was riding pinned her ears as I cinched her girth in too tightly.

"Sorry girl," I murmured, loosening the piece of leather.

The dappled mare snorted and shook her head, the pieces of tack jingling lightly. I pressed my face into her mane, choking back my tears. Why was I so upset? This happened to women all the time. It was perfectly normal for husbands to take lovers over the course of a marriage. Women at court would talk about their husband's indiscretions all of the time. It never inconvenienced them.

_I thought he was my friend..._

"Sonia?"

It was him. I could immediately feel my shoulders stiffen. Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I craned my head around and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes?" I asked as happily as I could manage.

He seemed very taken-aback by my behaviour. "I wanted to apologize," he began bravely.

"Whatever for?" I questioned, pretending that everything was normal between the two of us. More than normal, because I had never held a smile this long around him.

"For last night," he said.

"Oh, you're talking about Livia?"

"Well, um... yes."

"Oh!" I pretended to act surprised. "Well, as long as you're discreet with women its quite alright with me. I realize that neither of us want to be in this marriage, so I can't possibly expect you to be faithful."

His jaw nearly fell to the floor. We stood in silence for a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sonia... I was not planning on being unfaithful to you."

"Was that before last night, or did you just make that decision now when there are no other females in sight?" I snapped, the words escaping my lips before I could swallow them.

His features darkened.

"And," I continued, my anger spilling over into my words, "I hope you don't expect me to be faithful to you either. That would hardly be fair."

He chuckled, becoming angry with me. "You're right. In fact, I don't even care if you have a child... just as long as you're _discreet,_" he said, poking fun at my own words.

"I plan to be. As for the child, perhaps Leonardo might oblige me. I would want to have a babe with actual potential. An affinity for knowledge, perhaps, instead of whores and murdering," I spat.

He narrowed his eyes, "That's fine, _mi cara_, you spread your legs readily enough for me last night. He'll probably have better luck than I did if we fill you with some wine first."

I slapped him. Hard.

"I_ hate _you," I said slowly, through clenched teeth. "I hope you die and make me a happy widow!" I added for good measure.

Ezio took a step closer to me. His big hands clasped the sides of my arms, holding me firmly in place. He towered over me. I suddenly felt incredibly small in his grasp. I opened my mouth to say something, but his mouth crashed over mine.

His kiss was hard and rough, making me feel like I had been slapped back. I fought him, trying to bite his teeth and tongue. I could feel his arms lift me off the ground and press me into the wall of the stall. His torso fell in between my legs. I moved my hands up to press against his shoulders.

He took my wrists firmly in his hands hand pinned over my head. His lips still worked over mine, sucking and nibbling them so I could feel my pulse pounding through their swollen flesh. His other hand snaked over my thighs and through the folds of my dress.

A loud sound of protest managed to sound itself from the back of my throat. It was almost as though he inhaled it and continued his hand's path to the throbbing between my thighs.

And throughout it I was not afraid. I was angry at Ezio, but his actions did not feel wrong. It was almost as though he was asking me to trust him, as if he were saying: _I'm going to take to you this place and you are going to enjoy it_.

And then he pressed his finger right in the middle of my thighs, a place he hadn't quite gotten to last night. Light seemed to erupt into my vision. He removed his lips from mine for a moment.

"Oh. _Oh_," I breathed. I sounded distant. As though I was surprised at my own voice. Then the fear began crawling through my stomach. I shut my eyes and tried to push him away.

Instead his rubbed his thumb over the spot again. My hips bucked. I opened my eyes. He was wearing a light smirk, looking down at me. My breathing was becoming laboured, my cheeks hot. I closed my eyes once more, biting my lip as he did it again... and again... and, _oh god_, again...

And then it was over. He let me to the ground, adjusting my skirts for me. I suddenly felt cold... hungry. Like he had left me in the middle of some frustratingly steep hill.

"You don't hate me, so don't ever say that to me again," he said, his face close enough to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"And," he added, "I dare you to find a man who can finish what I just started with you."

He and his ego seemed to vanish away from me. There were still spots in my vision, I felt light headed. The horse looked over at me and nickered. I shivered, feeling cold. Sucking in a deep breath of stale air, I reached for the horse's reins.

* * *

(**Ezio**)

I knew that Sonia had declared war on me when she emerged from the stable. She hardly kept eye contact with me and pretended as though I were not part of the company. In fact, it seemed that she was imagining herself in another world. She only spoke when spoken to and examined the foliage around us with a glazed, far-off look.

Leonardo rode beside me, chattering about lore surrounded with the Ark of the Covenant. I came in and out of his long-winded descriptions of the make and depiction of the Ark in literature.

"Can you tell that my wife wants to draw and quarter me?" I asked Leonardo suddenly.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I was meaning to ask you about that. What did you do this time?"

"She thinks I slept with Livia," I answered.

"Did you?" he questioned.

I did not answer. Leonardo sighed, "Well, I cannot blame her. But I thought the two of you would have been, erm... _together_ last night... after the way you were acting with one another."

I was about to explain the situation to him, but then Hobbes rode up beside us. I kept my mouth shut as they talked about the documents, my mind drifting to last night and things beyond that. I glanced over a Sonia, who was wearing her own thoughtful look. Things were certainly complicated between the two of us, I wondered how they had gotten so in such a short period of time.

"Ezio has access to ships, but I assure you, the sooner we reach Granada, the sooner we will be able to really sit down and go through our options. I have more documents to go through in terms of the Ark, the ones that you sent me." I snapped to attention at the sound of my name.

"I must confess Leonardo, that some of the papers I sent to you were already in coded form. They were ancient documents from the Romulan society, explaining the projected whereabouts of the artifice," Hobbes said, his face turning stoic as he spoke of the clan.

"We are not far from the coast. My suggestion is that we ride through port towns until we come across one of the DeMarco's ships. Sonia's mother was from France so he probably was looking to forage more connections in the country," I said.

The two men considered my suggestion. "That is a good idea," Hobbes said, nodding. "However, I have gotten word that the Remians are banning together and looking to find us. I think we will have a better chance at reaching Spain if we split our congregation into smaller groups."

"So we split up?" Leonardo said, simplifying Hobbes' statement.

"Into groups of two?" Livia's questioning voice piped up from the front of the company.

"I prefer threes," Frederic mentioned.

"Alright," Hobbes began, leaping off his horse and motioning to the group to do the same. I dismounted, Asher stomping the ground and snorting in annoyance. Hobbes retrieved a stick and began drawing lines in the sand.

"What we need," he said, continuing his makeshift drawing, "are groups to cover land and sea."

He pointed at me. "Since you have the actual documents indicating your ownership of the shipping company, you get to go to sea," he explained.

"And," he added, waving his stick at Sonia, "you get to accompany him since you know your way around your father's boats and company. So you will join your husband at sea."

"I could go with them. I have known Sonia and Ezio for a long time," Leonardo suggested hopefully.

Hobbes shook his head. "No, I would prefer you to be in the company of practised body-guards. We cannot allow you to be kidnapped again. I'll send my son with the two of them and you can stay with the rest of us."

My ego was piqued slightly at his comment. However, Hobbes had some truth in his words. I was heartily out of practise and Leonardo would be better in the hands of people who would readily protect him.

"It will not be a long voyage from here to the Spanish coast," Sonia offered. "If you like we can meet in Seville when the time is right."

Hobbes nodded, "That sounds quite possible. We have to agree on a date when we will be able to meet."

"Could you make it in three weeks?" I questioned, knowing the task was daunting with the amount of horses and people they had to escort across terrain and into southern France.

Hobbes nodded. "We might be able to if we keep up a good pace," he said, glancing around at the waiting horses and anxious people. In three weeks autumn would be upon us. The wind was already starting to cool with the realization that there was not much time before the cold weather would hinder travellers.

"The Seville Cathedral would be a good place to congregate," he mentioned. The group nodded in agreement.

"Here," Leonardo said, withdrawing a leather folder from his cloak, "take these." He handed the folder to Sonia who gripped it readily. "They seem to be better off with you," he winked.

"Guard those with your very lives," Hobbes cautioned us as Sonia secured them in her rucksack. "The Remians need those to find the location of the Ark. This is no longer a war... it has become a race."

Sonia climbed atop the burly dappled plough horse and readied herself for riding. Angelo swung up gracefully onto his tall bay and I patted Asher's neck, glancing back at Hobbes' crude drawing. I could feel the marriage certificate pressed up against my skin under my doublet to keep it safe from the weather. It chafed a little.

"Three weeks then!" the leader of the Romulan Order reminded us as he mounted his own horse.

Leonardo waved goodbye and I raised my hand in farewell. I glanced over at Sonia and she had squinted her eyes against the sun, which had now climbed high in the sky. I reigned Asher southward, where we would surely find the Mediterranean and hopefully, safe passage to the Spanish coast.


	11. Arrivals

(**Sonia**)

I could see Spain.

The country started as a small speck on the horizon and as we neared her, she gradually spread her arms, as if she were welcoming us into her tender embrace. My heart was nearly bursting out of my chest. I leaned over the side of the boat, the salty spray stinging my eyes and making my hair damp, but I did not care.

After almost two years I would have a _place_ again. I would have a _home_.

And then my heart sunk as I suddenly realized that I would not be able to stay in Spain. I was married now. I turned my head over my shoulder and glanced over at my husband, who was engaged in deep conversation with one of the ship's hands. His brow furrowed as it always did when he was trying to understand a statement.

It had been so easy to forget that I was chained to another these past few days. I had kept my distance from the two men and they left me to myself. Ezio and I shared brief snippets of conversation, but nothing overly important. We had still not spoken since the stable.

And there were so many questions we had to ask each other and things that had to be sorted through. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. Really, I did not want to be thinking of this now.

I had married an assassin. Well, an assassin cloaked under the garb of a banker. A _banker_. Father was probably rolling in his grave. He had hoped I would marry someone slightly higher in class... the son the the Duke of Milan perhaps. I laughed lightly to myself. I never pictured myself as the type to elope. I half-wished I could have brought my new husband back to the court in France. Oh, the hens would have loved that scandal.

"You look rather cheerful today, Miss DeMarco," Angelo Hobbes said, coming to stand beside me.

I looked over at him, still smiling, "I suppose its because we have finally reached our destination."

"Yes, well we're still about a day's ride from Granada," he answered.

"Ah, well then it must be the weather making me feel this way," I said quickly.

He laughed, "Well then I am glad for it. You seemed... rather pensive on the voyage."

"Travelling, I find, Signore Hobbes gives one too much time for pondering. I will be happy to be of service to my uncle and the Order when we arrive."

"I am glad to hear of it. Your husband was continuously telling us of your expertise in history and other intellectual matters. He also said that you are quite fluent in French and Latin."

I was slightly surprised. "Yes, well I spent many years of my life in France, my lord. And the Queen of France enjoys the ladies of the court to be well educated in dance, music and Latin, of all things."

He chuckled at my joke. Angelo did have a fine face, like his father's. He had a strong chin and defined lips which seemed to be permanently etched into a mild frown. His brow bore the same seriousness of Alphonse and the two shared the same dark blonde locks. I caught myself looking and quickly returned my gaze to the ocean. I could feel my cheeks heating.

"We are very lucky to have you, _Signora_ Auditore."

* * *

The crew was shouting loudly at one another as the massive anchor was thrown overboard. Sonia stood still amidst the chaos, feeling utterly useless as she watched the scene unfold around her like a perfectly practised waltz.

They had almost arrived at their destination.

She could faintly hear the light commotion coming from the harbour city of the Moors. Their spices burning from the market scented the sea air with an understated welcome. Her heart pounded as she took in her surroundings, trying to get closer to the city which lay just out of reach.

Once the ship was safely at anchor, a row boat was readied for departure to the harbour and then a second one would follow with the horses. Sonia only had her cloth bag packed with few essentials and was glad that her cargo was light. Other members of the crew had been at sea longer and filled the tiny vessel with their swelling packs. Gripping her bag tightly, she took a deep breath as she climbed the ladder off the large merchant ship and down into the row boat.

It was difficult to fit everyone in the tiny boat. Sonia found herself pushed up against Ezio, where the collective had believed it would be less improper for the only female present. She became flustered with her cheeks flushing deeply, but Ezio smiled good naturedly and put an arm around her waist, drawing her nearer to him.

That was not enough to convince Sonia that the argument with her husband was over. She sat as stoically as she could manage, with her head up and eyes straight ahead like a seasoned courtier.

The sea was calm as they rowed in to shore. The city was the perfect opposite of the Mediterranean. There was loud music and hundreds of people crowded the market place. All seemed to be wearing the same loose fitting clothing to combat the harsh sun.

The heat was nearly unbearable. Sonia wished she was not restrained under so many layers. She could feel herself being to sweat underneath her cotton clothes. The company reached a large dock and Ezio helped her out of the rowboat.

"Welcome to Spain," he said, releasing her.

Welcome to Spain indeed. Of course, the coast had belonged to the Moors for a number of years. Sonia felt more in Africa than Europe. The shielded the sun from her eyes, staring down at the resplendent show of colours the market gave to the derelict port town.

Hearing a loud whinny behind her, Sonia turned to see Ezio and Angelo helping the horses out of the small boat. Her mare, who she had named Alba, clattered awkwardly onto the dock. Asher gracefully reared and surged behind her, his gracile body glinting in the sunlight.

Sonia smiled, regarding the horses. She swung up easily onto Alba's broad back.

"If we ride hard, we will probably make it to Granada by morning," mentioned Angelo.

Sonia felt slightly dismayed that they would not be able to explore the old Moorish market, but she obediently squeezed her legs, pushing her mare forward into a trot. She was anxious to meet her uncle and the secrets he had brought into her life.

* * *

The mornings were growing steadily cooler. Don Carlo was waiting patiently in the garden for his master to arrive and was forced to button his more tightly to stay the cool wind from his skin. The master of the Al-Hambra was a member of the Romulan Order and one of most high establishment as well. He was also the man who Carlo advised, reported to and occasionally delivered mail for.

Eventually he saw Signor Cristiano ambling out of his chambers and out to the garden to breakfast.

The Al-Hambra was situated on one of Granada's many peaks, but not so high up that the snow reached them. The castle was fundamentally Spanish, but had been Moorish at one point, the name meaning 'red castle' in the tongue of the Moors. The severe architecture and elegant nuances of its Arabic predecessors was still very much alive in the palace. In areas poetry written in Arabic lettering was still present on the walls. However scandalous that fact may be, Cristiano loved the art which had been his home for many years.

The old man sat at the table and waited for the servants to bring out his food.

"Sit down Carlo, and enjoy the morning with me," he mentioned, adjusting his garbs and leaning forward.

He sat across from Cristiano and allowed a servant to pour him some sweet wine. "As I hope you have recalled, there has been no word from your niece in almost a month. Sources have told me that one of your brother's boats, however, was moved from the harbour and has been travelling south, toward Spain."

"Carlo, I may be growing old, but I still have an able mind. Yes, I do recall that fact and if my niece is to arrive to our home we are to welcome her with open arms."

Don Carlo nodded, remembering that he would have to bring up extra linens into the beds for the guests. And he would have to have the cook to with hold some spices. Foreign stomachs usually had trouble adjusting to the flavourful diets of the Spaniards.

"Has there been any more word from Hobbes?" questioned Cristiano.

Don Carlo shook his head. The old man swore.

"This could either be going well or very bad... very bad indeed," he said under his breath, getting up from the table and going to stand by the barrier of the garden. He stared off at one of the snow-capped peaks which reached valiantly toward the blue sky.

"The ark has most certainly not been found by the Remians. They do not have the sacred texts!" Carlo commented, walking to stand beside the old man.

"Yes, but they would readily kill for them, regardless of whether or not they have been decoded."

"I do not even know why we are looking for this useless artifact!" Carlo burst suddenly. "I say that we just leave it wherever our ancestors decided it was best laid!"

Cristiano, who had been watching the young man's outburst sighed heavily and shook his head slightly.

"For such a wise man, my boy, at times you can be a right fool. This is not about the artifact. It is about preventing the world from suffering whatever power has been contained in that piece since it was created," the old man said, keeping a smile on his face.

Don Carlo could feel his blood cool at that. Sighing heavily he leaned his hands against the railing and admired the Spanish mountains which surrounded them. The sun was climbing ever higher in the sky and warmed the Earth considerably.

"In the days coming, my friend, all of this will begin to make sense."

(**Ezio**)

The city of Granada was one of ancient origins. The architecture made it plain that this place had been home to many peoples before the Spaniards and the Moors. The three of us stopped our horses as we entered the city limits.

"What now?" asked Sonia, loosening her horse's girth.

"Now we ask where your uncle lives," answered Angelo.

That idea made me feel slightly nervous. Granada, for all of its beauty, was indeed a small city. People would have known that three travellers had come looking for an important man. The last thing the Romulan Order needed were people wagging their tongues in a large city. Rumours could be as deadly as an arrow point.

"I know my uncle lives somewhere slightly secluded. My father mentioned that he never did like city life," Sonia offered.

"If your uncle is a prominent man he should not be that hard to find. I will go and ask for him. You two wait by the fountain for me," Angelo commanded, handing me his horse's reins.

I watched him stride off, carrying himself with the same confidence of his father. I turned around to see Sonia leaning into the water of the fountain, taking some water and wetting the back of her neck. I could tell that the heat was hard on her. After just having recovered from being ill the journey was testing the limits of her physical strength.

"Here," I said, handing her my water skin.

"Thank you," she said, taking it gratefully.

I took a seat beside her. The two of us were silent, watching the regular kerfuffle of the city buzz around us. "I have only been to Northern Spain. The south is much more beautiful than I imagined," I said, trying to make polite conversation.

She hummed in agreement. I could feel myself becoming frustrated with her behaviour.

"You know, there is still much for us to decide. You want me to come back with you... to Monteriggioni I'd imagine?" she asked in a very serious tone. She sounded as though she were speaking to a business associate.

"Well, imagined wouldn't be how I would have put it. Hoped is more like it." I smiled and she blushed slightly. I had a strange moment where I realized that things could never go back to the way they had been. Too much had happened between us for things to return to normal.

"I would never force you to come though," I said, although the words were hard to push past my lips. "If you wanted to stay in Spain for a while, I would understand."

She looked over at me, but did not say anything. Angelo broke the silence with his heavy footsteps. "He is living at the Al-Hambra. Its a palace not far from here. Perhaps a twenty minute ride."

The man eagearly swung up onto his horse. Sonia stood up and I helped her onto the burly gray. She kept her lips pursed tightly, keeping her eyes away from me. Ignoring her snub I mounted Asher and gathered the reins in my hands.

We took off down the road at a brisk trot, dodging street vendors and pedestrians. Granada, I found was a unique city. It had the feel of a provinical town, but still managed to have a metropolitan air to it. The people here seemed more melancholy than in Italy. They went about their tasks with the same, perpetual frown.

"This was the road they told me to stay on," Angelo said as we came to the bottom of what looked like a mountain. The terrain grew more steep and trecharous as the path wore on.

"Then we should continue it," Sonia said, urging her horse up the way.

Asher pawed the ground, but I kept a firm hold on the rein. Something caused me to sit still as I watched the two venture on. "Ezio, come on! I've been waiting over a month for this!" Sonai yelled down to me.

A twig snapped loudly. "Did you hear that?" I called.

"Hear what?" Angelo asked.

Then an arrow pierced his arm.

Sonia looked dumb-struck as I kicked Asher up the path to meet them. I could feel an arrow graze my ear as I came to Angelo's wounded body. He grabbed hold of the shaft and wrenched it out of his own flesh, his face whiter than the clouds that dotted the sky.

"Run you idiots!" he yelled.

I pushed down Sonia so she was gripped the mare's neck and slapped the horse hard on the haunches. The startled animal bolted upward, carrying my wife hopefully to safety.

Countless arrows whizzed by as Angelo sat up and kicked his horse up the hill. His arm was bleeding badly. I followed suit, my own horse plunging its way up the mountain. Luckily our attackers did not have horses of their own and in another moment we had arrived safely.

Sonia was seated on her horse infront of the drawbridge which was slowly being lowered to the ground for us. Angelo brvaely cantered his horse over the wooden plank and into the courtyard.

There was a long staircase leading up to the palace, which was marred by the amound of dust we had kicked up upon our entrance. When it had settled, an old man in dark robes was standing there, his assistant watching closely behind him.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Al-Hambra, the first palace of Granada."


	12. Stitches

(**Sonia**)

I wished that Leonardo had been here to stitch the wound in Angelo's side. But he wasn't. And I was the person closest who could understand the inner workings of a needle. As he lifted up the sleeve of his shirt I could feel my hands grow cold.

The flesh was torn badly. The dislodged arrow must have been serrated to create the ribbons of flesh which hung loosely there. The bleeding had ebbed slightly and Ezio had splashed some alcohol on it and then given the rest to Angelo, who was able to drain the bottle to fall into a much needed drunken stupor.

"An old trick Leonardo taught me," he explained with a wink. His levity in times of crisis always astounded me.

They had brought him into one of the servant's rooms with large windows. The curtains lifted off the ground as a fresh breeze blew into the room, carrying the cool air of impending autumn with it. It made the sweat at the back of my neck feel like ice against my skin. I shivered and then wiped the perspiration with a handkerchief.

My hands shook violently as I brought them closer to his wound. I had never really been good with needlework to begin with.

Then Ezio covered his large hands over mine. "Be easy," he commanded. He sounded as though he were trying to soothe a frightened horse.

"Now breathe," was he next commandment.

I found that my breathing was shallow. I could feel him taking deep breaths against my back. I soon matched the rise and fall of his chest to mine. But then I noticed the severity of the wound once more... the awful smell of blood and ripped skin and panic began to rise in me once more.

"I can't do this," I sobbed, fear and tears welling in my chest. I was tired and exhausted- both emotionally and physically. I did not want to be strong. I wanted to crawl under a mound of wool sheets and sleep for a few days. I wanted good food and comfortable clothing.

"Yes you can," he said. The man sounded extremely confident as he tightened his hold on my hands. "I've seen you do this with Claudia many times."

"That's handiwork," I countered, "that's simple."

"So is this," he argued, "just a different material. Here: teach me how to do a stitch." He was obviously talking about using Angelo's arm as a piece of practise material.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and imagined sitting out on the porch with Claudia, stitching Bible verses into cloth. It was always something we did when it was too warm to do anything else.

"You take the needle," I said reaching to the wound, "and poke it through the material." And I did just that with Angelo's skin. Ezio's hands still covered mine, following my miniscule movements. The flesh, to my amazement, came together in nice, neat stitches- ones my fellow court ladies would have been jealous of. I explained in great detail the art of sewing as I continued along, at moments forgetting it was a live specimen I was working with.

Then it was finished. I tied the fine piece of thread I had used to stitch the wound. Though jagged, the injury was thoroughly clean, leaving a long but pieced together line.

"_Bene, mi cara_," Ezio said, kissing the top of my head.

Standing up, I reached for a vase filled with potted flowers and vomited.

(**Don Carlo**)

I walked into the quarters where Cristiano's niece was sent to fix stitches in the wounded man's shoulder. She was bent over a pot, emptying the contents of her stomach while her husband held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

Her husband nodded his head wearily. "The journey has taken its toll. On all of us," he reasoned, glancing back at his friend who was dozing on the sleeping pallet.

The ramshackle group of travellers was certainly a surprise. We could hear their shouts from the library as they clattered loudly into the courtyard, a man bleeding badly in tow. The niece herself looked more like a decrepit scullery maid than a well educated banker's wife.

"My master has suggested baths for the lot of you and then clean clothes. Perhaps after you would enjoy a small dinner and then clean sheets," I suggested. I could see relief flood the features of the husband.

Then there was a resounding _no!_ coming from the pot of flowers. Stumbling back from the pot, the woman shrugged her husband's hands off of her shoulders and charged toward me.

"No!" she yelled. Her eyes were rounded and bloodshot and her breath stunk of vomit. I tried as discreetly as possible to put a hand to my nose to cover the smell.

"How dare you!" she yelled again, sticking her index finger in my chest. "How _dare _you! Since I have begun this journey I have been repeatedly hunted, shot at, gone hungry, slept on the ground and forced into marriage! And am I now to be treated like some clucking court lady who doesn't know how to lace a pair of _boots_? Being ordered to my room as though _I_ were some country milk-maid?"

The silence was wholly thick as I considered the weight of her words. The man snored and tossed slightly on his sleeping pallet. Her eyes never waved from mine as she walked in closer.

Her voice lowered to a dangerous tone. "I, _signore,_ am not going _anywhere_ until you take me to my uncle."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't seem to fashion any words. I found myself nodding my head and she repeated my action, mocking me. "Um, it's right this way," I said, motioning toward the door.

"Don't bother escorting me," she said, pressing her hand into my chest, "I would not want your boots to be scuffed."

With that she craned her head high, tucked a stray piece of her straw mane behind her hair and took striding, confident steps past me. I closed my mouth from fear of letting it hang agape. I looked to her husband instead. His hands were folded and he wore a small smile.

"You Italians," I said, shaking my head, "are so dramatic."

"Oh, she's only half Italian," he said, going to follow his wife out the door.

"Well, then I pray for your sake the other half of her is more reasonable."

At that he laughed loudly, "Her other half is French."

(**Sonia**)

I knew that I had caused a scene back in the servant's quarters. However, I had travelled over a month to see my uncle and I was in no mood for niceties. I had no care for the fact that my clothes were sweat-stained and my hair was madly astray. Now was not the time for a demure feminine form. Instead I assumed the form of a raging animal, one in the likeness of Asher and stormed into my uncle's library.

Honestly, I was not even sure if he would have been there. I was only venturing there on the assumption that my own father would have shared the habit of going to the quiet of the library for solace with his brother.

As luck, or God himself would have it, my Uncle Cristiano was sitting by a large fire place, occupied with a scroll. I suddenly felt like an intruder. My shoulders sagged suddenly and it became hard for me to retain the anger in my eyes. My heart grew steadily soft and I was reminded instead of my childhood, sitting at my father's feet while he looked over business documents.

In spite of myself I could feel a sob threaten at the back of my throat.

At the sound of my loud entrance he had stood up and deposited the scroll to the ground. We regarded one another for a moment.

"Sonia," he said in quiet relief.

"Uncle," I responded and I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

We met each other in a tight embrace. My uncle had always been tall, but the years had bent him with age. He bore a large beard which was engulfed in white. His hair had also suffered a similar fate. His eyes, which shared the same blue as mine, were young and despite what they must have seen, were cheerful.

I cried loudly into his cloak like a child. But I did not care. I had made it. I had survived again.

"You are here child," he whispered, "you are home."

And how desperately I wished at that moment those words could have been true.

"There is so much to tell you, uncle. I have documents which have been decoded and translated by Leonardo DaVinci himself. And we have met with the head of the Romulan Order as well. They are on their way to Seville as we speak. We want to be able to solve-"

"Hush."

"But we-"

"Niece, hush."

He gazed down at me, a resolute look in his eyes. It was startlingly familiar to the look my father would give me when he was displeased. I shut my mouth.

"Don Carlo," he said, "please take my niece and her husband to one of the rooms we have prepared for them. My niece needs rest."

"Certainly, master."

I clenched my teeth together, dreaded to have that man escort me anywhere. Especially after I had lost my temper with him.

"There will be plenty of time to talk," my uncle said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "My concern is that you will collapse from exhaustion and not be able to tell me anything you have learned. Your health is the first priority."

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Good girl," he said and taking my shoulders, he turned me around so I was facing the doorway. Ezio and Don Carlo were standing there, waiting for me. They both had their arms folded. Don Carlo looked exasperated with me. Ezio looked concerned.

Holding out his hand, Ezio beckoned me toward him. I could feel my head drop slightly. His big hand engulfed mine. I closed my eyes, the stress of the day beginning to borrow into me. I could feel the tiredness settle in my bones. I felt hollowed out.

"Come on," he said and gathered me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I breathed into his chest. Tears began leaking down my cheeks and staining his shirt.

"For what?" he asked. I could feel his words vibrate up through his torso.

"I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

"No," he answered.

"Yes I did," I said, choking back my sobs and wiping my wet cheeks with a free hand. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the familiar musk of the Italian countryside which seemed to be woven into Ezio's clothing. A wave of nostalgia crashed over me. It made the tears fall much easier. Soon my body was shaking as I wept openly.

"Easy," he murmured, bringing me into an open room.

He settled me down on the bed and brushed my wild hair behind my ears. When he could see my full face, blotched and red from crying he smiled. "I was very proud of you today," he said.

I remained silent.

"You are very brave. You have been very brave for the past month."

"I wasn't very brave today," I admitted, cringing at my harsh words and ridiculous tantrums I had acted out today. "My uncle and his slave must think me mad," I said, voicing a very real concern. The look those men had given me though had already answered my own question.

"They'll be fine. I think it is the first time either of them have brushed up against a woman who has any valid opinions," he said.

As my mind drifted back to reality, I realized that Ezio had been delicately undressing me for the duration of our conversation. He lifted up my arms and pulled my kirtle over my head. "Your bath is sitting in the corner," he mentioned. I relaxed for a moment.

Sitting in my loose shift, he bent to remove my stockings. "Are we still fighting?" I asked as I felt his hands tickle my inner thighs involuntarily.

"Well, I hope not," he said, " because I could not bear to be married to a woman who hated me for the rest of my life."

Angry words were resting on the tip of my tongue, but I bit them back. Instead I said nothing and I could still tell that my silence was distressing to him. I still did not know how to react to Ezio's actions and whether or not I felt that he had done something against me. It was all too confusing.

"I was afraid," I whispered. My eyes glossed over once more. "I thought I was not going to be able to do it. I thought the needle was going to slip from my hand or tear the flesh or something else terrible."

"It didn't. You held fast."

We both remained silent, drinking in each other's presence and the fact that we had made it to our destination. I allowed myself, for the first time in a long while, to relax. The tension left my body and I flopped back on the bed.

I could feel the weight of the bed sink under Ezio's own body weight as he lay down beside me. I turned my head so we were lying face to face. I examined his strong cheekbone, the upturned corners of his mouth and his boyish eyes. Really, he was very handsome.

"How did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the scar on his upper lip.

His eyes lit up with mirth when I pointed it out. "That's from a long time ago," he replied.

I widened my eyes and encouraged him to continue.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, as though he were trying to force the memory out of the far reaches of his brain. "When I was eighteen I got into a street fight with a few other people. Someone threw a rock and it hit me there. The damn thing wouldn't stop bleeding. Frederico even had to..." his voice trailed off at the mention of his brother.

Then there was another long silence and Ezio looked up at the ceiling.

"You won't ever talk about him," I murmured.

He looked back at me. I could see the glint of pain behind them. I remembered that familiar visitor. He still knocked often enough, making sure I did not forget.

"That's fine," I said, "if you don't want to talk about him we don't have to talk about him."

I closed my eyes and tried to picture Frederico in my mind. Claudia was not so closed with her emotions. She and I would often be up late together talking and weeping, remembering the people we had lost. And had they _lost_. I wondered how Ezio could carry himself after what had happened. I wondered how he could still live.

And yet, I was still living. It was hard. I could recall that when I first went to live with Ezio I could barely force myself out of bed. I was ill with melancholy. The sadness weighed heavier than the sky itself. But after a while the pain had ebbed enough to become a small stone on my shoulder. Not quite a pebble, but smooth and flat; a more manageable load to carry.

Something in me was unsure about what Ezio's stone looked like.

"You would have liked him," Ezio said, rather suddenly too.

My eyes whipped to him, heart pounding. I did not speak.

"He was much more rational and he had this overwhelming... I don't know, kindness I guess. He would have read Terence with you just to make you happy," he said, sitting up. I watched him rest his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

I sat up next to him. Slowly, I threaded an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close to me. "Yes, but I'm not sure he would marry me to save me from a worse fate. That would take a particular type of idiot," I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Looking up from his hands, I could see he was smiling. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

I took in a deep breath, considering his words.

"You know," he added, "we're not technically married... so I'm not sure if those rules would even apply."

"I know," I replied, fixing my eyes to the open window instead of daring to face him.

I could feel his hand come to my chin and gently turn it toward him. "Is there something wrong? Am I... is there someone else? Do I not please you?" he questioned, his voice low with uncertainly and vulnerability. It was not often I saw the assassin like this.

"No! You are just fine!" I answered, my voice raising unintentionally.

"Then... are you afraid?"

I covered my eyes with my hand and I could feel colour rushing wildly to my cheeks. I could not lie to him now, not with what had happened at that tavern in France. There were tears pricking the backs of my eyes and I desperately did not want to cry again.

"_Oh_," he remarked, though it sounded more like a sigh. "If you've heard stories about how I will hurt you, I can tell you that they're grossly exaggerated," he mentioned, taking my hand away from my face.

"No! It's not that! Well... perhaps a little. But- I don't know!" I mumbled, exhausted and frustrated. I got up from the bed and leaned out through the open window, letting the cool breeze kiss my cheeks. I sucked in a great lungful of the sweet Spanish air.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me," he commanded softly.

"My mother died in childbirth," I blurted out. I had a bubble of nauseousness well up in my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to rid myself of the thought.

"Ah, that's more understandable."

"Who's to say I won't die the same way?" I mentioned, still facing the countryside instead of my husband, who had come to wrap his arms around my torso and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"You are right," he said, "you could die."

I nodded my head fervently. Then suddenly I felt his hands on my hips, lifting me up. "Let go!" I yelled, feeling my entrails lurch as he leaned me farther out the window.

"You could also have an unfortunate accident falling out of a window and die," he said, laughing lightly.

"You brute!" I said, spinning around. "You really could have killed me!"

"And yet you could have had me off you in a moment if you really wanted."

I opened my mouth, but his words forced it to close. "You trust me," he asserted, smiling. "If you trust me to keep you from falling out a window and dying, don't you think you may be able to trust me in other ways? Your body recognizes when it is in danger and when you are around me it isn't."

"Quite arguable," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Remember how afraid you were to sew Angelo's arm?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile.

I did not need to nod my head for him to know I understood what he was referring to. "But you did it anyway and it turned out so well."

"I think intimate relations are far more complicated than a simple stitch," I said flippantly.

"Oh, you would be surprised at how easily everything works out," he retorted, a flicker in his eye.

I snorted, "Get out and let me have my bath."

"Well, what do you think?" he questioned.

"I do not follow."

"Have I convinced you?"

I laughed loudly. "You think I am so easily won over by you, don't you?"

His smirk widened.

"Well, I am not so simple as those bar maids you bed. I am a woman of class. I was raised in the French court, I was taught to have standards," I said with confidence, lifting my chin slightly higher.

"Yes, well those standards seem to run for the door when you have a few drops of wine in you," he returned, laughing.

"Oh leave!" I yelled, pushing him away. I reached for a discarded boot on the floor and hurled it at him. It landed wide of the door frame where he was standing.

"Rogue!" I yelled after him.

"Prude!" he yelled back, waving his arm at me as he walked away.

In spite of myself, I began to laugh.

* * *

I would just like to take this moment to thank all of you have have been liking and reviewing my story! It has been a pleasure writing for you! I am sorry about the lack of plot in this chapter, but I wanted to have a little moment between these two before things get revved up! Thank you again!

Yours,

Briar.


	13. Dealings

(**Ezio**)

I spread out the drawings and papers from the leather folders onto Cristiano's desk. "This is everything he had given us before he left," I explained.

Night had fallen on the estate. Guests were arriving soon for a dinner and after I had been scrubbed and donned new clothes I had the chance to spirit Sonia's uncle away for a moment to talk. I told him our story and he had listened intently. I could see his features lift though, as I fished the leather folder from my doublet and lay it on the desk.

The old man sat up from his chair and leaned over the carved table, getting a better view of them. His hands reminded me of Sonia's; long fingers and small palms. Hands that belonged to a scholar or an artist. "The Ark of the Covenant is it my boy?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I replied, indulging him anyway.

He shook his head and continued looking over the documents. "Its seems to me that your friend DaVinci has come across a very interesting piece of literature," he said, settling down in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

The old man smoothed his hair and looked up at me. Standing again he went to a bookshelf and pulled a bottle of liquor from behind a large book. He poured us each a glass. "The Israelite believed that the Ark was a way to communicate with their God; a courier to the divine. But there is no record of it after the Temple of Solomon was destroyed by the Babylonians."

I took a sip of the harsh alcohol and continued listening. I could feel myself being pulled deeper into the mystery and I was not sure whether or not I wanted to be a part of it.

"So some believe that the Babylonians brought it back to their city as the spoils of war. Many years passed, the country came under control of the Akkadians and later on the Macedonians. It was not until Marc Antony, a brilliant Roman war general, travelled back to take control of Egypt that we ever hear of the Ark again," he said.

"So Antony was able to find it then?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, he could not. But, he heard rumours that it had been taken to Egypt with Ptolemy as Alexander the Great's bequeathal upon him after his death. Ptolemy hid it from everyone, even his children. But, each Ptolemy contained instructions on where to locate it."

"Cleopatra was a Ptolemy, was she not?" My history was slowly coming back to me as I began to make connections.

He nodded his head. "Yes, and Antony was a Romulan. He was able to glean the whereabouts of the Ark from her on the condition that he died with the secret. The Romulans would have needed to find the Ark first, before the Remians came to take over Egypt."

"Octavian was a Remian?"

His face grew dark and solemn. "Of the vary worst variety. He thirsted for the power the Ark held. He had more to gain from Egypt than just another territory. He knew the Ark was hidden there."

"Did he find it?"

"Antony and Cleopatra committed suicide before he could get to them. And then the Ark was lost to history again."

"So then why are these documents so important?" I asked.

His smile grew large, wrinkling the corners of his face. His eyes brightened and likened to Sonia's. "It is because before he died, Antony wrote what he had learned down and entrusted it to his only slave. The documents Leonardo has come across are those same ones."

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. "Antony wrote these out?" I asked, shocked and in awe.

"No, they are probably copies, documents do not usually last that long as the years take their toll on them. And what's more, Leonardo has almost finished decoding them. We are so much closer to finding the Ark than previously thought."

I sat in a chair next to the fireplace to collect my thoughts. I was starting to realize how dire the situation was becoming. "And I suspect that the Remians are not looking to use the Ark for anything good?"

He shook his head, his white beard gleaming in the firelight. "No. With them I always fear the worst. This has indeed become greater than the two Orders. It is now about the very fate of humanity."

_Another plot to destroy the world_, I mused in my thoughts. Now I could not possibly back out of the battle I had so artfully stumbled into. I swore under my breath.

I could feel his hand come to rest on my shoulder, "I am sorry that you have become a part of this."

"So we have to destroy it then?" I wanted to avoid sympathy.

"Yes."

Finishing the rest of my drink I stood up, putting my glass on the bookshelf. "I do not think Sonia has told you yet, but we need to be staying here for about two and a half weeks," I said, remembering that we were at the mercy of this man's charity.

"Of course. You are my family now, after all," he said and we regarded each other for a long moment. "I must ask, how long have the two of you been married?"

I began to grow uncomfortable. "Almost a month now," I answered.

He nodded his head. "I am surprised, Signore, at the hastiness of the marriage. One can only assume that the arrangement was agreed upon under pressing circumstances. Am I not correct?"

I did not want to nod my head, though I found myself answering his question by the cowardly bobbing of my head. Cristiano's eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"Is she with child?"

"_What_? No!"

He held up a hand to stop me. "As her only male relative in her life right now it is only my duty to preserve the reputation of a most innocent young woman. She is of good birth and rank, Signore. I do not hope she has been forced to turn away from it because of an unfortunate incident."

_There was an insult somewhere in there,_ I thought, folding my arms.

"I too was brought up in good society Signor. My father was an esteemed banker. Our family owned land outside of Tuscany and oversees a small town there. When my uncle dies I will be inheriting the estate," I explained.

He nodded his head, seemingly pleased. "Very well. And so you have inherited his merchant business as well through marriage. I expect that you also want a dowry as well?"

"I think that we can agree that the business is enough-"

"Oh, nonsense. She has a fiery tongue that Sonia, hard girl to keep in line. Her father thought he would go bankrupt, trying to find a husband for her. She was quite wild, he sent her to France to have some proper schooling. I am sure you want some sort of compensation?"

I walked closer to him as he began drawing up an order for money. "What was she doing to make her father send her away?"

He waved his hand at me, "She just needed to be taught some lessons, that's all. That's only according to Luca. He always was quite dramatic. A firm hand is all she needs at times. Ah well, the past is the past I suppose. I assume the marriage has been consummated?"

I was beginning to grow angry at the amount of personal questions. He smiled up at me, quill in hand, "I am sure you will be quite pleased with her. Her mother came from good French stock. She was able to give her husband four sons. All children are incredibly healthy... I am sure it will be the same for you."

"She is no broodmare," I said through clenched teeth. The hard reality of marriage was beginning to set in.

Cristiano smiled, "Ah, Ezio. Women and mares handle the same way: soothe them with soft words and gentle hands and they will readily do your bidding. But keeping the reins tight will only earn you an unsuitable animal."

I smiled, thinking of Sonia as a mare and how impossible she would have been to train. Too much spirit. Perhaps I would try her uncle's advice.

He handed me the money order and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I wish the two of you the best of luck," he said, smiling.

I nodded my head and looked down at the piece of parchment he had just drawn up for me. I felt guilty taking it.

The next week passed with not much circumstance. Angelo recovered quite well and took to riding around the city in search of any Remian spies hiding there. We held our breath every time he went out, but it then became apparent that we were safe. Finally, everyone could relax.

I took to learning as much about history and the Ark as I could. Sonia was quite impressed at me, perhaps the most interested she had been with me in a while. My attempts at wooing her were quite in vain.

On one particular occasion when we were walking through the markets of Granada I bought her orchids only to see them be given to a young slave girl. Sonia told me the girl needed them more than she did, not really cognisant of what I was trying to do.

Then I had given her a pet sparrow, comparing her to the Lesbia that Catullus was so enamoured with, even quoting a few lines from one of his love poems. She listened thoughtfully, saying that it was about time I practised my Latin and the next day she set the sparrow free. When I asked her why, through a clenched and frustrated jaw, she simply told me that she thought it was cruel that any animal like that pretty sparrow should be caged.

I decided that I had begun to lose my touch. But for some reason, the night after she set the sparrow free, I woke to someone climbing into my bed. Heart pounding, I was almost ready to leap from the warm sheets and to safety.

"Ezio," Sonia had said softly.

I relaxed my muscles. "What?" I questioned harshly, angry that she had woken me in the middle of the night.

She took a deep breath. "Do you want... I'm not sure how to say this- but.. can we?"

"_What_?" I asked, again, my brain fogged from sleep. I rested my head fully against the pillows and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Then her tiny hand latched itself to my shoulder and shook it.

"Here I sneak into your bed in the middle of the night and you do nothing!" she whispered angrily against the pillow.

I rolled over onto my back. "This is hardly a convenient time to come and talk."

I could see a stain form on her cheeks, ignited by the moonlight, as she blushed. "I did not come here to talk Ezio Auditore," she said, being bold despite the obvious shyness displayed by her body.

"Oh," was the only word I could form, pinned by her voice.

Then she pressed her mouth against mine and kissed me hard. The lessons I had given her seemed to work readily. As we kissed I rolled her onto her back, resting my hips in between her thighs. I moved her shift up past her thighs, running my hands greedily along her legs.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked, my breath now coming in heavy pants. My ears opened as I expected to hear how the lascivious words of Catullus had melted her resolve. The poem had been rather difficult to memorize.

How did it go? _Let us live, my Lesbia, let us love, and all the words of the old, and so moral, may they be worth less than nothing to us!_

"Well," she said in between the meeting of our lips, "some of the women were confused as to why we did not visit one another in the night. I figured I would come here and just get our wedding night over with to put an end to some of rumours."

My desired died like a coal doused in river water. "_What_?" I questioned for the third time.

She looked confused, her lips all swollen and delicious-looking, pouting delectably at me. I had to remind myself of my feelings. "What's the matter?"

Her shift had fallen over the side of her shoulder, bearing skin that had recently been tanned from all the trips she took to the hidden outdoor baths in the palace. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "You are willing to sacrifice your virginity to put to rest a few _rumours_?"

Her head shrunk back into the pillow, "I think that's hardly the point here!"

"And all those things I did for you this week... they all really meant nothing to you, didn't they?"

She leaned over and bit her lip, her big eyes widening with apology. "Oh, Ezio... I thought... I didn't know, I just assumed you were being _nice_," she said, putting a hand on my chest.

I felt stupid and foolish, like I was when I was sixteen and rejected by some pretty house maid. I did not answer for a moment. Then deciding it was better to act like an adult I replied, "Well it just means that I should work harder then, doesn't it?"

My attempt at levity did not lighten her eyes. "Oh I can be such a dolt at times!" she cried, reprimanding herself. Then she turned her head back to look at me, "Maybe its because we have been friends for so long. I can't bring myself to distinguish what your actions mean."

I took a deep breath and pushed it past my lips. "Next time, I want you to come to me on your own volition," I told her, and it was the truth.

"Oh really, I'm not even sure what all the fuss is about with virginity! It is just there to ensure that blood and pain on my wedding night secure somehow my innocent nature and good virtue. It is all just so stupid. I'm not even sure that I care that mine is still intact," she mused, falling asleep.

I lay awake and stared at the ceiling, contemplating my relationship with my wife. But really, I was pondering more about the way I had been acting. I was hurt that she did not notice my efforts. Then she comes to me in the middle of the night and I refuse her. There had to be something wrong with me. I _was_ losing my touch.

Then I looked over at Sonia who was snoring lightly, her long hair braided and tousled about her head. My heart strained for a moment as smoothed her hair past her ears. She batted my hands away weakly. I smiled and pulled her close to me. She struggled lightly but then fell asleep again quickly.

I found my eyelids beginning to close, but before I could fall asleep I heard voice coming from outside our door. I strained my ears, trying to hear what was being said, though it proved useless. Untangling myself from Sonia's arms I stood as quietly as possible and walked to the door.

I pressed my ear to the thick door and listened. The voices were hushed and I though I could hear their tones, I could not make out their words.

"Ezio?" it was Sonia's soft voice coming from the bed.

"Hush!" I said, more firmly than I needed. They must have heard Sonia or I because the voices had suddenly stopped. Looking under the door I could see shadows dispersing.

Standing up, I began walking back to bed, but then I heard the awful sound of the door knob being turned.


	14. Disguises

(**Sonia**)

I clutched the sheet to my chest and watched as the knob turned on the door. The moonlight was the only source of light in the room and the metal of the knob glinted ominously in the dark. I caught my breath. Ezio crouched into the shadows. I felt myself freeze and shut my eyes.

"Sonia?"

I exhaled loudly as I realized that the bewildered voice belonged to none other than the great Leonardo DaVinci. He seemed flustered and embarrassed that he had walked into his friend's bedroom only to see his wife in the bed, clothing askew. I grabbed my dressing gown which I had discarded on the floor before climbing into bed.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?" Ezio said firmly, though I knew he was thanking Christ that it was only the absent-minded inventor and not some real threat.

"The company was able to make it to Seville faster than we thought. Sonia's uncle agreed to accommodate us. It is safer here, apparently, than in the larger city. I came to see if you had the papers I had translated," he explained.

I tied the sash on my dressing gown. A breeze had swept through the window, carrying with it a cold chill. I latched the window and lit a nearby candle. The room instantly became less foreboding. My two companions squinted their eyes against the light.

Leonardo himself looked worn and haggard from journeying. There were dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders hunched in exhaustion. My husband, though his eyelids drooped slightly, looked thoroughly sated and healthy from a week of rest. I smiled at the two of them.

"Who were the people speaking outside of our door?" asked Ezio, turning to his friend.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just arrived."

Ezio stroked his chin, thinking. A silence fell over us. "Leonardo, you look fatigued. Do you want me to walk with you to your room?" I asked, clutching the sides of my gown with one hand and grasping the candle holder with the other.

"Oh, no. I should be able to find my way, thank you though."

When he left the room, I blew out the candle, watching the long tendrils of smoke disappear. I relieved myself of the heavy gown again and climbed into the expanse of bed. Ezio did not join me right away. He stood by the window, his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I demanded lightly, lying on my side, facing him.

He shook his head. "There was something about those voices... I don't know, I am probably over reacting," he said, more to himself than to me.

"What did they say?" I asked, yawning and closing my eyes.

"I couldn't hear any specific words. But their voices were quiet, like they were trying to keep something a secret..." he continued.

Then I felt the dip in the mattress as he lay down beside me.

The thought began niggling at me as well. "We both need to settle back into the idea of what it means to truly relax," I said, sitting up and looking down at Ezio. "Like how it used to be back in Monteriggioni."

"You _had_ to come in here and wake me up," he hissed sighing heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Leonardo would have soon enough," I retorted. "And besides, I think most men would have enjoyed being awoken that way... having their wives throwing themselves at you," I added, twisting the knife slightly.

"It would have been more interesting if we weren't married," Ezio said. "Now I can't even properly debauch you."

I blushed at his comment. Instead of shrinking away I dove in. "Well, you have hardly tried," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Ezio looked up at me and smirked, "Well, I thought I did quite well in the stables. But that was hardly the totality of it all."

I dropped onto the pillow, turning my body away from him. "Well," I cooed, "it really is a shame that we are married then."

(**Ezio**)

I watched Leonardo as he read over the coded pages. I stared out the window, my friend seated at the desk, pouring over the pages which could have been as tired and worn as he was. The Spanish countryside was alight with autumn sun and I could hear the calls of Arabic goat herders and they lead their flocks over the mountains. They reminded me of home, of Italy.

I suddenly wondered how Mother was faring. I managed to send a letter when I was in France. I had heard nothing from my family. I imagined Claudia was doing well, as she loved her husband and new home.

I wondered for a moment if Sonia was happy to come home to Italy with me. _Of course she is,_ I reasoned. But then I remembered that she had not become married to me by choice.

There was enough time to annul. She could fill out the documents and spend the rest of her life free of me. The thought did not make me happy. I was getting used to Sonia being around. I was getting used to having her beside me. I liked how the two of us could be together for hours and not say a word to one another.

"Do you not have some kind of internal crisis to confide in me, my friend?" asked Leonardo, talking from his desk. Not looking up from the papers.

"No," I lied.

He smiled, all too knowingly. "Then it is with you and I will leave it there," he answered.

"Do you think she would have married me if we had not been forced?" I asked.

At this he looked at me and I could see him contemplating my question with some difficulty. "No," he answered.

I was slightly annoyed by his brutal honesty. I turned back to the window.

"But I think that sometimes people are brought to realize their feelings for each other under odd circumstances. I think that life has a plan for joining men and women. And because that may include asking for someone's hand, or grasping onto that hand when there is nothing else to do, it does not cheapen that bond."

I nodded my head. Slowly and with much effort I finally said the words, heavier than bags of sand, ones that had been weighing me down for too long. "I think I'm in love with her."

I realized a certain tightness in my shoulders dissipated. I felt as though the world had crawled out of my mouth, leaving me incredibly light.

"How do you know?" asked Leonardo, ever the scientist.

"Because she makes me want to be better."

"Are you going to tell her?" he said.

"_No_," I retorted firmly.

"What if she feels the same way?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"An assassin afraid of risk... the paradoxes keep growing, don't they Ezio?" He smiled, but was still looking down at his documents.

"I have to be certain of her feelings first," I reasoned.

Leonardo nodded his head, but I was being thoroughly ignored. I stood up and walked to the window, closing my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair. "How is the deciphering going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"As well as can be expected I presume," he said, sighing. "I am almost finished. It is odd though. The papers only offer riddles, not actual locations as I may have thought."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, turning back to him.

"Well, for instance... _Look to the child of Osiris to find the path to Du'at. There the living souls will __lead you to rest_. I am not sure what they mean by trying to find a child. Perhaps at statue or painting of some sort? I am not well versed in the history of ancient Egypt or their beliefs."

"I know someone who is," I mentioned, my mind running immediately back to Sonia.

"Give her a few more days," Leonardo said, "she still needs time to recuperate. She has been through much these past weeks."

"Alright," and I believed he was suggesting that I wait to ask her more things than just Egyptian history. My palms itched at the idea. I was not a very patient person.

"My dear Signore DaVinci, how are things?" Sonia's uncle, Cristiano, had come in through the door and was walking toward us. He seemed to be in a very bright mood. "And my son-in-law, how do you fare?"

"Fine," Leonardo and I answered in unison. I found his spirits strangely annoying, as though he were putting on false airs. And I knew that they were not solely for me. Leonardo was slightly celebrated in this part of Spain. He seemed to be known much in the world. Cristiano was incredibly delighted to have the great innovator stay at his house.

"I have come to extend an invitation to a Masque that I am holding tomorrow night. I presume you will come?"

"I don't have a costume," Leonardo and I answered in sync once more. I sniggered at the clumsy excuse we had both used at the same time.

After a short silence, Cristiano said, "Don't be ridiculous, I have plenty you can borrow. I'll have my tailors make all the necessary alterations."

I bit my lip. Leonardo was the first to respond. "We would be delighted," he responded, through a terse smile.

"Excellent! I'll send my servants to you tonight with possibly masks and costumes!" he hurried out into the corridor, leaving us to ourselves once more.

"You know, he's probably only holding that masquerade so he can parade you around to all of his guests," I said, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"Yes, well, part of being prominent in good society is attending social gatherings, whether you like them or not. Really there is no escaping them," he said in a good-natured way and then went back to his books.

I wondered Leonardo, a man who had such a keen insight into the human spirit could accept such trivial and petty things like masquerades with a shrug and a sigh. _His opinion of mankind must be very distorted_, I mused to myself.

"I wonder what I shall go as?" my companion voiced out loud, his eyes moving from the page and staring off into the distance, as though he were inventing a costume in his mind's eye.

_Perhaps not then_, I thought, smiling.

(**Sonia**)

I could hear the guests stumbling and laughing downstairs as the masquerade became more crowded and lively. I had been in my room with one of the serving wenches who knew how to dress hair. The seamstress had altered one of my late aunt's dresses to make it into a demure toga-style garb. The neck was scooped, with loose sleeves and golden ribbon holding the material in place.

My hair was piled atop my head, all curled and held in place with a sash, much in the style of the ancient Greek women. With some clipped ivy adorned in my hair and a bow resting across my back, I thought I made a good picture of Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt. The costume was clever without being vulgar; clever without being obvious.

I was quite proud of the creation. The wench tied the final piece, a plain green mask, around my face to hide my identity.

"What do you think?" I asked the servant, twirling around to feel the dress pick up around my legs.

She nodded her head and smiled in approval, "Lovely, miss... just lovely."

_Lovely was good_, I thought, regarding myself in the mirror. Although I knew full well that vanity was a sin, I could not help but relish in the look of finery on my skin. I felt renewed.

_I wonder what _he_ is going as_. The thought drifted through my mind for a moment. This would be my first public appearance with my new husband. My heart beat quickened. Then gathering myself, I began to descend the stairs to where the celebrations were taking place.

The dim light caused my hundreds of candles and stoic torches lit the masks that were crowded in the great hall of the Al-hambra palace. There was an open area in the middle of the hall, the feeble rays of moonlight trying to light the party, being grossly overshadowed by the firelight.

The musicians struck up familiar notes the loud footsteps of dancers keeping in time to their beats. I sighed, watching the swirling masses of colours turn and twist with well-learned legs. This reminded me of France. I had an unexpected bout of homesickness. Looking down, I fingered the material of my gown, the light silkiness of it draping comfortably over my body and dusting the floor.

"And which goddess has decided to grace us with her bewitching presence tonight?"

I recognized the voice, but did not turn around straight away.

"Guess," I said, for lack of any wit. For some reason the feel of his voice close to my neck caused my pulse to flutter and brain to go numb.

"Hair woven with ivy," he said, his finger tugging at a lock of hair, "and a weapon slung across her delicate shoulders." He ran the back of his hand along the skin of my back, following it closely along the fabric. I shivered. "You must be Athena."

At that I spun around, "I am Artemis! I knew you would not be able to guess that!"

"That does not make you look any less iridescent," he whispered, putting his hands on my hips and pulling behind a darkened pillar.

"And what am I?" he asked, taking a step back so I could regard him.

He was wearing a tunic that went just before his knees, high sandals and a coating of light armour. His mask was black, covering most of his face. His dark hair was adorned with a thick crown. A sword hung by his side.

"Alexander the Great," I replied confidently.

He feigned sock. "Sonia! I am quite surprised. I thought you were well-versed in your Vergil."

"Who are you then?" I questioned, playfully cocking my head to one side.

He bowed deeply, "I am Aeneas, the first king of Italy."

"I should have known!" I said, laughing lightly.

"Well, I have no choice now but to punish your impudence," he said, taking my hand and kissing it roughly. Putting his hand on my hip and smirking slyly, he pushed me further into the shadows.

"Wait!" I whispered quickly.

He frowned for a moment, but then his features softened as I reached up to untie his mask. As I pulled it away from his face, I was extremely relieved to find that it was my husband. "I had to make sure," I reasoned.

He laughed loudly and bent to kiss me.

"Ezio," I said, pressing a hand to his chest, barely preventing his lips from touching mine. "We're in public!"

"I am quite aware my dear, and I have found that the first step in the proper debauching of your character is a discreet kiss in the darkened area of a hall," he answered and then hastily met his lips to mine.

The hands that were not moments ago pressing against his chest were now curled in its material. His hands were seated against my ribcage, pulling me toward him. Ezio was right; the amount of wicked thoughts and feelings tearing through my blood increased tenfold.

Then as soon as it had begun, he was pulling away.

"Wha-" I began.

"Signor Cristiano, good to see you!" Ezio's loud voice boomed.

I immediately felt my cheeks burning. I stayed hidden in the shadows, praying to Christ that my uncle would not discover me. I prayed to Dante too, picturing him having a hearty laugh at the entire situation. I wondered how many girls my late brother had managed to accomplish such scandalous activities with.

"Fine my dear boy!" my uncle called back, clapping my husband hard on the back. I could tell he was heavy with drink. I could smell the wine off of him.

"What are you doing here my boy? Off to the bank with you! The coffers are the next things to suffer after the marriage bed!" he added, his loud accented voice drawing out loud laughs from the guests surrounding us.

I swallowed. Did he mean the shipping company inheritance?

"You should have seen the amount I gave my son-in-law! Enough to feed him drink to keep his wits around that wife of his. The wench drove my brother into the grave and she'll be sure to chase you there too!"

My mouth went dry. He gave Ezio money. Compensation. I had never had to apologize for who I was before. It seemed that a large sum of coin was apology enough. I pressed my hand to my heart, trying to slow the beat down there. I waited until I heard his footsteps walked away until I emerged.

"How much?" I asked.

"Sonia-"

"_How much_?" I reiterated.

He blew out a large breath. "A thousand Florin," he answered in a low voice.

_Do not cry_. _Do not cry_. "So, is that what I am worth?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ezio, said, drawing me close.

I pulled his hands off of me. "You didn't accept it, did you? I thought that the shipping company was good enough to own? Ezio, you wouldn't have taken it, right?"

He looked at me long and hard. I feared his answer.

"Hullo there!"

Leonardo DaVinci, gloriously drunk, came staggering down the long hall. He bowed deeply and came up all too fast, stumbling slightly. He was dressed smartly as an explorer. The man looked well, except for the fact that he could hardly stand straight.

"Oh Leonardo," I said, sighing and taking the opportunity to allow one tear.

"So the company has all met again."

And off of the dance floor came gliding one of the most beautiful women I had seen at the palace tonight. She was positively glowing, her dark hair curled to perfection and flowing down her back like chocolate rapids. She wore a similar dress to mine, though hers was wrapped around her body more carefully, accentuating every perfect detail of her body.

Livia had returned.

Both men seemed awestruck by her sudden appearance. I could have been numbered among them. I immediately felt as drab and dowdy as a church mouse. How could I possibly compare to the beauty standing in front of me?

And I knew I would lose my husband to her once more. For Livia, in her supreme perfection, had come disguised as Dido.

**Author's Note**

Sorry that I have not updated in a while everyone. Hopefully this chapter was fun to read, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. You can expect more action in the next few chapters, though I do hope you are finding the small interlude a little delectable. Please let me know how you are liking it...

FYI: Dido and Aeneas were lovers in Vergil's masterpiece _The Aeneid_. If you have not read it, I strongly recommend it!

Yours faithfully,

Briar.


	15. Flames

(**Sonia**)

I was helpless to do anything when Livia asked in an airy, regal voice, "Would you oblige me in this next dance?" Ezio seemed rather helpless as well, as he immediately took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. A solemn tune was struck up by the minstrels and soon they were following their steps flawlessly.

I clasped my hands behind my back and tried to avert my eyes, though they seemed attached to Ezio's mask. I wanted to see his features, wondering if indeed he was sorry for having danced with Livia. I was hoping to see him glance back at me, whole apology in his grey, youthful eyes.

Nothing.

"Don't you dare worry my dear," slurred Leonardo, fixing his hand to my back, "nothing is able to spoil your loveliness tonight."

I snorted at his comment in an attempt to force the tears to the back of my throat. "Lovely," I mentioned bitterly, "but not beautiful. _She_ is the one who is beautiful. _She_ is the one he wants." I gestured to Livia, ho was now smiling coyly at my husband.

"Are you jealous?" my friend questioned, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

"No!" I said firmly. "Have you gone mad? I could not care less about what he chooses to do! Our marriage is hardly like that."

I curled my fists into my dress as I watched the dance end. The couples stood clapping politely, their features aglow from the firelight. And as I watched him turn in our direction once more, an idea presented itself in my mind. At the time it seemed nothing short of pure brilliance. Though, admittedly it was formed in much haste.

Turning to the inebriated inventor I said, " Leonardo, do you think you could escort me outside for some fresh air? I'm feeling slightly faint."

He nodded and smiled, offering me his arm, "Why of course my dear goddess! I would escort you down to Hades if you asked it of me!"

The man had gotten the attention of some of the surrounding guests with his loud voice. They laughed and watched us leave to the balcony. I caught a glimpse of Ezio and he saw the two of us leaving. He was walking toward us from the crowd of dancers who were forming for another turn about the floor. Then, raising my head slightly I marched out confidently to the balcony, Leonardo in tow.

"Okay, come here," I said, dragging him to a corner of the balcony, where the wall met the railing. It was out of the light which spilled from the hall, the moon the only source of illumination. She made Leonardo's face more chalky, my arms more milky. Perfect.

"Go here," I whispered, walking in front of him and putting his arms around my neck.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, becoming nervous.

"Shut up and come in here closer. Yes. Just like that..." I instructed, grabbing his torso so it was aligned with mine. I could feel his thigh against mine.

"I don't thi-"

Pulling on the front of his doublet and closing my eyes, I cut him off with a wet, open mouthed kiss. The whole affair was a terrible one. Leonardo kept trying to pull away from me (I fought him by keeping my hands wrung firmly in the material of his shirt) and he tasted so badly of wine the kiss was beginning to make me drunk. A few time he managed to pull away and voice his protests, but I managed to pull him back in.

Then suddenly his lips were off of mine and when I went to reach for his doublet there was nothing there. When I opened my eyes I could see my husband hauling the poor inventor up the by the collar of his shirt so the two were eye level.

"What is going on!" he shouted, his mask resting on top of his head, eyes and hair wild.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled back, running to Ezio and trying to pull his hands off of Leonardo.

Leonardo covered his eyes with his hands. The three of us were shockingly silent for what seemed like hours. Then I noticed a pair of eyes watching us. Turning around, I saw that the entire congregation had stopped and were facing us, confused expressions on their faces.

"Ezio, please," I pleaded in a hushed whisper, my hand on his wrists.

He was breathing heavily, but lowered the inventor to the ground. I swallowed as I looked over Leonardo, making sure that he was not hurt. I was incredibly relieved to see that the man was not harmed; that would have been too much.

Then, overcome by a wave of mortification, I tried to walk away from the whole situation. A firm hand caught my wrist. "No you don't", Ezio hissed, pulling me away from the critical eyes and into the gardens which surrounded the massive palace.

I struggled, but he pushed me against a wall and kissed me hard. I bit his lip, drawing blood. He cursed horribly and winced. It dripped down the side of his mouth. One fat drop fell onto my cheek as he leered over me. I shut my eyes and stopped everything. Every motion. Every clench of my muscles. Every thought in my head.

I held my breath and waited.

Eventually Ezio's hands came off my wrists. They would bruise the next day.

"What do you want from me?" he questioned. His voice sounded defeated.

I did not answer. Instead I stood between the wall and his body. I could feel the heat radiating off of him in the cool night air. A breeze followed and I shivered, the sweat becoming sticky down my back as it dried at an alarmingly slow rate.

I could no longer keep the question inside of me. It came out, falling clumsily from my mouth, "I- I don't know if we would have ended up together if this marriage had not been forced upon us...but..." I looked down at my ridiculous shoes, marshaling my courage, "I want you to _want_ to be married to me."

I did not look at him. I did not hear his answer either. I stood there, in my shame, waiting for what was about to come. I felt his large hands encase my shoulders. "You must be completely blind if you think that I do not want you," he said, the finality in his voice that made me shudder.

"It seemed as though you wanted someone else tonight," I whispered like a coward. I felt like a little girl again, waiting for her nurse's approval.

His answer came as a soft kiss against my mouth. My back became affixed to the cold stone wall behind me. The trees swayed lightly above us, mimicking the sound a wave might make. "How do you possibly think I could want anyone else?" he whispered in response, as though he were sharing some secret with me.

"You _were_ dancing with Livia," I said, a little more strongly than I intended. Perhaps I was feeling some jealousy... only slightly though.

He smiled, "And so _that_ was why you were assaulting Leonardo."

"_You_ were the one who assaulted him! You nearly killed the poor man" I shouted in sudden defence.

"Peace!" he said, taking me into my arms. I squirmed, but he held me tightly, until I could scarce breathe. "I danced with her so she wouldn't be embarrassed by a refusal. You ought to know some rules of court etiquette, wife, wouldn't you?"

"You're hurting," I said, closing my eyes and relaxing into his embrace.

"Sorry," he murmured, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"There is something I should probably tell you," he mentioned.

"What is it?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and pulled away from me. The cold air against my skin was noticeable as he retracted his touch. He seemed to be struggling for words.

"Is it bad?" I questioned, nervous about what he was going to tell me.

He laughed a light, nervous laugh. "No," he assured me, "it's nothing like that."

There was more silence that followed between the two of us. I waited patiently for my husband to gather his thoughts. It was taking a while and I was growing tired, both mentally and physically. My head ached from my hair being tightly pulled by long pins. Reaching up I undid my twisted locks and let them fall down my back. I sighed, relieved as I ran my fingers through it.

"Now when you do that I really can't think straight," he muttered teasingly, bringing his lips closer to mine.

"You have not told me what you were going to say. You aren't avoiding the subject are you?" I enquired, raiding an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I am afraid of your answer..." he said truthfully, feigning a very indifferent look. The emotions behind his smirk were there though, and I could see some apprehension.

"You ought not to be afraid," I said, "no matter what, I fear we are stuck together. Especially if it isn't anything bad."

He still remained silent though. The shouts coming from the palace were beginning to die softly. The lemon and orange trees sighed in the cool near-autumn breeze. "Oh, how I shall have to visit my uncle here..." I said, admiring the lush gardens.

_My uncle_.

The thought came rushing back to me. Ezio had taken money from my uncle. Money that was meant to be in compensation for my intelligence, my demeanour. "You still took the money from him," I whispered and as I said the words I suddenly felt a great canyon between us increase, spreading us apart.

"And I was supposed to refuse him as well?" Ezio questioned harshly. "The world is not a kind one Sonia, nor is it fair. It is especially not accommodating to women who choose to be bold like you. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to accept that fact, the sooner you will be able to find peace with it."

I backed against the stone wall, listening to the soft falling of water from a near-by fountain. "Accept it," I echoed. The words felt terribly wrong.

Ezio seemed distressed. "Damn!" he swore, frustrated. "Why can't you just be _happy_?"

"Because _you_ always seem to make it so difficult for me!" I shouted back. "You and your secrets... hiding things from me, not telling me how you feel or what's happened. It makes me so annoyed."

He visibly retracted from my comment. "And you think_ I_ don't know about your secrets, _principessa_?"

He only used that moniker when he was mightily angry with me. He walked toward me until my back was pressed firmly against the wall. He loomed over me, trying to intimidate my person. I planted my feet steadfast, matching his forceful stare.

"I know that you were sent away to France. That your father had no choice but to leave you there so you could be raised properly," his voice was bitter as the sentences seethed from his mouth.

I laughed. "Is that what he told you, my uncle?" I shook my head. If he wanted the truth from me, then I could no longer keep it. "My grandmother sent me away to France after my father broke my nose for the second time. It seemed that she thought I could be raised properly without having my bones cracked every time I did something wrong."

For some reason the softening of his expression did not give me the satisfaction I sought.

"Sonia, I didn't-" he began, reaching his hand toward me.

I pushed it away angrily. I knew that he did not know, and I had intended not to tell him. I was more agitated that the truth about my father's violence had finally come to the surface. When I had returned home, I was so desperate to please my father and to have things work out perfectly. After his death that dream had shattered around me.

Now I could feel my world falling apart again. I did not want pity. I wanted to forget my admission. I wanted to take everything back.

"This marriage was a mistake from the beginning," I said, closing my eyes. "I do not think we should continue this sham any longer."

Ezio's face went blank, the corners of his mouth turning down in quiet contemplation. "I know things have been hard," he said, his voice softening, "but I want to try to make this work."

"It can't!" I burst suddenly, my palms open, pleading for him to understand. "You have wandering eyes and I have a tendency toward jealousy! _And_-" I added, putting more emphasis on the last part of the sentence, "our tempers are wicked! You are so _blind_ Ezio!"

I brushed past him and hurried toward the fading lights of the house. Kicking off my sandals, I broke into a run, embarrassed and shocked at my own child-like actions.

"Sonia!" he yelled after me. I could hear his own footfalls behind mine and they were gaining on me. He reached out and clasped a hand around my arm. He pulled me toward him and spinning around we tangled out legs and fell to the ground. We rolled through the dirt and grass, me kicking and hitting in a scramble to get away and he, pulling me tighter to him.

"Enough!" he roared, pinning me to the ground.

His grey eyes looked down at mine, oddly luminescent in the moonlight. He looked mighty angry with me and then to my surprise, his grey stare was awash with a subtle mirth. "Woman, you are going to be the death of me," he murmured.

"Not if the Remians, or Templars, or whoever you're fighting don't get you first," I spat back.

"That's probably true," he said. Swallowing, he added, "I- I never knew about your father."

"That's because we never told anyone," I replied.

He sighed, "I'm trying to apologize, Sonia."

"Oh God, please don't."

"Why?"

"It's in the past, Ezio, alright?"

He rolled off of me, "And you don't want to talk to me about it?"

"I loved my father," I said. "He just had two different versions of himself. And one loved me with his entire heart."

"And the other one broke your nose," he added disdainfully.

I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering how it felt. My nose, like a never-ending river of blood all mixed with salty tears and snot. But my father was _not_ that man. How could I ever expect Ezio to understand?

"I hope you know that I would never hurt you like that," he whispered, running a finger along my arm.

"You did give me that black eye," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Haven't we been over this?" he asked, pretending to sound exasperated. There was some silence between us as I looked up at the stars. I reached up and placed Cassiopeia between my thumb and forefinger. The distance did not seem so impossible.

"I was going to ask you to marry me the day that Dr. Fiorella came to say goodbye," Ezio blurted out.

My heart stopped. "What?"

"I wanted to marry you before we got into this stupid mess... and I still want to be married to you now."

I could not speak. My ears had heard every word he spoke, but my mind could not register it. And before it had the chance, a large flash of light and a deafening bang thwarted my plans for comprehension.

Looking up I could see that the Al-Hambra was engulfed in flames, people running and screaming from its walls. Clutching my hand to my heart to try and slow the pace of it, I ran. I ran straight into the dance floor, the acrid smoke from the fire surrounding me like a welcoming embrace.


	16. Blood

(**Ezio**)

"Sonia!" I yelled, my lungs straining. My feet pounded after her, beating the ground in rhythm. _Perfetto_, I thought bitterly, _I tell my wife I want to be married to her and she runs into a burning building_. Despite the situation I found myself fighting the urge to laugh. How ironic.

Th Al-Hambra was awash in flame, the fire leaping high into the starry sky as the castle burned. People ran from the building, their grotesque masks making it all seem more theatrical... less real. I suddenly felt as though I were a street performer, getting ready to rescue the helpless damsel. The crowd would gasp as I drew her away from near danger and then clap readily as we embraced.

But the heat radiating from the castle could not have been more real.

I saw Sonia dodge a burning beam that had fallen to the ground. My heart leaped with her. I lost sight of her, and summoning my courage I closed my eyes and ran face first into the smouldering structure.

The heat was nearly enough to kill me. I felt as though I had been tossed into an oven. The sickening creak as the building yawned toward the ground caused me to jump over the remains of a statue. But the ceiling did not collapse. Looking up, I saw that a few of the wooden beams had miraculously survived, faithfully doing their duty.

Then I heard a loud coughing.

Turning my head to the right, I saw a bewildered and frightened Leonardo, clutching a hand to his mouth. He looked pained and his eyes went wide when he saw me approaching him.

"Ezio?" he questioned, backing away from me.

"Are you alright?" I yelled over the din of crackling wood.

He nodded. Then, loudly, he said, "I didn't want to kiss her! I mean, well, she is very pretty, but I wanted no part of it. I swear it my friend! I know how you feel about her and I would never-"

I held up a hand, indicating for him to cease. "I know! I'm sorry-"

The creaking of the roof above us ended our conversation abruptly. "The Muslim people did not put roofs in the Al-Hambra... that was later. The Christians installed them. And wood ones too. I guess they never thought that their beloved structure would-"

I pushed him out of the way as part of the roof caved in. The glowing wood quickly caught a blaze. My eyes began to sting from the smoke rising up from it. I tore a piece of my sleeve off and gave a piece to Leonardo. I did the same for myself and then tied it tightly around my mouth. The inventor followed suit.

"Ready?" I asked, though I did not really give him time to answer.

I pushed him through a doorway and out into the hall. Here there was no fire yet. The flames licked at our boots though, promising that it would not stay away for long.

"Come," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his voice muffled by the cloth around his mouth.

"If I know Sonia, she's gone to protect your writings."

"A woman who would run into a burning building to protect a few papers... quite remarkable," Leonardo mentioned.

"I know," I said, and my heart swelled with pride. "I know."

We began running for the corridor where the guest bedrooms were. "Did you see the castle go up in flames?" asked Leonardo.

I shook my head. "No," I said, "but I thought I heard the crack of a cannon." A sickening feeling settled low in my stomach. "Do you think they found us?" I asked quietly.

Leonardo's flushed face blanched drastically. "It would seem that way, wouldn't? Unless Cristiano has some enemies he's forgotten to tell us about."

The two of us rounded the corner and came to a long hallway. The place seemed eerily quiet, the smoke settling low on the ground. With not torchlight the hall was a dark blue, the moon shining brightly. I pulled the cloth more tightly against my mouth. The smoke was beginning to irritate my eyes. I wiped away the wetness that had formed there with my forearm.

"She has to be here," I murmured. And again, I was hopeful.

There was a sudden bang from beside us. The inventor and I jumped, pressing ourselves against the adjacent wall. I could feel my muscles bunch as I realized I was unarmed. I held my breath.

A cat scampered across our path, mewing loudly.

I crumpled with my sigh of relief, letting my body relax for a moment against the wall. "Oh thank god," I said, running a hand through my sweaty hair. I wished I had something with me to tie it back. The loose strands were sticking to the back of my neck, making everything seem warmer and more humid.

Leonardo allowed himself a nervous laugh and I joined him.

"Come," I said, grabbing his hand and ushering him down the hall toward the room Sonia and I had been occupying. We came a halt in front of it, slowly I opened the door.

She was standing in the middle of the room, draped in moonlight. Her hair as still unbound and unkept, the flowers falling through her long locks. Her head was bent slightly, and I assumed she was reading the papers. Anyone could have mistaken her for a wild pagan in the dark quiet of the bedroom.

I reached out to her, grasping her shoulder.

She spun around, frightened. "Ezio! Run!" she shouted.

She pushed me and I took a step back, but by then I had already seen more shadows creep into the moonlight. Their swords glinted menacingly. I backed right into another guard who immediately seized my arm. Spinning around, I wound my free arm back and struck him on the head. He stumbled back, disoriented.

Wrenching my arm from his grasp, I managed to get a hold of Sonia's hand. I began to pull her hastily toward the open doorway.

Then I felt a sharp thwack on my temple and I fell to the ground. My vision blurred ad I could taste the warm, rusty heat of blood in my mouth. "Stop!" screamed Sonia, who had bent to help me up. She haphazardly raised me to my feet. Then she was roughly pulled away from me once more.

I could hear a faint applause begin from the corner of the room.

"Well done Signore Auditore. I thought this would be the first place you would come. Again my instincts have served me quite nicely." I recognized the voice, but it wasn't until Cristiano DeMarco stepped out of the shadows that my assumptions were correct.

"_You_? You did this?"

The knock on the head must have caused my eyes to start to deceive me. The man smirked. "Assaulted my own castle? Perhaps you could be shocked at that. It is a small price to pay for the greater treasure that is waiting for us in Egypt."

"What treasure?" I questioned boldly, though it was a weak ploy to play.

He chuckled. "I'm sure the inventor can tell you. Is that not correct, _Signore_ DaVinci?"

My friend remained silent.

"Or perhaps my niece will be able to enlighten us," Cristiano said.

My eyes flew to Sonia, who's expression remained resilient. She hiked her chin up a little, feigning defiance. Though I knew she was feeling nervous about the situation we had landed ourselves in. Leonardo, Sonia and I remained silent, waiting for what would happen next.

To my surprise, one of the guards brought a torch in, illuminating the bedroom. I could see that each darkened corner held at least two of Cristiano's henchmen, their armour gleaming. I swallowed. It was best to play to his wants right now. We were in no position to put up much resistance.

"Bring her here," Cristiano ordered.

Sonia was dragged up to her uncle, the guard holding her wrists securely in his hands.

"Now, my dear son-in-law, I have a question of a personal nature to ask," he said, drawing a short blade out of his cloak. He ran the blunt edge across Sonia's collarbone. She closed her eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath. "And if you lie I will not hesitate to leave a few souvenirs of her time here in Spain, understand?"

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded slowly.

"Was the marriage consummated?" he questioned fiercely, his eyes locked on mine.

"Yes!" Sonia affirmed loudly.

"I did not ask you, niece," he said, and he pressed the blade closer to her neck. She winced as it began to break skin. "Did you or did you not consummate the union Auditore?"

When I saw beads of red blood begin to fall from the knife wound I panicked. "No," I said defeatedly.

"Ah," he said, smiling, "just as I assumed so. Again my intuition is correct. And since that is the case, now I need signatures from you two." He held up a document and the guards dragged a nearby dressing stand over.

Dipping a quill in ink he walked up and handed it to me. "What exactly are you having me sign?" I demanded.

"Your annulment of marriage, of course," he answered shrewdly.

I choked back a loud protest. My finger clutched the quill. "Why do you want the marriage broken apart?" I questioned, trying not to let my feelings bleed into my words. Despite my effort, I could see the man smiling, knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"Is that not obvious? I would have expected more from you..." he said. "I need access to my brother's shipping line. And he, like the fool that he was did not leave it to me in his will. So if this is how I must obtain that power, through marriage, than so be it."

Sonia's eyes widened in sudden fear, "You cannot marry me! That would be absolute madness!"

"He's not the one marrying you," came a voice from behind me.

As the figure emerged into the light, I immediately recognized him as one of the people who had ravaged our boat months ago. A Remian, of course. He was cloaked in finery and wore a smug smile on his face. The man was handsome, though I sensed some lechery in him. His dark blonde hair was long, curling around the edges of his ears. His large green eyes surveyed Sonia the way a hawk may regard a dormouse.

He was pure predator.

"Adriano Portelli," he said, mockingly bowing his head at Sonia.

In one jerk of her head, Sonia had spit on him. Her defiance had cost her, the guards strengthening their hold on her arms until she winced. I struggled against my own captors, but in vain. The blow to the head has cost me.

Portelli wiped his cheek calmly and walked up to her. "Once we are married," he said, taking her jaw firmly in his fingers, "I will teach you proper manners. Even a wild horse must learn to accept the bit."

"Not unless its master is killed in the process," she retorted.

_Easy Sonia_, I wanted to soothe. Now was not the time to be agitating the enemy. I could feel a tension heighten in the room as Adriano roughly removed his hand from her face. Instead he took her by the arm and lead her over to the table where the papers were.

"Don't touch her like that!" I yelled desperately. A guard reached around and hit me hard, just above the eyebrow. I could feel the sting of splitting flesh and the warm stream of blood the flowed from the wound and into my eye.

I could see Sonia begin to walk toward me, her arm outstretched and a pained expression on her face.

"If you dare touch him, he will die," Adriano said, his voice dripping with cruelty. "Now," he added, his voice a deathly calm, "sign the papers."

"No," she answered firmly. "You'll have to kill me first."

"_Sonia_," I pleaded, frustrated at her stubbornness.

"And then where would we be, _mi cara_? I'll tell you what will happen..." he said. Then he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, another blow landed in between my eyebrows. Spinning, I fell to the ground. In an instant another was aimed at my stomach. I coughed, a spurt of blood issuing from my lips. "Sign the papers and perhaps I'll let him live," Adriano said, offering her the quill.

Sonia hesitated.

"Don't do it Sonia!" I spluttered.

Another hit to my stomach. I cringed, curling on the floor.

I saw her naked, dirty feet cross to Adriano's booted ones. "Alright. I'll marry you," she said, her voice shaking, but tone resolute. I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath. The quill scratched loudly on the piece of parchment, the sound of it filling the room.

Then Adriano dropped the quill and paper by my face. He bent down and put the quill in my hand. "Sign it and I'll make sure to lock her door at night so none of the crewmen on the ship have a go with her during the night," he whispered, crouched next to my ear.

Defeated, I picked up the pen and signed it.

"Very good. It's done then. The marriage certificate will be drawn up tonight. Our work is done here," he said, with a finality in his voice that seemed to make the room grow cooler.

Before leaving, in a last show of defiance, Sonia ran over and helped me stand up. "You saved my life once already Ezio, now its my turn to save yours."

Quickly, she pressed her lips to my cheek. "Come for me," she whispered.

"You know I will," I answered.

With that she was pulled away from me and shown through the door. I tried to turn my head to watch her leave, but my face was pulled forward. Adriano had his hand on my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take _very_ good care of her for you. I know what they say about women like that... it really is a shame you were never able to find out," he said, his greasy words filling me with rage.

Looking him in the eye, unblinkingly I said: "If you touch her, I will personally remove the offending appendage and then I will burn it. And cut your eyelids off so you cannot look away. And then maybe I'll kill you."

Adriano seemed taken-aback, but then his eyes narrowed. "You really should be careful, making threats around me Auditore."

I smiled at him. "That wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

He drew in a breath and then removed his gloves. Winding his arm back, he delivered one more punch to my battered face. The ring he was wearing left a cut across my cheek. I could immediately feel the wound begin to swell. I spit out the blood that had pooled in my mouth.

He smiled back. "Promises are hard to keep when one is dead." He snapped his fingers once more and I could feel ropes being bound around my wrists and ankles.

Looking down I saw the ring that had cut my face.

It was the shape of a red cross.


	17. Waves

(**Ezio**)

Templars.

All of these years and I was too stupid to form a connection. It would have been too simple, too obvious. Again they had drawn me in. This time, I was unsure of where their actions would leave me... or Sonia.

"Did you see the ring?" I asked Leonardo, who was leaning up against the wall, his face blank.

He shook his head. Now was not an optimal time to be discussing this, I knew. I glanced over my shoulder, trying to eye the ropes they had weaved around my throbbing wrists. The heat was making my skin prickle with sweat. I was nauseous and the room was turning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I pressed the sides of my hands against my restraints. "These might be loose enough that I can get out of them," I informed him, starting to strain against my bonds.

Slowly I began working my hands free of them, the fibres picking at my skin. I could feel blood beginning to well and sting harshly at my raw skin. I sucked in a sharp intake of stale air. The fire was encroaching, surrounding us. There was not much time.

Finally I was able to work my hands out of the ties.

They went immediately to my feet. Soon my ankles were liberated as well. Walking over to Leonardo, he pointed to the door. Turning around, I saw a fiery ring outlining the rectangle of our escape. I found myself beginning to cough as the smoke in the room grew thicker.

"There isn't much time my friend," he said, swallowing heavily.

"Yes Leonardo, I realize," I said, turning my head to the window as I hastily untied his bonds. The inventor rubbed his wrists as I walked over to the window and threw open the latch.

It was at least a thirty foot drop into darkness.

I looked over to Leonardo, who had his hands clasped in front of him hopefully. "Well," I began, "its a way out, but I'm not sure if we'll be hitting cobblestone or water at the bottom."

"Should we risk it?" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. The rising heat in the room was a ready reminder that the door and room were about to become part of the ruined. Leonardo came up next to me and leaned out the window. Suddenly and without warning he hoisted himself up onto the ledge and jumped.

I made a frantic move to catch him, but I could feel his clothing slide easily through my fingers. "Leonardo!" I screamed.

There was no reply. I leaned farther out the window, my eyes squinting against the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of his body, which I was sure was broken and bleeding. "Leonardo!" I called again. Still, there was no reply.

I had a terrible feeling in the depth of my stomach that I would be trapped in the sweltering room. I hastily wiped the sweat away from my brow.

"Are you coming?" a voice yelled back up to me.

I cannot begin to explain the relief which inundated my blood. But it was short lived. The door which had been guarding us against the impending inferno had been dissolved into ash and now the flames were leaping toward me. I scampered up onto the ledge and looked down. I had never been afraid of heights, but my heart pounded as I stared down into the inky abyss.

It would be a leap of faith, I realized as I bent my knees and readied myself to jump. Saying a small prayer to my father and brothers I stepped off the ledge and into the darkness.

(**Sonia**)

It was still night. They still had time to find me. And I desperately hoped that they had made it out of the castle. I closed my eyes, trying to stay the tears that had threatened my composure. I would not allow them to see me weak.

I was blindfolded and sitting on a horse. They were taking me toward water, that much I could deduce from their hushed words. I wondered how long we had been riding, but I knew that dawn had not yet broken. _Oh hurry Ezio_, I prayed. _Oh Christ in heaven deliver him to me_.

I had no sooner finished my plea when the horse came to an abrupt stop. Losing my balance, I toppled to the ground, having my breath kicked out of me. Someone yanked my bonds and hauled me up. I stood unsteady on my feet, knees wobbling and all. I wondered what had become of Hobbes' men. Did they know who had me?

"No one knows where you are," Portelli said, as though he were sensing my question.

"You are mistaken," I retorted.

"You may as well forget that man," he said, grabbing my bound wrists and leading me along a dark path, "he is dead."

I swallowed my words. They could not be dead. Ezio always kept his promises. "He is not dead," I whispered to myself, the tiny sentence renewing my hope once more. "He is not dead."

I followed Portelli out of the wooded area and toward a sandy beach. The coarse pebbles under my feet cut my skin. The sand stung and was cold underfoot. In the distant waters I could see a large cargo ship looming toward us, rocking softly in the quiet waves. So that was where they intended to take me. On a ship for a month and a half, bound to an unknown location.

"She was one of your father's, the _Persephone_ to be exact," he told me, still dragging me through the sand.

"How fitting," I mused, recalling the story of how Persephone was obliged to spend much time in hell before she would be admitted to the outside world again. I had the feeling that I was about to be meeting my hell quite shortly.

"Pick your feet up wench," Portelli complained, pulling harder on the rope around my wrists, "we are the last to arrive."

At his suggestion I planted my heels firmly in the ground. The more he pulled, the more I leaned back on the contact. Like a stubborn mule I resisted his pull. Turning around, his eyes burned with rage. "You are in no position, you little bitch, to be acting as you are," he warned.

"You will not put me on that boat!" I shouted, keeping my feet firmly dug into the sharp sand.

Winding back his arm, he struck me pointedly on the cheek. The blow saw me soundly to the ground, my ears producing a deafening ringing sound. He lifted me up to his eye level once more, seething with anger. He began to speak, though I could not hear him, the ringing had not yet subsided.

"...and then I'll-"

With a loud _thwack_ an arrow had been planted firmly in his neck. Blood began to spew from the wound as he dropped to the ground, the warm blackness of it spreading over the sand.

Turning around, I saw Livia, looking like a pagan warrioress, poised perfectly with her bow. I nearly fainted with relief. "Are you alright?" she questioned firmly, pulling her sable hair back from her face and raising an eyebrow.

As I nodded, I noted the rest of Hobbes' men running from the edges of the forest to join her. Angelo, looking handsome and rather unscathed, came to untie my bonds. As he did so, I noticed the first signs of dawn showing across the horizon. I wondered where Ezio was.

"Where is-" but my answer had been rectified before it left my lips.

He was limping toward me, a concerned look on his face. Leonardo was not far behind him, perhaps looking as bad as he did. And although my face stung and my hair clung to my forehead and my feet were naked and bleeding, I ran to him.

And he received me, arms open.

Collecting his face into my hands, I pressed my lips firmly to his mouth. I could not tell how long the kiss lasted, only that I was completely absorbed in him. When I pulled away I closed my eyes and pressed my head into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again," I whispered.

Wrapping his arms around me he added, "How could I?"

"Ezio, I think that I'm-"

"They're setting sail already," Livia interrupted, shielding her eyes against the impending horizon.

"Not that they need Portelli," Frederic added, going to stand beside her.

The company gathered at the edge of the shore to watch the large barge open its sails to the ready wind. There was hardly time to waste.

"You two will have to remarry, and quickly. We cannot to wait," Hobbes said, placing his hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"Ah, the things I do for the Romulan Order," he said. Though I knew it was all in jest because he kissed the top of my head and sighed into my hair.

"How did you find me so fast?" I questioned.

"Leonardo jumped out of the tower and into some very accommodating shrubs," he answered.

"And so I must thank God daily for palace shrubbery," I murmured.

"Yes, well we did not make it out completely safe. Leonardo broke his arm and I have a few cracked ribs to thank for it."

I immediately removed myself from his torso. He smiled at me, but I could see some physical pain behind his eyes. He took my arm in his as we walked over to the horses. Leonardo was standing beside a palomino mare, his arm bandaged.

"Oh you poor dear," I said, pulling him into an embrace.

"It does hurt a little. A curious thing it is, to break a bone. However, I suppose it is better than being burned alive," he said, ever the scientist.

"I suppose it is," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I saw Ezio mount his horse and then hold out his hand to me. Taking it, I swung up behind him, the tattered bottom of my Grecian gown lifting scandalously up past my ankles. I did not care. I was safe. And although the Remians had set sail for Alexandria already, I could not help but allow a wonderful, beauteous calm settle over me.

"What was it you were going to say?" Ezio asked, turning to horse away from the shore.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wrapping my arms lightly around his torso, trying not to cause him pain.

"Before Livia pointed out the obvious," he said.

"Oh, that."

"Yes..."

"I was going to comment on how I'm finally learning to be rescued," I said.

"Hmm," he chuckled lightly and he urged the mount into a smooth trot.

Closing my eyes, I pressed my cheek into his back, hearing the steady beat of his heart. I inhaled the smell I had come to know so well lately.

_Ezio, I think that I'm falling in love with you. _


	18. Epilogue: Alexandria

When the stars threw down their spears,  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee?

**William Blake, From The Tyger**

* * *

The boy saw the ships coming into the harbour at Alexandria one week before his grandfather had prophesied. He stood in the shallow water, the Sun bearing down on him and the heat making his brow sweat. The boy held onto the rope which kept his small fishing boat close.

The ship was sailing under a strange design, one he had not seen before. This was what his grandfather had told him. But the vision had come early, a bad sign. He had told him that the day the ship would come into the harbour would be the day that Allah decided to end the race of men. He found that his knees were trembling. The wind was blowing, helping the ship reach its destination.

Without words, the boy looked up toward the sky and silently prayed that along with the destroyers, the heavens would send saviours.

* * *

Hi all,

Sorry for the late update, but after careful consideration I have decided that I need to write a third and final instalment of this story to make everything work. I really do apologize for making you wait so long, I hope that you will pardon me of this and keep reading. The story may be up in about a month or so. In the meantime I am going to be writing other stories and feel free to check them out.

Thank you for reading,

Briar


End file.
